<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to be by Chelsea_08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721934">Meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_08/pseuds/Chelsea_08'>Chelsea_08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Moments, Romantic Fluff, a song for each chapter, learning to love, more smut to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_08/pseuds/Chelsea_08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sa cosa gli sia passato per la testa e francamente non si riconosce in mosse tanto azzardate, soprattutto perché di solito deve meditare giorni interi su ciò che gli succede. Chissà stavolta forse è successo come nelle frasi romantiche che trovi nei cioccolatini o nei siti pieni di aforismi di dubbia provenienza: "segui il cuore, spegni la ragione". Cazzate, ha sempre pensato, Kei non farebbe mai niente che la sua razionalità non approvi. </p><p>Mai? E allora questa è razionalità?</p><p>No. Ecco il problema, ha paura che Kuroo sia l'eccezione che conferma la sua regola.</p><p>Oddio, non che sia stato proprio così esplicito... Ma infatti può stare tranquillo perché lui non l'ha capito. Deve solo calmarsi, non ha senso continuare a preoccuparsi...</p><p> </p><p>OVVERO la storia di come un cinico cronico e un cuore spezzato hanno imparato ad abbandonarsi a quella minuscola possibilità di essere fatti l'uno per l'altro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Roll the dice on tonight, go and roll 'em out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give me more than enough to go smile about</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>L'inverno attorno blocca in cumuli di neve i passi della gente. Tsukishima si ritrova a sprofondare con la suola delle scarpe nel marciapiede imbiancato davanti all'hotel, ma Tokyo attorno sembra inarrestabile: una miriade di macchine gli passano accanto nonostante la nevicata mentre si dirige al minimarket scoperto il giorno prima. Si trova proprio in fondo alla strada, dietro l'angolo, un percorso breve abbastanza da non annoiarlo e lungo abbastanza da fargli riposare un po' le povere orecchie. Sua cugina sotto pressione può essere tremenda più del solito. Poco prima di passare attraverso il portone automatico del negozio mette le cuffie per non dover sentire niente di indesiderato, così finisce a cercare tra gli scaffali con i 21pilots nelle orecchie. Sta giusto sbuffando annoiato per l'ennesima volta davanti ad un pacchetto di patatine, quando girandosi due occhi fissi lo colpiscono oltre il muro della sua musica.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Quattr'occhi? Che sorpresa! Cosa ci fai qui a Tokyo?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima rimane di sasso. L'unico aspetto positivo di quella stupida gita a Tokyo era che non avrebbe dovuto interagire con nessun altro a parte i familiari dato che non conosce anima viva, e invece si ritrova davanti quel centrale fastidioso della Nekoma con cui ha giocato durante il campo di allenamento qualche mese prima.</p><p>Sinceramente è una sorpresa anche solo il fatto che il capitano si ricordi di lui.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"come scusa?" Chiede scostando le cuffie dalle orecchie, dato che ovviamente non ha sentito nulla e il moro sta lì fisso ad aspettare una risposta.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"che sorpresa trovarti qui, cosa ci fai a Tokyo?"</p><p>Gran bella domanda, se lo sta giusto chiedendo anche lui.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"oh, ehm... Niente di che. Mia cugina fa un concorso di danza e siamo tutti qui ad accompagnarla. Per una settimana" Risponde con un livello di entusiasmo stimato tra lo 0 e lo 0,5. Aveva distolto lo sguardo perché raccontare quella storia non lo rende esattamente figo, considerando che non ha potuto lottare contro i propri genitori e scegliere di rimanere tranquillo a casa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Siete così legati con tua cugina?" chiede lui giustamente un po' sorpreso e visibilmente confuso.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"già. Akane, due anni più piccola di me, abbiamo passato l'infanzia praticamente insieme, stava sempre a casa nostra. In ogni caso meglio non conoscerla" fa col suo solito tono piatto, leggendo per la terza volta i gusti delle patatine in vendita.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"E quindi starai qui una settimana" ripete il più grande con un tono un po' troppo interessato in relazione alla notizia secondo Kei.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"quattro giorni ancora, in realtà"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aveva sempre parlato così tanto quel Kuroo, dai tempi della prima amichevole. E aveva sempre avuto quello sguardo intenso che dopo i primi 20 secondi ti mette a disagio, Tsukishima lo ricordava bene.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Allora sarai libero finché tua cugina  non ha la gara, giusto? Che ne dici di passare un po' del tuo tempo con me?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Il biondo alza di botto lo sguardo sul ragazzo, gli occhi grandi di chi non crede a ciò che ha sentito. Kuroo gli sta sorridendo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"... Io?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"si, tu". Il moro ha inclinato leggermente la testa, probabilmente confuso dalla sua reazione. "Di che ti sorprendi tanto? È normale invitare gli amici ad uscire quattr'occhi."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Definirsi amico di Kuroo Tetsurō gli sembra alquanto esagerato. Ricorda che il ragazzo aveva insistito al campo di allenamento per questo termine, ma sono passati letteralmente mesi da quei fatti...  Non lo sa, Tsukishima non è mai stato bravo in queste cose. Però è molto bravo a capire quando sta facendo una figura da idiota e deve tentare di recuperare credibilità. Il problema è come, anche perché non ha molto tempo per pensare.</p><p>
  <em>Superiorità e indifferenza, superiorità e indifferenza...</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"beh... Non ho niente di meglio da fare qua."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fa spallucce, neanche lo guarda (un nuovo pacchetto di patatine ha la sua completa attenzione). Ottima superiorità e ottima indifferenza, pure un bel tono annoiato, si fa i complimenti da solo. Peccato che abbia appena accettato.</p><p>
  <em>Merda.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Quindi è un si? E io che mi aspettavo di essere snobbato come al campo."</p><p>Per migliorare la situazione Kuroo aggiunge un ghigno dei suoi, portando Kei ad un nuovo livello si rimpianto delle sue scelte. Adesso però è troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, deve trovare una spiegazione plausibile e un po' meno imbarazzante del 'ho cercato di apparire figo davanti a te' . Che poi da quando gli interessava una cosa simile?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"i miei programmi sono stare in albergo a sorbirmi le urla di mia cugina in ansia, ti sembra allettante?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Il ragazzo ridacchia e gli dà facilmente ragione nonostante il tono antipatico che ha usato. "no, non molto. Allora mi pago la cena e ti porto a fare un giro se anche oggi stavi per tornare da lei!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"come vuoi"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Il moro sparisce alla cassa e Kei ha due minuti per confondersi e uscire.</p><p>Cosa diamine sta facendo? Lui ODIA avere a che fare con la gente, soprattutto con la tipologia 'più grande/consapevolmente di bell'aspetto/ghigno irritante'. Non che di solito i tipi così lo invitino ad uscire, quindi per fortuna ci deve convivere poco. Eppure uno di loro lo ha appena fatto... forse vuole prendersi gioco di lui. Niente di strano, durante il campo di allenamento Kuroo gli era stato addosso a torturarlo per giorni...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"eccomi~. Allora andiamo?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Non ottiene nessuna risposta dal biondo, solo una scrollata di spalle. Iniziano a camminare e dopo poco il più grande gli avvicina il sacchetto del minimarket.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"hai fame?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Senza neanche guardare dentro Kei risponde in automatico "no grazie"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ma ho preso un onighiri anche per te!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ehm.. grazie (?) Ma non mi va"</p><p>Oh no. Ancora prima che Kuroo parta a parlare Tsukishima sa benissimo dove sta andando a finire questo discorso.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"oh andiamo quattr'occhi, se non mangi non riuscirai neanche ad arrivare alla fine di questa passeggiata. Sei debole, te l'ho detto al campo, devi mettere su massa e muscoli e--"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"aah Dio, sei insopportabile"</p><p>Lo blocca prima di doversi sorbire per l'ennesima volta un suo monologo su 'quanto sia importante l'alimentazione' e infila la mano nel sacchetto con fare annoiato. Nei giorni passati insieme ha capito che l'unico modo per farlo stare zitto sul cibo è assecondarlo, e infatti il ragazzo sembra piuttosto soddisfatto della reazione a giudicare dal suo ghignetto mal nascosto.</p><p>Alla fine quell'onighiri si rivela più buono del previsto, ma in ogni caso troppo grande per lui.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"più di così non ce la faccio" si oppone con un sospiro sentendo che fra poco scoppia.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"...sei davvero una delusione Tsukishima"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"felice di esserlo" Risponde con tono piatto alla faccia incredula del ragazzo, come tante volte era successo tra loro alla mensa del campo di allenamento. E allo stesso modo di allora cerca di cedere a lui il cibo rimasto.</p><p>"prendilo tu"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ancora altri due morsi."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"no."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"allora puoi tenertelo."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima gli rivolge uno sguardo innervosito, ma non può che accettare. Camminando riesce a sbarazzarsi dell'onighiri, un quarto di morso alla volta, ma non delle trentamila domande del ragazzo. Non le sa gestire, non ci è assolutamente abituato: nessuno di solito si interessa così tanto a lui, soprattutto se lo ha conosciuto per così poco.</p><p>Ora può affermare che è snervante.</p><p>"puoi farmi il piacere di non chiedermi niente per 20 secondi? Per piacere?" alla fine non resiste più e sbotta, pregando per un attimo di pace.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"adesso smettila di farmi quella faccia annoiata e seguimi!"</p><p>Kuroo non viene minimamente scalfito dalla sua cattiveria, anzi sorride anche di più: prende per il polso e se lo tira all'improvviso in una traversa a destra, facendo venire un colpo all'altro ragazzo. Il contatto con la sua mano è strano, è calda e forte a differenza delle mani di Kei che sono dei ghiaccioli come sempre.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ehi ma sei congelato! Vuoi che ci riscaldiamo insieme tenendoci per mano~?"</p><p>Kuroo gli rivolge il suo ghigno snervante e ovviamente Tsukishima non resiste ad usare il sarcasmo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"oh si ti prego, mi sembra un'idea perfetta." e ci piazza l'espressione più piatta che può.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Che idiota questo tipo</em>, pensa. Ma poi deve ricredersi perché il moro si rivela molto più idiota ancora: con una faccia un po' stordita lo guarda e poi fa scendere la mano dal polso al suo palmo, stringendo lievemente.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"allora camminiamo così. Tranquillo, a quest'ora non ci vede nessuno"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ehi ma io... stavo scherzando.."</p><p>La voce gli esce fuori debole, confusa da quel comportamento tanto strano. Perché mai Kuroo dovrebbe volerlo tenere per mano? Un numero non indifferente di dubbi inizia a vorticargli in testa, mentre una parte distatta di sé si rende conto che nonostante tutto il suo tocco è caldo, quasì avvolgente... quasi come la curiosità che sta crescendo nel petto di Tsukishima. Che quel ragazzo lo incuriosisca non è una novità, se ne era fatto una ragione già al campo di allenamento, ma pensava fosse dovuto alla sua bravura in campo, al fatto che giocassero nella stessa posizione. Adesso però la pallavolo non c'entra niente, lì da soli tra le strade innevate di Tokyo. E ora che ci pensa una stupida vocina nella sua testa gli fa notare che ne ha incontrati tanti di centrali bravi che non fanno attratto minimamente la sua attenzione. È la persona di Kuroo in sé il problema...</p><p>Mentre pensa si rende conto che la sua mano, ora calda, se la passa molto meglio di quella che è rimasta sola a penzolare dall'altro lato.</p><p>Cavolo, quel metodo funziona davvero. Peccato che è imbarazzante da morire e il biondo si trova ad arrossire.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"riscaldi così tutta la gente con le mani fredde tu?" Chiede con tono beffardo e quasi infastidito da una cosa tanto stupida (che comunque funziona tanto bene)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"no, questo è un servizio speciale solo per il mio adorato quattr'occhi~"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ricordami cosa ho fatto di male"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"sisì, fai finta che non stia funzionando"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Che nervi quel suo sorrisetto, fa venire voglia di prenderlo a sberle.</p><p>"avresti le mani in ipotermia se cercassi sempre di riscaldare le mie, menomale che non sto qua a Tokyo"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"beh intanto la mia parte per riscaldarti la sto facendo, guarda che viso rosso che hai~"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Il moro ridacchia e Kei sente di voler scappare. Sotterra più che può la faccia nella sciarpa e nega l'evidenza con ogni forza.</p><p>"tu non c'entri niente, è il vento gelato di qui il problema."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Il più grande continua a ridacchiare e Tsukishima pensa sul serio di andarsene, ma la sua presa lo blocca e si ritrova a schioccare la lingua infastidito cercando di spostare da sé l'attenzione.</p><p>".. anziché stare lì a ridere riesci o no a portarmi in un posto dove l'unica attrazione non siamo le macchine coperte di neve?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>L'altro finalmente la smette e torna un po' più serio, mettendogli in mostra le loro mani unite. "ci sono un sacco di cose da vedere, ma per continuare a camminare così meglio evitare i posti più affollati tipo--"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ti ricordo che sei tu quello che sta continuando a tenermi la mano"</p><p>Kei interrompe il moro col suo fare annoiato e superiore, ma la reazione di Kuroo lo colpisce: sembra deluso, quando triste, mentre lascia andare la presa e abbassa un po' la testa forzando un sorriso.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"scusa, ti ho costretto a fare una cosa imbarazzante" mormora passandosi una mano sulla nuca.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Per una rara volta il biondo viene punto da qualcosa di molto simile al senso di colpa, non pensava che lui ci tenesse così tanto. Sente il bisogno di riparare e non sa spiegarsi perché.</p><p>"n-no tranquillo. Non è stato terribile, ho provato di peggio in vita mia..."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I loro sguardi si incontrano per un istante, ma non riesce a reggere più di così quegli occhi tanto intensi. Camminano in un silenzio scomodo per diversi secondi, finché non è il capitano della Nekoma a rompere il ghiaccio. "girando da qui si va ad un tempio. Ci sarà poca gente ed è davvero bello.. ti va?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"mh.. si" Risponde scrollando le spalle con noncuranza. Per strada rimangono sospesi in un'aria che sa di imbarazzo, ma per fortuna Kuroo continua a trovare argomenti di cui parlare. Gli dà una lista pressoché infinita di posti da visitare con la sua famiglia- lista che nella memoria di Kei si riduce del 70% circa, dato che la sua attenzione non riesce pienamente a focalizzarsi sulle infomazioni quanto sulla voce del ragazzo. Era sempre stata così profonda..?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"allora come promesso ti porto ad un allenamento con me uno di questi giorni"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ah... Si, grazie.."</p><p>
  <em>Aspetta, cosa?!</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"davvero? Senza neanche opporti un po'? Così mi fai commuovere quattr'occhi~"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Quando Kei si gira verso di lui Kuroo ha in faccia un'espressione stupita e beffarda insieme, ovviamente irritante al massimo.</p><p>Quand'è che gli aveva promesso una cosa simile? Forse in mezzo alle mille altre cose che blaterava da 10 minuti... Cazzo, un'altra volta si è lasciato distrarre- e fregare. Gli tocca si nuovo trovarsi una motivazione decente, anche se l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è darsi una sberla. Non gli era mai successo che qualcuno gli togliesse così tutta la sua proverbiale concentrazione.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"cosa vuoi? Non posso stare una settimana intera senza toccare un pallone mentre la mia squadra si allena mattina e pomeriggio. Le alternative sono passaggi con mio fratello- ma no-, palleggi contro il muro dell'albergo, o tu. Chissà, magari potresti rivelarti al livello di un pezzo di cemento". A quel punto lo guarda con la sua espressione piatta, contento di aver ritrovato la propria acidità.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"onorato di cotanta considerazione da parte tua"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Di niente"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"la verità è che dopo tutte le volte in cui vi abbiamo battuti ti si è acceso un fuoco dentro~"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A questo punto Tsukishima lo guarda davvero male. "necessità. Te l'ho detto"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo ridacchia, sicuro del fatto suo. "ti farò divertire allora"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Non sa cosa intenda, ma il suo ghigno non promette niente di buono.</p><p>"ci saranno anche gli altri, no?"</p><p>Che domanda stupida, ovvio che ci saranno. Che poi pensandoci, l'ha chiesto per fargli notare che avendo tutta la squadra da gestire il capitano non potrà concentrarsi a dare fastidio a lui, ma in effetti è suonata in modo strano. Certo, non può negare che rimpiange quegli allenamenti più intimi con Bokuto, Akaashi e pochi altri, ma non lo dirà mai e poi soprattutto la situazione ora è diversa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"in realtà no, siamo un pausa per le vacanze di Natale. Ho cercato qualcuno che volesse venire lo stesso ma mi hanno bidonato tutti.."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ah ecco, anche la tua alternativa era un muretto.."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"non proprio, era intrufolarmi agli allenamenti di Bokuto"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ora è tutto molto più chiaro. Lo ha invitato per necessità, probabilmente anche tutta quella passeggiata insieme è sempre stata indirizzata a quello: gli serve qualcuno per allenarsi e per un fortuito caso ha incontrato lui. Finalmente i suoi pensieri si rilassano avendo trovato una spiegazione, ma qualcosa lo lascia strano, quasi deluso. È contento di non dover avere tutta la Nekoma attorno ma non di sentirsi cercato per mera necessità.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"cos'è quel faccino triste quattr'occhi? Se vuoi possiamo avere anche un appuntamento soli soletti io e te~"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima si gira torvo verso il suo interlocutore. Innanzitutto ha colto la sua delusione, ed è raro che qualcuno riesca a leggere le reazioni nascoste del biondo: questa cosa non va affatto bene. E poi questa storia dell'appuntamento, che cazzata. Come se uno come Kuroo volesse essere visto in giro con uno come lui, maschio tra l'altro.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"..." Non gli risponde, trasmette con gli occhi tutta la sua disapprovazione. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peccato che il moro non molla e non lascia vacillare il suo sorriso sicuro.</p><p>"allora? È un sì o un no?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A questo punto Tsukishima si confonde davvero. È serio? O lo sta solo prendendo in giro? Ma se non fosse serio che bisogno avrebbe di chiedere conferma? E poi la sua espressione è diversa dal solito, non è un ghigno dei suoi quello che gli sta rivolgendo... Possibile che quella che vede sia una sfumatura di speranza?</p><p>Ma la domanda che dovrebbe davvero farsi la sta evitando: lui vuole o non un appuntamento con il capitano della Nekoma? Il problema è che se la sta evitando vuol dire che sa già la risposta: e un sì, confuso e irrazionale ma è un sì, e Kei si odia per pensarla in questo modo.</p><p>Ritorna a guardare avanti, facendo finta di non sentire uno strano nodo alla gola e di starsene fregando come sempre di tutto e tutti.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"beh... In questi giorni non ho nulla da fare, te l'ho detto. Semplicemente se conosco qualcuno che mi porti fuori dall'albergo e a te va davvero.."</p><p>Minimizza la cosa ma suo malgrado le sue guance si sono fatte un po' più calde via via che parlava, sperando sempre che non fosse tutta una madornale presa in giro. Fatto sta che quelle guance non migliorano per niente quando con la coda dell'occhio vede il moro fare un sorriso così brillante da sembrare un lampione.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"perfetto~! Allora scambiandoci i numeri quattr'occhi!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"oh... Ok"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>C'è un po' troppa felicità in giro mentre salvano i contatti sul telefono. Tsukishima è ancora più confuso di prima. Però non riesce a smettere di pensare che quell'incontro casuale si sta facendo piuttosto interessante.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok avrei mille cose da dire ma non trovo un modo per scriverle<br/>Cominciamo col punto più importante: questo è ufficialmente il mio regalo di compleanno per il mio Kuroo (auguri ancora, ti voglio un bene dell'anima!) ovvero la persona con cui ho scritto la role da cui questa storia nasce. A lei dedico tutto il lavoro, anche perché è praticamente la seconda autrice in quanto la stragrande maggioranza delle scene viene dalla nostra role quasi integralmente.<br/>Secondo punto: ogni capitolo avrà il come titolo una canzone (con strofa sotto), spero la musica vi faccia entrare nel mood giusto per ogni parte della storia! Metterò sempre qui nelle note l'autore del pezzo (per il primo capitolo: Sia, Diplo, Labrinth)<br/>Terzo punto: è la prima volta che scrivo una fanfiction quindi sarei super super contenta di sapere cosa ne pensate, critiche comprese!<br/>And finally, pubblicherò ogni settimana un nuovo capitolo alternando i punti di vista- ci tengo a dire che andando avanti saranno un pò più lunghi, e pieni di taaante cose... so wait for it ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing in the Moonlight (It's caught me in its spotlight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I passed you in the doorway</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, you took me with a glance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should've took that last bus home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I asked you for a dance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Assurdo. Tutto è completamente assurdo e inspiegabile e inaspettato, l'universo gli ha fatto un regalo. Dovrebbe ringraziarlo, e sarebbe proprio il momento giusto dato che sta in ginocchio il un tempio ma Kuroo non ha mai creduto a queste cose. Forse è arrivato il tempo di iniziare a dare conto a quelle storie sui legami nascosti tra le persone e gli incontri del destino, perché altrimenti non si spiega com'è che ha trovato nel minimarket dietro casa il ragazzo di cui si è invaghito al campo di allenamento mesi prima. Abitano lontani chilometri eppure in un giorno di metà dicembre si trova fianco a fianco con lui, a guardarlo di nascosto mentre il biondo ha gli occhi chiusi pensando a chissà quale richiesta da fare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo la sua richiesta ce l'ha, non in mente ma materialmente a 50 centimetri da sé. Anche se ad essere sincero già quello che ha ottenuto in quel giorno gli sembra oro. Pensa così e viene ovviamente beccato in flagrante mentre lo fissa, ma poco importa. L'immagine del ragazzo è contornata dal bianco della neve e i suoi occhi incorniciati dalle lenti sembrano brillare come la luna fuori da una finestra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" ...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi chiedevo quale potesse essere il tuo desiderio" opta per la sincerità, tanto la figuraccia l'ha già fatta. E poi non gli funzionano troppo i pensieri se i suoi occhi di miele gli stanno così addosso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Se lo dici non si avvera, genio. Non che io ci creda molto.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima ha sempre avuto la capacità di rispondere in modo irritante a qualsiasi domanda, e questa cosa è una droga per Kuroo: se provocare fosse uno sport sarebbe il suo preferito, forse anche più della pallavolo, e dalla prima volta in cui lui e il biondo si sono incontrati si è ripromesso di trovare sempre un nuovo modo per lasciarlo senza parole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certamente confessarsi a lui ora sarebbe un metodo vincente, ma non è il caso se vuole evitare di perdere del tutto la sua amicizia. In ogni caso quel giorno ha scoperto che i toni più dolci riescono a coglierlo impreparato, probabilmente non è abituato a riceverli e arriva persino ad arrossire (cosa che Kuroo reputa assolutamente adorabile). Anche ora, chiedendogli del desiderio con voce morbida e ammirata, il moro era riuscito ad ottenere un attimo di esitazione dal terribile Tsukishima. In ogni caso non inveisce oltre e parlottando lo porta fuori dal tempio, anche perché purtroppo il tempo a sua disposizione sta per finire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Si è fatto buio, credo che dovrai tornare dalla tua famiglia"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sì, direi. Ricordo la strada da--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ti accompagno io ovviamente" lo interrompe e il biondo lo guarda male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ovviamente. Stavo appunto dicendo che ricordo la strada dal minimarket in poi ma non ho idea di come siamo arrivati qui"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Non temere, sono un gentiluomo io. Ti scorterò fin sotto l'hotel" e azzarda pure un occhiolino insieme al tono tronfio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guadagna una bella sbuffata che sa tanto di presa in giro, ma va bene fin quando Tsukki accetta. E poi così può vedere dov'è che sta in quei giorni e venirlo a prendere per il loro appuntamento. A proposito di questo, si guarda bene dal parlarne prima di arrivare davanti al portone dell'albergo- dopo la camminata riempita da discorsi sul niente e un po' di silenzi imbarazzanti- ma lì è il ragazzo a sorprenderlo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora.. tu domani avresti allenamento di solito?" chiede con una voce non troppo sicura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh..? Ah, si, ma... In realtà pensavo... Pensavo appunto di portarti fuori domani, magari a pranzo..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cazzo, non vale. Non è così che doveva andare, si era preparato un discorso molto più da figo, non queste quattro parole impacciate. Tra l'altro ora tutti e due non si guardano, immersi come sono nell'imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Non mi avevi mica detto di aver già deciso il giorno. Comunque.. va bene"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sente le ultime due parole e torna a respirare, per un attimo aveva temuto di aver perso tutto. Lo guarda di nuovo e gli sorride, seppure in modo meno figo di quanto vorrebbe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfetto, allora passo per le 11. Non farmi aspettare biondino~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si vede che il soprannome gli è gradito come un pugno sul naso: "Ti meriti un'ora sotto il diluvio davanti a questa porta" risponde con il suo peggiore tono freddo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo ridacchia mentre si allontana di qualche passo all'indietro guardando ancora quel volto, come se avesse timore di rendersi conto che è tutto un sogno, poi si gira scuotendo una mano. Come nei migliori film romantici dopo poco si volta verso il biondo, ma lui è già dentro e gli lascia solo il suono di un portone che si chiude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con la faccia sepolta nel cuscino lotta contro la tentazione. È arrivato a casa praticamente canticchiando dalla felicità (imbarazzo? Giusto un minimo considerati i vicini in giardino), ha mangiato di fretta e poi si è fiondato a letto e ora è lì, a tenere in mano il telefono con la chat vuota aperta. Sa che è ridicolo farsi sentire dopo nemmeno tre ore, ma sta morendo dalla voglia di leggere sullo schermo la notifica col nome di Tsukishima come mittente. Lotta contro se stesso facendosi le peggiori minacce, poi si concede di provare a pensare cosa scrivere ma quest'attimo di debolezza è fatale: un minuto dopo ha già premuto il tasto invio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Buonasera Tsukki~. Ancora sveglio?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aspetta con così tanta ansia che ha bisogno di bere per calmarsi e distrarsi. Va a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua ma quando torna vede lo schermo illuminato e si dimentica pure di avere sete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Non so per quanto, ma si. E non chiamarmi così.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Eeh? Ma il tuo amichetto ti ci chiama sempre!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Infatti odio già abbastanza lui.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Sei senz'anima. Si vede che quel ragazzo ti adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Non è vero, e comunque non vedo cosa c'entri. Hai altri argomenti di conversazione a parte Yamaguchi? Altrimenti stacco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo ci pensa un po', ma in quel non gli viene in mente nessuno dei mille trucchi da buon corteggiatore che di solito consiglia in giro. Un'idea decente, un'idea decente...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Che stai facendo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ridicolo. Semplicemente ridicolo. Incredibile come quel biondino lo faccia entrare in confusione ogni benedetta volta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ottima originalità. Comunque fisso il soffitto al buio sperando che mia cugina si sia già addormentata e non parli più.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Uh allora stiamo facendo la stessa cosa! Certo, cugina a parte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Che spasso eh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Passano alcuni secondi di dubbio con milioni di paranoie e dubbi dentro (</span>
  <em>
    <span>si starà annoiando? Mi risponde solo per educazione? Pensa che sia ossessivo? Forse pensa solo che sono un idiota)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, poi il moro decide di spararsi una nuova cartuccia e azzardare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Posso chiamarti?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Altra ansia per un minuto intero. Un fottuto intero minuto. Stavolta si scola tutto il bicchiere d'un fiato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ora si.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un colpo al cuore. Collassa sul cuscino con un sorriso da ebete e tenta di calmarsi, quantomeno di far smettere di tremare le mani, prima di fare partire la chiamata senza avere idea di che dire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Tsukki?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" ..non chiamarmi così" risponde la solita voce distaccata dopo un secondo di esitazione, ma il moro ha quasi il dubbio di sentirci un filo di imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detto a voce fa ancora meno paura"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsk"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo torna a sogghignare, felice di poterlo sentire così vicino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"È un problema se ti tengo sveglio?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Se lo fosse non ti avrei risposto, non credi?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forse può sbagliarsi, ma il moro crede di sentire una sfumatura quasi ammiccante nella voce dell'altro e la cosa gli fa anche troppo piacere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eheh hai ragione. L'importante è che per domani sei bello sveglio, ho in mente tante cose per il nostro appuntamento..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mh.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il biondo non risponde, forse imbarazzato dal tono più intimo usato dal più grande. Per parte sua Kuroo si sente in paradiso, tante di quelle volte ha desiderato avere il suo numero che ora gli vanno benissimo anche i suo silenzi se sono lì vicini al suo orecchio. Data l'atmosfera e la grande finestra davanti a sé Kuroo si lascia trasportare dal momento, fissa il cielo profondo e parla quasi incantato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hai modo di vedere la luna?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Adesso?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sì"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Non proprio.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stasera è stupenda"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gialla e appuntita, non molto grande ma luminosa. Riempie perfettamente lo spazio della sua finestra lasciato libero dalle tende.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sai, ogni volta che la guardo mi ricorda qualcosa di te"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Appena quelle parole volano via dalle sue labbra si rende conto che forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, forse è un po' troppo. Kuroo tende a dimenticarsi che da quell'ultimo giorno di campo sono passati mesi, senza mai vedersi o parlarsi, e che certi pensieri possano essere un peso troppo grande all'improvviso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Per fortuna Tsukishima ritorna sempre sul suo sarcasmo, seppure un po' meno sicuro del solito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non pensavo fossi così tanto al centro dei tuoi pensieri"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Se solo sapessi...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beh deve essere così anche per te. Insomma, un bell'uomo come me non si dimentica~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Così umile poi"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ti sento sarcastico, può essere?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riesce a strappargli uno sbuffo che sembra quasi una minima risata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Diciamo che ogni tanto in campo i tuoi consigli mi sono tornati in mente"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Questa piccola cosa lo rende così felice che sulla faccia del capitano torna di nuovo il sorriso più scemo del mondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eheh onorato~. E ho ancora tanto altro da insegnarti.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Non solo per quanto riguarda la pallavolo..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Segue un silenzio strano, il moro sta in attesa costretto ad ascoltare come colonna sonora dei suoi pensieri il ritmo assordante del suo cuore che sale piano piano in gola. Ha l'impressione che l'altro sia in dubbio se parlare o meno...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..dimmi una cosa. Anche ora mi vedi lì al posto della luna?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo trova adorabile l'incertezza con cui Tsukishima ha parlato, la tenerezza di quella domanda, ma si tiene questa considerazione per sé e il suo sorriso scemo dato che non vuole rischiare che lui gli stacchi in faccia. Però il cuore ormai è arrivato alla testa e forse gli offusca la ragione con la forza dei sentimenti che coltiva da un po' troppo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Se ti ho così vicino e so di rivederti domani, no. Non ho bisogno della luna se ci sei tu qui"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, questo è decisamente troppo presto. Nel vuoto che si crea il moro ha tutto il tempo per pentirsene, ma qualcosa lo aveva spinto a lasciarsi andare e aprirsi un po' di più con una stupida speranza, con un tono forse troppo dolce che lasciava sentire troppo dei battiti del suo cuore. Ora però tutto è silenzio, un silenzio soffocante, Kuroo è preoccupato perché l'altro non accenna a rispondere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsu-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ho paura che mia sorella si stia svegliando, devo staccare"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh.. si certo, ok"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora buonanotte. Ci si vede domani"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A domani"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La voce del ragazzo si trasforma in un suono metallico dal telefono e poi in silenzio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanculo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo poggia a caso il cellulare, si butta le mani sul viso e le passa sugli occhi stanchi e sulla mente ancora più stanca dei suoi errori. E si maledice, anzi maledice quella bellissima luna per essere così lontana da raggiungere. In quel momento vorrebbe solo scappare via dalla cazzata che teme di aver appena fatto.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grazie a chiunque abbia letto, spero di avervi messo un po' di curiosità e di riuscire ad appassionarvi via via che la storia cresce! Nei prossimi capitoli le cose evolveranno abbastanza veloci... a poco a poco tutto avrà un senso ;)<br/>Per il capitolo di oggi la canzone è dei Thin Lizzy (da non confondere con l'altra dancing in the moonlight probabilmente più famosa dei Toploader), anche se la versione che mi ha ispirato è la cover degli Smashing Pumpkins.<br/>Se vi va sarò felicissima di sapere cosa ne pensate, anche delle scelte musicali perché secondo me sono una parte fondamentale, so let me know &lt;3<br/>P.S. i capitoli non saranno sempre della stessa lunghezza, magari per quelli più brevi pubblicherò un po' prima di una settimana!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All we do is drive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All we do is think about the feelings that we hide</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sick and full of pride</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All we do is drive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si sveglia male. Dormire col braccio sulla faccia non era stata un'ottima idea, considerato che ora non si sente la mano. Come se poi coprirsi gli occhi servisse davvero a smettere di pensare. Il telefono diligentemente attaccato al caricatore è ancora spento come lo aveva lasciato quando è scappato da quella chiamata con Kuroo, ma non era riuscito a spegnere la sua mente o tantomeno scappare dal ricordo delle parole del ragazzo. Tutto quello stupido paragone con la luna era suonato... come dire.. inutilmente romantico. Kei non capisce ma non vuole neanche provarci, lo infastidisce anche solo pensarci e per questo aveva quasi staccato in faccia al moro la notte prima. Si alza ma il telefono lo lascia spento.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>10:45. È pronto, col cappotto accanto sul letto, e sa perfettamente di dover necessariamente accendere ora. Rischia che Kuroo pensi che non si sia neanche svegliato, è maleducazione. Però qualcosa lo blocca, ha paura di trovare... non lo sa neanche lui cosa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk, sono patetico</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prende il maledetto cellulare, lo accende..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..e niente.  Un paio di messaggi da Yamaguchi, nulla di più.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aspetta altri  10 minuti lì davanti al letto come un idiota, e l’unica cosa che cambia è che alla fine gli fa male il collo a guardare in giù.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fissa lo schermo ancora un momento, come per riordinare i pensieri confusi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosa si aspettava? Magari quel tipo si è pure dimenticato di dover passare da lui. In effetti ha proprio l'aspetto, e ormai sono le 11. Volta le spalle al letto, abbandona un attimo la testa all’indietro e tira un sospiro di sollievo: ormai prova una specie di cinica felicità quando il mondo gli dimostra che le cose nuove, magari anche interessanti, finiscono per dissolversi nel nulla. Sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mette a posto il cappotto e la sciarpa, ha nella mente una canzone ascoltata poco prima e la lascia scorrere senza pensare a niente di concreto. Lascia che il testo occupi lo spazio dove prima stavano preoccupazioni evidentemente senza senso, e può dire che quando vibra il telefono si sente ormai quasi indifferente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> sono quasi arrivato</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apre la chat, visualizza, ma non trova un modo per rispondere. Ok, forse non può definirsi proprio indifferente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san: </em>
  </b>
  <span>non fare la diva, non farmi aspettare sul serio</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Tsukki sono sotto, non costringermi a venirti a cercare stanza per stanza </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> sono pronto ma forse preferisco lasciarti là solo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dice così ma in realtà è già sulle scale, tanto che non dà nemmeno tempo al moro di inviare una risposta: si fa trovare praticamente davanti a lui, aprendo la porta mentre il ragazzo è ancora con la faccia china sul cellulare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha qualche istante prima che lui lo noti per rendersi conto che c'è qualcosa di diverso da come lo ha visto di solito: niente vestiti sportivi, niente aria trasandata. I capelli sono il solito casino ma sembrano quasi avere un loro senso quel giorno. Sarà il fatto che ci sta davvero uscendo insieme- gli sembra stupido chiamarlo "appuntamento"- ma per la prima volta si ritrova a pensare che Kuroo sia davvero un bel ragazzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si schiarisce la voce e viene investito dall'intensità dei suoi occhi sorpresi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsukki!" Non gli dà il tempo di ricordargli che odia quel soprannome. "Non mi hai fatto aspettare alla fine~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Odio essere prevedibile"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si guardano per qualche secondo, il sorriso del moro è così grande e sincero che alla fine Kei ha il dubbio di non essere riuscito a rimanere impassibile come sempre. Però è proprio Kuroo a distogliere lo sguardo per primo, nello stesso attimo in cui il suo sorriso vacilla come se avesse ricordato un brutto particolare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora.. iniziamo il giro, che dici? Spero tu abbia un po' di souvenir da comprare perché la mattina la buttiamo tra i negozi!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entro l'ora di pranzo si ritrova effettivamente con in mano svariati sacchettini pieni di roba da regalare e una fame abbastanza fastidiosa. L'atmosfera tra loro è stata tranquilla per tutta la mattinata, ha sinceramente scoperto di divertirsi con lui, Kuroo ha persino smesso di ricoprirlo di domande o sparare frasi dalla dubbia interpretazione. Oddio, in realtà c'è stato un momento strano ma è stata probabilmente colpa del biondo, o meglio della sua reazione alla frase poco umile dell'altro mentre cercavano un regalo per Akane: "ho esperienza coi regali alle ragazze, fidati di me". Ecco, a quel punto Tsukishima deve avergli mostrato un'espressione non proprio entusiasta (è più forte di lui, odia chi si vanta per certe cose) e Kuroo deve averla interpretata male, perché ha iniziato a blaterare qualcosa su un'unica vera storia che aveva avuto da più piccolo... Come se al biondo cambiasse qualcosa. È ovvio che un ragazzo come Kuroo abbia conosciuto l'amore- o qualcosa di simile- molto più di lui. È più grande, più estroverso, più affascinante, non c'è da sorprendersi ed essere gelosi sarebbe insensato (che poi gelosi di che? Non hanno neanche mai parlato davvero prima di ieri). Infatti Tsukishima non lo è stato e non lo è ora mentre ci ripensa, di nuovo, per la terza o quarta volta, camminando verso il locale dove il moro vuole portarlo. Fatto sta comunque che da quel momento gli è sembrato di trovarsi più spesso i suoi occhi addosso ma per fortuna non prova più fastidio, sta imparando a reggere quel calore che il suo sguardo gli lascia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ecco, sarebbe questo" Kuroo indica un locale dei mille, dall'aspetto tradizionale. "Si mangia bene ed è economico, ti va? Ah e ovviamente pago io"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma per favore. Mi va bene tutto ma la mia parte la pago io"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Non se ne parla, è il nostro appuntamento e ti ho invitato io quindi ti offro il pranzo"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il biondo gli rivolge uno sguardo quasi schifato "cos'è, un tentativo di interpretazione del ragazzo per bene dei film romantici? Con quella crestina e quel ghigno non ci crederebbe nessuno, ti conviene finirla"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guarda che sono un gentiluomo io"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no ti prego non ricominciare"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora non opporti"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Continuerò ad oppormi alla cassa, ora ho fame"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanno a sedersi, ma nel corso del pranzo Tsukishima si vede servite ancora altre mille scene da film: gli sguardi da dietro il menù, le mani che si sfiorano per sbaglio, le ginocchia che toccano sotto il tavolo. Arrivati ad un certo punto si chiede se non sia finito per sbaglio in qualche fiction, o in uno di quei programmi in cui ti organizzano uno scherzo gigante con tutti attorno a te complici. E come se non bastasse, rullo di tamburi, spunta pure il dolce ordinato a sorpresa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Si può sapere come hai fatto a beccare il mio dolce preferito?" Chiede sospettoso guardando la torta alle fragole sul piatto davanti a sé.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ho i miei informatori. Vai a chiedere al tuo amichetto con le lentiggini~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non ci può credere, Yamaguchi non può davvero aver venduto informazioni su di lui! Anche perché quel traditore sa praticamente tutto considerato che sono amici da sempre...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..e cosa avresti scoperto?" Chiede stando molto sulla difensiva.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Qualcosa sulle fragole, sui dinosauri, e sulla tua tendenza nerd" Il sorrisetto soddisfatto di Kuroo non promette nulla di buono, seppure quelle informazioni non siano troppo distruggi-dignità.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Però all'improvviso gli balena in mente una domanda molto più importante: assottiglia gli occhi e si avvicina poggiando le braccia sul tavolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kuroo-san, da quand'è che fai indagini su di me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il ragazzo non tentenna, imita tranquillo la sua posizione con un sorriso furbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsukki caro, hai ancora così tanto da imparare~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tu credi forse di aver già imparato tutto su di me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Non è così?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ci sono cose che non puoi sapere chiedendo agli altri"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prima che Tsukishima se ne renda conto tra loro è partita qualcosa di molto simile ad una sfida, e il moro non accenna a tirare giù quel ghigno così fastidioso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"È mio interesse scoprire di te ciò che gli altri non sanno..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parlando i loro volti si sono avvicinati senza davvero volerlo, ma a quel punto Kei torna indietro poggiato allo schienale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“e io cosa ci guadagno? Segreti per segreti”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “per scoprire i miei segreti bisogna starmi vicino, sei disposto a rischiare?” una scintilla brilla per un istante in quegli occhi scuri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non mi piace essere in disparità. Magari ne vale la pena...”. Un momento dopo si rende conto di aver parlato senza pensare troppo, con un tono più ammiccante del solito. In ogni caso non se ne pente, soprattutto perché il sorriso complice che Kuroo gli rivolge senza dire altro è una valida ricompensa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torna a concentrarsi sulla sua torta tutto contento, ma si vede sparire in un istante la prima forchettata che stava per mangiare. Sparire dove? Nella bocca dell'altro, che prendendolo per il polso gli ha spostato di forza la mano con annessa forchetta. Tsukishima lo guarda malissimo, per lui non esiste oltraggio peggiore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"tu... Se avevi intenzione di rubarmi il dolce potevi evitare di ordinarmelo" ringhia portando il braccio indietro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"eheh, ci tieni parecchio a quanto pare. Guarda che mi ingelosisco di lei~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" fai bene. Non vinceresti mai il confronto"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonostante la cattiveria che il biondo gli lancia con gli occhi Kuroo non smette di sogghignare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"imboccami una volta e il resto è tutto tuo"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ma cosa..?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" non ci penso neanche" risponde con un tono che non ammette repliche.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"benissimo" allunga il braccio e gli ruba il piattino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" !! " Non pensava fosse possibile ma lo guarda ancora peggio, minaccioso "Kuroo-san."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" una volta sola, ed è tua"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Maledizione. Lo odia, sinceramente, con tutto se stesso. "Fanculo. Poi mi spieghi perché" acconsente così, avvicinando la mano con la forchetta mentre lo guarda con due occhi che meditano l’omicidio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il moro porta in mezzo il piatto, per niente turbato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" non ci vuole sempre un perché Tsukki. Aaah~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apre la bocca con il mento poggiato sulla mano e Kei si maledice. Prende uno stupido pezzo di dolce e arrossendo imbocca quell'idiota.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"mh~ grazie, è buonissima!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"tsk"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non capisce. Semplicemente il suo cervello non trova le connessioni logiche che cerca e che di solito è così bravo a trovare. Il problema è che quel nuovo dilemma di un metro e novanta con capelli antigravitazionali e sguardo da teppista è scritto in una lingua che Tsukishima non è abituato a tradurre. I suoi gesti, le sue attenzioni, le sue proposte, hanno tutti dei significati che non sta riuscendo a cogliere e la cosa lo mette a disagio. Ora sono nel mezzo dell'immensa fila per entrare alla Tokyo Tower, che per fortuna scorre velocemente ma non abbastanza da non dargli il tempo di pensare. Per non perderlo nella confusione e trascinarlo nella fila giusta Kuroo prima lo aveva preso per il polso ma la sua mano è ancora ferma là adesso. Schiacciati come sono tra la gente nessuno ci fa caso e il moro non sembra preoccuparsene minimamente, però Kei continua a chiedersi perché.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora, sarebbe stupido pensare che uno intuitivo come Tsukishima sia così ingenuo e perso tra le nuvole da non aver considerato l'ipotesi che Kuroo ci stia provando con lui, solo teste di rapa come Hinata o Kageyama non arriverebbero neanche a porsi il dubbio. Però il mondo gli riconosca l'oggettività di almeno tre delle 1000 confutazioni a questa tesi che la sua mente è riuscita a trovare: 1. Kuroo è più grande, perché mai provarci con un primino; 2. Abitano lontani chilometri, che senso avrebbe una relazione; 3. Non trova nemmeno un motivo per cui credere che uno come Kuroo non sia etero, considerata poi la sua autoproclamata esperienza nei regali alle ragazze. Insomma, scartare questa ipotesi è del tutto ragionevole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almeno fin quando non si considera quella frase strana sulla luna della sera prima...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avanzano di qualche passo, in un silenzio tranquillo in mezzo alla confusione. Non ci vuole molto, fra poco sarà il loro turno per entrare nell'ascensore gigante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E se Kuroo ci stesse provando sul serio?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È una cosa a cui pensare in effetti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei non lo ha mai guardato in questo senso prima d'ora. Non ha mai guardato nessun ragazzo in questo senso in realtà. Oddio, non che con le ragazze sia mai andata tanto diversamente. È stato fidanzato una volta sola in vita sua (per molto poco tempo) ma solo perché lei lo aveva quasi pregato ed era oggettivamente bellissima. Questa giustificazione non gli fa onore, lo sa, ma le opinioni della gente non hanno effetto su di lui da parecchio. Forse è anche per questo che il pensiero di potersi scoprire omosessuale non lo turba chissà quanto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pff</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All'improvviso gli viene quasi da ridere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma per favore, di che sta parlando. Come se qualcuno potesse davvero mai essere attratto da lui. Dal suo aspetto magari sì, dato che nonostante non ci veda niente di straordinario Kei ormai ha capito che la gente lo reputa “bello”, ma sicuramente non simpatico o affabile o meritevole di amore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conclusione? Meglio non porsi problemi inesistenti. Presto il mondo provvederà a far dissolvere nel nulla ogni restante ambiguità.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eh beh c'è poco da dire, qui iniziano a scoprirsi le carte... Gli indizi ci sono e andranno crescendo, ma ognuno dei due idioti avrà il suo modo di arrovellarcisi. Specialmente nel prossimo capitolo che sarà praticamente una caccia al tesoro ;)<br/>Canzone di oggi "Drive" di Halsey, un'artista che adoro e una canzone che mi sembra perfetta per Tsukki, vi consiglio di dare un’occhiata anche il resto del testo!<br/>Come credo si sia capito adoro soffermarmi sui pensieri e sui ragionamenti dei personaggi (Tsukishima soprattutto perché lo sento molto vicino a me), secondo me sono quelli che danno la credibilità ad una storia. Aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensate, grazie come sempre per il vostro tempo &lt;3 love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lovers' Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should you shake my ash to the wind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord, forget all of my sins</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, let me die where I lie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Neath the curse of my lover's eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finalmente rientrano fra le circa 30 persone che alla volta si infilano all'interno dell'ascensore della Torre; sono tra i primi quindi finiscono subito vicini alla parete di fondo, e fin qui nessun problema. Il problema sta nel </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span> finiscono: Tsukishima è con la schiena a muro, lui gli sta di fronte ad una distanza allarmante dalla faccia, costretto a tenere la mano contro la parete (sempre accanto al suo viso) per non finirgli del tutto addosso a causa della valanga di gente che spinge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“s-scusa Tsukki..." il moro non riesce a nascondere l'imbarazzo nonostante cerchi di mascherarlo con una mezza risata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"no figurati.. Non è mica colpa tua.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche se dice così Kuroo riesce perfettamente a vedere le sue guance colorarsi di imbarazzo. Non lo sta facendo apposta, non era sua intenzione, ma di certo il moro non si lamenta di potergli stare tanto vicino. Riesce a notare tanti piccoli particolari di quegli occhi ambrati che si rifiutano di guardarlo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"non avevi detto che i posti affollati ti davano fastidio..?" chiede Tsukishima nell'evidente tentativo di sembrare disinvolto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo so e so che danno fastidio anche a te. Ma non potevi perderti la Tokyo Tower, poi prometto che mi farò perdonare"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..? " finalmente il biondo lo guarda di nuovo, seppure in modo interrogativo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ti porto in un bel parco enorme, niente folla, solo io te e gli alberi"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"mh.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima non sembra convinto, o meglio sembra che i suoi occhi stiano cercando di indagargli l'anima. Per un attimo Kuroo viene rapito dalla loro intensità: è come se il biondo stesse davanti alla rete cercando di leggere le intenzioni dell'alzatore avversario un attimo prima che l'azione inizi. Kuroo sente un brivido caldo sulla schiena, questione di un istante, ma riconosce bene la sensazione di quando mette da parte la paura di rischiare. D’accordo, magari non sa alzare, ma da centrale ha tutta l'intenzione di andare oltre quel muro, e quale modo migliore per farlo se non con una veloce proprio quando l’avversario non se la aspetta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" non ti va di stare un po' da soli?" chiede con un mezzo sorriso, facendo appello alla bellezza che è consapevole di avere e che di sicuro è aiutata da tutta quella vicinanza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vede il biondo diventare più teso, nota la scintilla sorpresa che si accende nei suoi occhi e che poi si  rispegne subito. La minima pausa prima della sua risposta riempie il moro di soddisfazione.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“credo di preferirlo alla confusione”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Punto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ok, il tono è sempre quello serio e apatico e non è esattamente un "sì", ma per Kuroo quello è un punto. Anche perché il rossore non se n'è ancora andato dalle guance dell'altro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"anch'io" non smette di guardarlo, a fondo, senza lasciarsi sfuggire un solo secondo di quella vicinanza. Per la prima volta scopre la piacevole agitazione di avere il suo corpo a pochi centimetri di distanza, e pochi secondi pare durino ore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"però anche la confusione a volte ha i suoi vantaggi..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruota un po’ il viso per distogliere lo sguardo fingendo noncuranza, e come se non fosse già abbastanza ovvio che si riferisca a tutta quella situazione si avvicina di mezzo passo a lui. Potrebbe contare una spanna di spazio tra il corpo di lui e il suo. A parole si atteggia da gran corteggiatore, ma in realtà il cuore nel petto gli sta martellando in maniera assordante e non ha assolutamente il coraggio guardare la reazione del ragazzo. Sa solo che Tsukishima non scappa e neanche lo prende a sberle, il che è già molto positivo, e che il suo corpo è in tensione più di prima- non che lo tocchi eh, ma lo percepisce dall'aria elettrica tra loro. Forse ha fatto di nuovo una cazzata... Ma forse no. Fatto sta che il biondo non risponde. Arrivano in quel momento al secondo livello della torre e scendono dall'ascensore, facendo incontrare i loro sguardi una sola volta mentre si allontanano tra le persone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo ci è venuto spesso quissú, ma l'attrazione principale della torre rimane sempre guardare le reazioni della gente che ci porti e Tsukishima vale mille volte di più. Non solo perché ai suoi occhi è stramaledettamente bello e lo sfondo di Tokyo illimitata alle sue spalle lo esalta ancora di più, ma anche perché prima d'ora non aveva mai visto quello sguardo meravigliato sul suo volto. Di solito è così apatico che pare non potersi sorprendere di nulla, e invece ora sembra quasi incantato dal panorama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non resiste e gli chiede di farsi una foto ricordo, ma anche una volta ottenuta quella non riesce ancora ad imporsi di non guardarlo mentre lui gironzola per la struttura. Tra l'altro questo obiettivo diventa ancora più difficile quando si rende conto che anche Tsukishima di tanto in tanto gli lancia degli sguardi. All’inizio pensa che sia tutta una sua fantasia, una suggestione della sua mente ormai catturata da quegli occhi di miele, ma poi deve darsi oggettivamente torto. Una di queste volte la cosa si fa troppo evidente, i loro sguardi si incrociano e rimangono incastrati per qualche secondo più del normale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perché all'improvviso così silenzioso?" gli chiede il biondo dalla ringhiera a cui è poggiato, subito davanti alla vetrata, ma Kuroo ha l'impressione che non sia una vera domanda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poco importa, in questo momento non può che essere sincero con lui. Si sente quasi affondare nel miele caldo dei suoi occhi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Qualcosa mi ha catturato"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima si volta subito, veloce abbastanza da coprire il rossore che probabilmente gli è salito al viso, e ancora una volta fissando la città oltre il vetro non dice nulla. Kuroo trattiene un leggero sorriso (troppo dolce e vero per lasciarlo libero sulle labbra) e decide di non spingersi oltre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si ritrovano qualche minuto più tardi di nuovo nell'ascensore per tornare giù, stavolta fianco a fianco, e non si sono ancora detti niente. Non è un silenzio così imbarazzante ma Kuroo si sente lo stesso in dovere di cercare qualcosa da dire, qualcosa che probabilmente verrà fuori di una stupidità incredibile dato che i suoi neuroni non connettono più granchè. Menomale che un istante prima che apra bocca a grande sorpresa ci pensa Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sei tu che fai tutto questo profumo?" Parla come se non fosse niente di che ma il moro viene colto impreparato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh .. ehm... Non lo so, può essere.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>L'altro lo guarda come se fosse uno scemo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hai messo il profumo stamattina o no? Non mi pare una cosa difficile da sapere"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Si, si l'ho messo, giusto una goccia..  !! "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si ritrova all'improvviso il naso del biondo a due centimetri di distanza dal collo e i battiti aumentati per tre volte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...si, sei tu" Tsukishima si allontana dopo la sua indagine lasciando l'altro in stato confusionale, e dandogli il colpo di grazia un momento dopo aggiungendo un "buono, mi piace" con annesso accenno (minimo) di sorriso. Sarà una cosa stupida ma su Kuroo ha un effetto enorme, gli arriva il cuore fino alle orecchie, e quando escono si sente ancora tra le stelle. Per questo appena vede la bancarella di bracciali in cuoio che sta di fronte si lascia trascinare dall'idea folle che gli viene: si allontana un istante e l'istante dopo ha già messo qualcosa al polso del biondo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehi ma che..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Regalino~" si becca uno sguardo gelido, ma non si aspettava niente di diverso. Tsukishima si guarda il bracciale, lo rigira un po' di volte, e nonostante l’astio iniziale sembra che gli piaccia. Non ci mette tanto a notare che sul braccio del più grande ce n'è uno uguale: semplice, scuro, con una targhetta in metallo al centro con su scritte le sue iniziali. Che poi sono anche quelle di lui: K T. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ritorna uno sguardo interrogativo sul viso del biondo, ma stavolta c'è anche un quasi-sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E questo che vorrebbe dire?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Puoi interpretarlo in tre modi: 1, sono le iniziali del tuo nome e cognome; 2, sono le iniziali del mio nome e cognome; 3- quella che preferisco- sono le iniziali dei nostri due primi nomi~" Si gode l'espressione di uno Tsukishima preso alla sprovvista, che però dopo i primi due secondi si ricompone velocemente e torna sicuro e divertito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Considerato che se li hai comprati uguali è perché vuoi che anche il significato sia uguale..” guarda i loro polsi vicini come per pensarci “il primo caso implicherebbe che tu sia fissato col mio nome, il che sarebbe alquanto inquietante; il secondo caso implicherebbe che sia fissato</span>
  <em>
    <span> io</span>
  </em>
  <span> col tuo nome, che non succederebbe neanche se tu fossi la regina; il terzo... Direi che è quello che salva di più la dignità ad entrambi."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ama quel suo modo di parlare, la sicurezza con cui ogni parola viene fuori dalle sue labbra dopo che la sua mente ha indagato ogni angolo della realtà. Eppure spera che stavolta tutte quelle parole siano solo un pretesto, una maschera per nascondere qualcosa di più.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora avrà questo significato" gli risponde con un ghigno un po' più docile del solito, poi con una bella pacca sulla spalla (poco gradita dall’altro) lo costringe a rimettersi a camminare verso una fermata del bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passo dopo passo Kuroo non può non notare che il più piccolo di tanto in tanto torna a guardarsi il bracciale al polso, e pensa che sia ragionevole considerarla come una cosa positiva. Peccato che le cose positive finiscono sempre per distrarlo e arrivati alla fermata si lascia passare davanti l'autobus da prendere. Appena se ne rende conto rimane fermo come uno scemo a guardarlo ripartire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Cazzo."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Che c'è?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Era quello"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il biondo gli molla uno sguardo così piatto che fa quasi fisicamente male "... ma sei un idiota davvero allora"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poi Tsukishima lo afferma per il polso e lo tira con sé iniziando a correre, regalando al povero Kuroo un mini-infarto e magari una slogatura alla spalla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Che fai??"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"La prossima fermata non sarà lontana e quel coso va lentissimo, non l'abbiamo perso" gli molla il braccio e inizia a correre più veloce "muovi il culo, gatto da poltrona!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>".. tsk. Maledetto campagnolo..!" Scuote la testa e scatta in avanti anche lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando finalmente sono seduti in fondo al maledetto autobus hanno tutti e due il fiato corto e le guance bordeaux, ma nonostante questo scoppiano a ridere come due idioti. Certo è un po' snervante vedere che anche in quello stato il biondo mantiene la solita eleganza, quella bellezza quasi fastidiosa mentre si tira su gli occhiali col dito. Per parte sua, temendo di essere tutt'altro che elegante dopo una corsa del genere, Kuroo si guarda nel riflesso del finestrino per darsi una sistemata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aah niente da fare, sono il solito figo~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima gli rivolge uno sguardo beffardo sollevando un sopracciglio, prima di appoggiare i gomiti alle ginocchia e la testa alle mani per riposarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La consapevolezza non è sempre un bene"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Probabilmente quello è il massimo complimento a cui Tetsurō può ambire quindi si sente già al settimo cielo. Si gira a guardare lui, e c'è un momento di silenzio in cui semplicemente il moro si gode la sua immagine perfetta. Alla fine gli sorride con più dolcezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Certe cose sono oggettive"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima lascia andare una semi-risata, Kuroo lo reputa abbastanza intuitivo da pensare che abbia capito che si riferiva a lui e alla sua bellezza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per l'ennesima volta Tetsurou rimane incantato dal modo in cui le labbra del ragazzo si piegano quando sorride davvero, dal cuore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si lascia andare contro lo schienale e butta all'indietro la testa con un gran sospiro. Sta ad occhi chiusi ma non riesce a togliersi dalla mente le immagini di quella giornata. Potrebbe morire e rivivere al ricordo di anche uno solo dei suoi sorrisi, e oggi gliene ha visti fare così tanti che non di sente degno. Per non parlare del suono delle sue risate, e del suo modo gli sfidarlo con le parole, di tutte quelle volte che con lo sguardo gli ha toccato l'anima...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Tsukki, da uno a dieci credi che io abbia una possibilità..-" si blocca a metà. No, non è il momento, non ancora. Per fortuna quelle parole sono state solo un sussurro, un pensiero scappato uscito per sbaglio in un sospiro fatto di stupide speranze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..si?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Niente, lascia stare". Rimane tranquillo com'è, ripetendosi che ci sarà tempo. Andare di fretta è una delle cose che gli riescono meglio, ma stavolta ha fatto una promessa con se stesso e non si permetterà di essere impulsivo, non di nuovo...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si lascia cullare dal movimento del bus e dalla canzone che ha in testa, anzi che ha avuto tutto il giorno in testa, e si sorprende un momento quando si rende conto che Tsukishima, mentre guarda la strada, picchiettando col dito sul bracciolo in plastica che li divide va inconsapevolmente a tempo col pezzo nella sua mente. Gli viene quasi da canticchiare il ritornello, è una delle sue canzoni preferite.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But do not </span>
    <b>ask</b>
    <span> the price I </span>
    <b>paid</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must </span>
    <b>live</b>
    <span> with my quiet </span>
    <b>rage</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tame the </span>
    <b>ghosts</b>
    <span> in my </span>
    <b>head</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That run </span>
    <b>wild</b>
    <span> and wish me </span>
    <b>dead</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should you shake my--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Però a quel punto il ritmo si spezza: il dito del biondo non scende più e il ritornello si interrompe esattamente a metà. Cioè, in realtà poi c'è un ultimo picchiettio meno deciso seguito da un mezzo sospiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo aveva imparato a suonarla con la chitarra quella canzone, non sa perché si trova a ripensare agli accordi: fino al punto che aveva cantato in testa c'erano esattamente 8 accordi, 8 picchiettii in pratica- senza contare l'ultimo fuori tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli torna la voglia di suonarla di nuovo dopo tanto tempo... Dovrebbe farla ascoltare anche a Tsukki, magari potrebbe piacergli.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non dicono niente per il resto del viaggio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solo una volta scesi dall'autobus Kuroo realizza e gli si ferma il cuore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8 battiti. Anzi 9, 9 battiti subito dopo la sua domanda. Da uno a dieci... Non può essere. Non ha neanche finito davvero la domanda, non può aver capito...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche se quel maledetto quattr'occhi capisce sempre tutto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questo capitolo è abbastanza un punto di svolta suppongo, da qui in poi tutto cresce esponenzialmente! Se dovessi descriverlo direi che è come una partita in cui entrambi hanno bisogno di accumulare più punti possibili, ma per farlo è necessario uscire sempre più allo scoperto…<br/>Alla canzone di oggi sono particolarmente affezionata, “Lovers’ Eyes” dei Mumford &amp; Sons. L’ho da sempre avuta in testa, anche in principio durante la role, e andando avanti mi capirete se dico che parla tanto non solo del presente di Kuroo ma anche del suo passato. <br/>Come ogni volta vi ringrazio di cuore perché questa piccola storia mi sta dando tante soddisfazioni in un periodo un po’ confuso.. quindi grazie per la vostra attenzione, spero di regalarvi dei piccoli sorrisi come voi fate con me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Solo3Min</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Solo tre minuti per fidarti di me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pensi basteranno a ricoprirmi di bugie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come se tu dovessi saper di me </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quello che ancora non sono stato mai</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Per convincerti ho due minuti, ancora due minuti ma</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Non li sprecherei </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cammina per il parco innevato, l'odore di erba bagnata e fiori coperti di neve gli entra nelle narici trasportata dall'aria fredda di dicembre, e finalmente Tsukishima ritorna ad essere più cosciente. Il bracciale, il profumo, la corsa, la risata, le parole gentili, i suoni della città, il fiato corto. Una miscela di sensazioni vere, vive, di colori forti in una vita di solito pitturata con l'intera palette del grigio. Insomma qualcosa lo aveva inebriato al punto da renderlo poco lucido, ma se ne accorge solo ora che tra loro è piombato il silenzio più glaciale e camminano fianco a fianco fra i sentieri innevati puntellati di verde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo non ha capito, e l'importante è questo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha spalancato gli occhi all'improvviso quando sono arrivati al parco, ma non ha capito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non sta parlando più, ma non ha capito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È visibilmente teso e ogni tanto lo guarda di nascosto ma non ha capito. Non può aver capito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima può rilassarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non sa cosa gli sia passato per la testa e francamente non si riconosce in mosse tanto azzardate, soprattutto perché di solito deve meditare giorni interi su ciò che gli succede. Chissà stavolta forse è successo come nelle frasi romantiche che trovi nei cioccolatini o nei siti pieni di aforismi di dubbia provenienza: "segui il cuore, spegni la ragione". Cazzate, ha sempre pensato, Kei non farebbe mai niente che la sua razionalità non approvi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai? E allora questa è razionalità?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Ecco il problema, ha paura che Kuroo sia l'eccezione che conferma la sua regola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddio, non che sia stato proprio così esplicito... Ma infatti può stare tranquillo perché lui non l'ha capito. Deve solo calmarsi, non ha senso continuare a preoccuparsi--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsukishima"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" !! " Gli si blocca il respiro in gola quando si sente chiamare, tra l'altro senza soprannome e con tono decisamente teso. Ha paura. Si gira piano verso di lui cercando di essere naturale ma non dice nulla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Volevo informarti che.. se anche ora dovessi avere le mani fredde stavolta non sarebbe un problema. In mezzo al parco non lo vedrebbe nessuno." Non c'è malizia nelle parole del moro, nessun ghigno, piuttosto sembra aver perso la solita sicurezza mentre gli offre una mano e a stento incontra i suoi occhi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La richiesta mette seriamente in difficoltà i parametri di scelta di Kei, a metà tra il sorpreso e l'imbarazzato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non c'è bisogno." Risponde secco sulla difensiva girandosi a guardare avanti. Però il petto gli fa male. "Non ora, almeno.." aggiunge un paio di secondi dopo, la voce leggermente più bassa. Kuroo non insiste, e per quanto ciò sia strano il biondo non si gira a controllare il perché. Non si guardano perché fondamentale non ci riescono, e vanno avanti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanno avanti, finché il dorso della mano di Kei arriva intenzionalmente a sfiorare quello di lui. Un secondo dopo le sue dita gelide hanno trovato delle valide compagne, e avidamente si intrecciano rubando calore ed elettricità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il contatto con la sua pelle gli riporta alla mente le scene della giornata, il suo profumo le sistema in ordine logico, i propri battiti del cuore gli danno un senso. Deglutisce per mandare giù la consapevolezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Passiamo da quel ponticello? Mi sembra un bel punto" parla cercando di apparire il più apatico possibile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Si, certo". Dopo un breve attimo il moro ritrova la forza per schiarirsi la voce e mollare altre poche parole "Grazie per essere venuto oggi Tsukki.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Non devi mica ringraziarmi. Anzi dovrei ringraziarti io per avermi invitato"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancora silenzio. Però si tengono vicini, come a volersi riparare dal gelo che si sta addensando tra loro ad ogni passo. Eppure Kei sente un calore così forte nel petto...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se ne accorge subito quando Kuroo inizia a guardarlo, e non guardarlo solo di sfuggita. Gli occhi del più grande praticamente bruciano sulla sua pelle. Kuroo rimane con lo sguardo fisso su di lui tanto che che Tsukishima si sente costretto a ricambiare incastrando gli occhi ambrati in quelli scuri di lui.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..Kei..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spalanca gli occhi, un altro battito perso. Non gli ha mai dato il permesso di chiamarlo per nome, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto dato che non sono così in confidenza. Eppure quel suo nome pronunciato da lui suona in modo così diverso..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dimmi"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Io..." il ragazzo si ferma, testa bassa, e Tsukishima con lui "...avrei voluto dirtelo quando ci saremmo rincontrati al prossimo ritiro, ma ora vedo che il mio cuore non riesce proprio a stare zitto" e mentre lo dice si porta una mano al petto finendo per stringere il maglione tra le dita, come se davvero qualcosa lì gli facesse male a tacere ancora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli attimi dopo sembrano infiniti perché Kuroo non va avanti, sembra quasi non riuscirci, e da parte sua Kei non sa completamente cosa fare nemmeno coi suoi pensieri. Lo vede alla fine mordersi il labbro tanto forte da farlo diventare bianco e poi sparare tre parole come fossero proiettili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi piaci Kei"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Occhi negli occhi, mano nella mano, ogni parte sopravvissuta dell'esiguo sistema di certezze nella mente di Tsukishima collassa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si ricorda bene tutto l'elenco (redatto da lui stesso) di super logiche ragioni per cui Kuroo NON poteva essere interessato a lui, e francamente odia quando il mondo va contro la logica. E ancora di più odia quando lui stesso va contro la sua stessa logica. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha addosso piantati quei due occhioni scuri che hanno perso tutta la loro arroganza e sicurezza. Il capitano lo fissa come un gatto davanti ai fanali di un'auto in corsa, pronto per la fine che si aspetta perfettamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima non ha idea di come faccia Kuroo a dire che gli piaccia lui. E nato tutto in questi due giorni? O lo ha sempre pensato? Certo è che in quest’ultimo caso alcuni comportamenti del ragazzo al campo di allenamento trovano più senso... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E i suoi allora? I suoi comportamenti con lui, il fatto che pur ribellandosi abbia sempre accettato il tempo che Kuroo ha voluto donargli, l'aver messo da parte, dopo gli incessanti tentativi del moro, la sua facciata più gelida al punto tale da arrivare a cercare la sua mano... Non ha senso. In mesi di distanza Kei non ha mai pensato a lui, o meglio lo ha fatto ma è stato sotto rete dopo qualche muro modellato sui suoi. Gli deve tanto in campo- per quanto non voglia ammetterlo- e lo ha realizzato chiaramente quando la schiacciata di Wakatoshi si è bloccata contro le sue mani quel giorno, ma tutti ripensano ai loro senpai ogni tanto e questo non è amore. Non può ragionevolmente esserlo. Si chiede allora cosa sia a spingerlo tanto fuori dalla sua preziosa fortezza di ghiaccio e tanto dentro gli occhi profondi di Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un'idea stupida si fa largo nella sua testa, una parte di sé già gli dice che è solo una giustificazione:</span>
  <em>
    <span> è destino</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se si sono incontrati tra milioni di persone in una città enorme come Tokyo negli unici 5 giorni in cui Kei è lì, se il moro è sopravvissuto a tutta la sua freddezza, se aveva già in mente di confessarsi a lui e ha capito quello stupido giochetto di suoni... Insomma, se Tsukishima stesso ha ammesso senza pensarci che le sue probabilità di conquistarlo erano ben 9 su 10, Kuroo lo deve al destino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apre la bocca e si rende conto di avere la gola secca, il cuore fin dentro le orecchie. Un calore strano gli brucia il petto e le guance mentre finalmente si concede di pensare che Kuroo sia davvero, davvero bello, anche con quegli occhi impauriti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per sua fortuna quell'auto in corsa ha intenzione di seguire l'istinto, fermarsi e portare il micio con sé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senti, sarò sincero. Di me in giro si dice che sono uno freddo, apatico. E lo sono, credimi..." gira leggermente la testa dall'altra parte, con l’imbarazzo che brucia sulle labbra "..almeno finché tu non mi guardi così. Io non ne capisco di queste cose e non sto neanche riuscendo più a ragionare, non ho una spiegazione, ma credo questo significhi che mi piaci anche tu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È destinato a cedere, a tradire la sua logica ferrea, ad uscire oltre il muro che in anni e anni ha eretto davanti a sé. Oggettivamente, se così non fosse ci sarebbero altre due spiegazioni alla sua voglia di abbandonarsi così in fretta: o si sta facendo trasportare da una mera attrazione fisica e desiderio carnale, o è stato in qualche modo innamorato da sempre del capitano della Nekoma. Prima ipotesi assolutamente impossibile per uno come lui che non ha mai avuto pensieri del genere, seconda ipotesi inverosimile. Se ne sarebbe accorto, si dice. No?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solleva piano gli occhi fino a riavere il moro al centro del suo sguardo. Per poco non lo riconosce più: occhi sgranati, un'espressione sorpresa e confusa, le guance che si colorano velocemente e le labbra poco poco schiuse. Il biondo non sa neanche come si potrebbe umanamente descrivere la felicità che gli vede addosso, e che si traduce tutta in uno slancio che quasi gli fa volare via gli occhiali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kuroo-san!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se lo trova abbracciato, più che abbracciato arpionato al corpo. Il ragazzo lo avvolge del tutto, tenendogli strette pure le braccia con le sue molto più forti, e tiene il suo viso tanto vicino al suo collo da poterci quasi sparire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsukki.." lo sente mormorare con una dolcezza nuova, una gioia strana, come la soddisfazione di un bisogno sepolto da tempo. Tsukishima sente fondere ogni parte di sé sotto il calore di quell'abbraccio e diventa all'improvviso del tutto incapace di muoversi. Non permette mai a nessuno di stargli tanto vicino eppure se si parla di Kuroo ci sta maledettamente bene. Piano piano abbassa la testa e la nasconde anche lui contro il suo collo, lasciandosi inebriare dal buon odore di quel ragazzo così bello che per qualche strana decisione dell'universo ha scelto proprio lui. Lo avvolge a sua volta e all'improvviso sente che avrebbe voluto farlo molto prima. Stanno per un po' fermi e zitti così, bloccati in quell'attimo che non sembra reale, poi Kuroo allenta poco la presa e lentamente si slegano fino a stare uno di fronte all'altro. Neanche a dirlo, sono entrambi ridicolmente rossi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"E quindi ora che si fa..?" chiede il moro fallendo miseramente nel tentativo di trattenere un sorriso e l'imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Da parte sua Tsukishima non riesce neanche a tenere ferma la voce "Non eri tu quello con l'esperienza qui?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ci baciamo..?" irriconoscibile, Kuroo sembra quasi fragile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi.. mi sembra una buona idea"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanno entrambi lottano con loro stessi per non distogliere lo sguardo e scappare, Kei si ritrova a guardargli le labbra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baciarlo. Sta davvero per baciare di nuovo qualcuno, e quel qualcuno è il capitano del loro più grande nemico. Tutto ciò è completamente assurdo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si avvicina piano al suo viso e anche lui fa lo stesso, chiude gli occhi, sente il suo respiro caldo sulle labbra per due soli lunghissimi secondi. Al contatto ha l'impressione di essere una lastra di ghiaccio che inizia a sciogliersi sotto i raggi delicati del primo sole. Un calore indescrivibile li avvolge come in una bolla sospesa in cui tutto è ovattato tranne i battiti del suo cuore. Si stanno ancora tenendo per mano ma Tsukishima non lo sa, è concentrato solo sul fatto di aver trovato qualcosa di così perfetto per le proprie labbra. È un semplice bacio a stampo, lungo e lento, capace di togliergli il respiro. Riprende fiato solo quando si allontana interrompendo quel legame, ma così poco che i loro nasi ancora si sfiorano. Si guardano e perdono le parole uno negli occhi dell'altro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..perdonami, non so cosa dire" sussurra preso da delle sensazioni che non sa spiegare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>È a quel punto che Kuroo scioglie la mano- facendo effettivamente capire al biondo quanto calore gli avesse dato la sua stretta fino a quel momento - per portarla sul suo viso chiaro con delicatezza estrema, accompagnandola con un lieve sorriso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo facciamo ancora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Kei non risponde, troppo impegnato a scivolare nei suoi occhi trasportato giù dai brividi che il tocco del ragazzo gli ha lasciato. Porta la mano sulla nuca di lui e avvicinandogli piano il volto torna come prima, o forse un po' meglio. Stavolta infatti le loro labbra stanno incastrate, una in mezzo all'altra, e nonostante sia stato lui stesso ad azzardare questo minimo passo in più, la sua ragione riesce a reggere male le sensazioni. È come se tutto rimbombasse, fuori e dentro di lui. Ha già baciato in vita sua- l'unico stupido senso che è riuscito a trovare alla sua prima ed unica relazione è appunto avere imparato cosa si intenda per </span>
  <em>
    <span>bacio</span>
  </em>
  <span> - ma adesso, con Kuroo, tutto sta ad un altro illogico, disorientante, meraviglioso livello.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alleluia! Alla fine ci siamo arrivati a questo punto, lo so che lo state pensando XD<br/>Abbiate pazienza, i nostri ragazzi hanno i loro bei problemi a gestire sentimenti così nuovi e se vi hanno fatto aspettare è solo per questo! Non che da qui in avanti sapranno esattamente come fare… ma almeno oseranno di più ;)<br/>La canzone di questo cap è dei Negramaro, “solo3min”. Direi che è molto romantica ma in un modo non scontato, mette in evidenza tante piccole verità sull’amore che nasce, e beh è delicata come la neve… mi è sembrata fatta apposta.<br/>Spero di avervi strappato un sorriso con questi due idioti che finalmente si lasciano andare, grazie per averci seguiti fino a questo punto cruciale!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stolen Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scusate per il leggero ritardo, fino a ieri ho avuto esami e la mia testa rischiava di esplodere da un momento all’altro! Spero di farmi perdonare con quello che ho scritto, buona lettura~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I want you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can bring it on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You've never danced like this before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don't talk about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dancin' on do the boogie all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In mezzo alla neve… Baciarlo in mezzo alla neve, quel maledetto biondo dagli occhi incorniciati che lo aveva torturato per mesi nei sogni. Kuroo non poteva immaginarsi di meglio… o forse sì. C’è un minuscolo particolare che si discosta dalle sue fantasie lasciate sul cuscino del letto, un dettaglio trascurabile ma fastidioso: Tsukki sa baciare, e anche molto bene. Sarà un problema malato del suo ego, ma voleva essere lui a strappargli il primo bacio ed evidentemente non ci è riuscito- almeno che il biondo non sia un prodigio. Hanno fatto qualche passo imbarazzato dopo la dichiarazione, diretti sul serio al ponticello, ma appena dopo essere arrivati lì si sono ritrovati labbra nelle labbra ancora una volta- anzi lingua contro lingua, ed è stato qui che Kuroo si è sentito quasi in soggezione davanti alla bravura dell’amico (deve ancora definirlo così?). Sa benissimo di essersela cercata, è stato lui il primo a portare il bacio ad un livello più profondo e sa ancora meglio che pomiciare non è esattamente la prima cosa in lista se vuoi </span>
  <em>
    <span>andare piano</span>
  </em>
  <span> come si è ripromesso di fare. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mea culpa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, non ha scusanti, ma la tentazione è stata mille volte troppo forte quando ha percepito debolmente il sapore di quelle labbra tanto gelide quanto soffici. Non gli bastava, voleva sentirlo davvero, e così si era preso ciò che desiderava. Ora facendo scivolare più volte la lingua su quella sua Kuroo ha modo di sentire il respiro di Kei fondersi col proprio, la saliva tingergli le labbra mentre le mani del ragazzo lo tengono delicatamente fermo dal collo. Lui le mani preferisce piuttosto poggiarle sui fianchi asciutti del biondo, nascosti dal cappotto, in modo da potersi tenere vicino il suo bel corpo slanciato. Non hanno bisogno di preoccuparsi, sono lontani da occhi indiscreti, così vanno avanti staccandosi solo alla fine per ritrovare il respiro. Si sorridono e il fatto di avere tutto per sé uno dei rarissimi sorrisi di Tsukishima fa completamente esplodere di gioia il più grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non ci crede ancora, gli sembra assurdo che il suo sogno si sia realizzato così velocemente e in effetti la cosa gli mette un po' paura in certi momenti. Chissà se anche Tsukki è stato sempre innamorato… Non lo sa e francamente ha timore di chiederlo, non vuole per niente che il suo sogno si rovini o si interrompa. Vigliaccamente si gode ognuna delle avvolgenti sensazioni che l’amore corrisposto regala, senza tentare di nascondere l’espressione ebete e felice per la quale Tsukishima lo guarda un po' divertito in mezzo al rossore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Che c’è?” gli chiede con dolcezza, e con una risata mezza timida il ragazzo distoglie lo sguardo. Kuroo si sente stringere il cuore per la bellezza. “Mi rendi felice Tsukki, non posso farci nulla” avvicina il naso e lo struscia piano contro la sua guancia, gli ruba il profumo e scorre con lentezza sulla sua pelle senza smettere di sorridere, fino a scendere sul collo. Quanto ha desiderato questa pelle chiara… vederla sbucare dalle magliette sportive che il biondo usava al campo di allenamento era stata una tortura, ma adesso è sua e il moro deve forzarsi per lasciarla ancora immacolata. Però si prende la soddisfazione di vederci salire sopra un brivido, segno che Tsukishima sta apprezzando la vicinanza più di quanto non voglia mostrare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allora si concede un bacio, un solo bacio pressato per bene subito sotto la mascella mentre lo stringe a sé con una mano sul fianco e l’altra sulla schiena. C’è elettricità fra loro, Kuroo non può negare di sentirsi al settimo cielo mentre il suo corpo aderisce con quello della persona che ha sognato e non una sola notte. Nonostante questo però sa dove fermarsi, rispetta Tsukishima più di chiunque altro e con lui non ha intenzione di lasciar parlare l’istinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certo non si aspettava che a quel punto il biondo gli tirasse su il viso poggiandogli le mani sulle guance e gli affondasse la lingua in bocca. Ecco in questi casi diventa più laborioso tenere a bada l’istinto, anche perché a quanto pare Kei non lo sta facendo più di tanto. Questo sospetto continua a montare nella testa di Kuroo per tutto il tempo che passano al parco, perché scene del genere si ripetono più volte mentre passeggiano tra ruscelli e grandi alberi. La tensione tra loro va via via sciogliendosi e si scoprono perfettamente a loro agio mano nella mano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non sa neanche quanto tempo passi, fatto sta che fosse per lui potrebbe stare lì tutta la vita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ad un certo punto si trovano seduti al centro del parco su di una panchina, Kuroo appoggia la testa a quella del ragazzo come un cucciolo in cerca di attenzioni, desideroso di far capire quanto sia felice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grazie ancora per oggi Tsukki “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figurati, ti ho detto di non ringraziarmi. E poi…” il biondo abbassa lo sguardo, interrompendo le parole abbastanza a lungo da portare Tetsurou a guardarlo “..non vorrei che tu mi ringraziassi solo per oggi, ecco”. Sembra un po' intimorito nel chiedere quello che per lui è semplicemente ovvio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Non mi permetterei mai. Non lascerò che sia una cosa solo di oggi” risponde con la massima serietà, perché si sente dannatamente onorato di aver guadagnato la fiducia del ragazzo e vuole sia chiaro che non la tradirebbe mai con una “toccata e fuga” . I loro occhi si ritrovano, il moro sorride per rassicurarlo, e l’espressione sul volto di Tsukishima si fa dolce nel modo discreto e stupendo che è solo suo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Proprio in quel momento perfetto Kuroo si sente ghiacciare l’orecchio per un istante. Si sorprende, alza lo sguardo: fiocchi di neve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Nevica.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perspicace”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo risponde con un’espressione offesa “Abbastanza da prevedere che se rimaniamo qui finiremo congelati”. Maledizione, stava andando tutto così bene… Non ha per niente voglia di lasciare andare il suo adorato Tsukki prima del tempo per colpa di uno stupido agente atmosferico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proporrei di muoverci allora” serafico come sempre, il biondo non sembra torturato dai suoi stessi drammi interiori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vieni da me. Abito vicino all’hotel e non devi neanche preoccuparti di incontrare i miei perché tornano tardi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sgrana gli occhi, forse sbianca anche un po' in viso davanti a quella proposta ma Kuroo non capisce perché. “Che c’è? Non ti va..?” chiede perplesso inclinando un po' la testa da un lato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.. no, va bene..” con un imbarazzo che il moro non comprende Tsukishima accetta senza più guardarlo, gli occhi bassi e gli occhiali che scivolano un po' in avanti, subito risistemati da un veloce dito indice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..ok, allora andiamo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cosa si è fatta strana, deve essergli sfuggito qualche particolare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se ne pente quasi subito, e come non potrebbe con l'espressione spaurita che Tsukishima gli sta mostrando? Con una mano Kuroo lo tiene fermo dal petto contro il muro dell'entrata di casa sua, ma capisce che è una pessima, pessima idea. Come diamine ci è arrivato? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come se non lo sapessi, come se fosse una novità</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Odia dover dare ragione a quella voce nella sua testa, ma è solo la verità: come sempre è stata la gelosia a portarlo lì e lo sa benissimo. E poi per una cosa così stupida...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camminando per la strada aveva indicato al biondo casa di Kenma, suo vicino e amico di una vita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapevo foste molto amici ma il fatto dei vicini mi mancava”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“amici? Io e Kenma siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme! È come un fratello minore per me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non c'ho mai parlato molto ma è davvero un alzatore incredibile"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Già~!" Kuroo si era sentito orgoglioso dell'amico, come sempre, e guardando verso la casa sulla destra si era ritrovato a sorridere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beh? Ridi da solo?" aveva chiesto Tsukishima con la solita delicatezza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, è che pensavo a lui" o meglio pensava che sicuramente in quel momento stava a sepolto in camera sua tra videogiochi e computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il biondo era rimasto in silenzio qualche secondo di più, senza molto entusiasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Devi volergli davvero bene"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certo che gliene voglio!" senza neanche pensarci aveva risposto così, un sorriso grande in volto "Te l'ho detto, c'è sempre stato. Un po' come te col tuo amico con lentiggini" lo aveva guardato a quel punto ma Kei era sembrato quasi sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse quel paragone. Kuroo lo aveva osservato poi, ma non aveva voluto dire niente: gli sembrava così pensieroso di colpo, perso in chissà quali immagini dentro a quegli occhi nascosti dalle lenti... Alla fine aveva interrotto il suo silenzio accarezzandogli i capelli. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con un piccolo sussulto Tsukishima si era risvegliato dai pensieri e aveva sorriso timidamente, lo sguardo basso "Hai ragione. Dovrei pensarci più spesso" poi aveva tirato di nuovo su gli occhi e la testa per camminare più deciso come se niente fosse stato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma per Kuroo era stato eccome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensare di più a che, a chi? A Yamaguchi? E per quale motivo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ad essere sincero aveva sempre visto nell'amico del biondo qualcosa che non gli piaceva, una possibile minaccia in tutta quella confidenza che Tsukishima sembrava avere solo con lui. Nella poca strada rimasta certi pensieri lo avevano torturato. Erano tornati maledettamente vivi i ricordi del campo di allenamento, quando Tsukishima non andava da nessuna parte senza quel Yamaguchi accanto, fisicamente sempre al suo fianco, vicino come nessun altro poteva. Kuroo aveva rivisto dolori del passato bruciare in quel modo di fare, e soprattutto nell’innocente sorriso del biondo perché nessuno come lui sa che tutto nasce da un semplice sorriso rivolto a qualcuno che non sei più tu. La frustrazione, la paura, tutto era montato dentro in quel mezzo minuto che li separava da casa, per poi esplodere una volta entrati e guidarlo lì davanti a lui, lo sguardo duro con cui lo inchioda al muro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"È colpa mia, ho tirato fuori io l'argomento, ma... Non mi piace Tsukki." il viso vicino al suo, lo sguardo penetrante, una mano sul petto e l'altra contro il muro accanto alla testa del ragazzo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh..? Ma di che..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quella frase di prima, quel </span>
  <em>
    <span>pensarci di più</span>
  </em>
  <span>... non mi piace"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'espressione confusa e leggermente impaurita di Tsukishima gli dice di calmarsi, ma suo malgrado non ci riesce. Lui l'ha davvero desiderato per mesi, non ha voglia di vederselo sfuggire ora che l'ha appena conquistato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no aspetta Kuroo, non hai capito.. Non hai nessun motivo per essere geloso di Yamaguchi, con lui non c'è nient'altro che un'amicizia.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non lo ascolta. Non gli importa, non vuole ascoltarlo, vuole una sola cosa e ora che gli è entrata in testa non se ne andrà finché non lo farà. E lo fa: si fionda sul suo collo e abbassando il colletto della sua camicia lo morde con desiderio, succhia quella pelle chiara e morbida e liscia che ha sognato notti intere, fino a macchiarla di rosso-violaceo. Lavora con i sospiri del ragazzo nell'orecchio, le sue mani contro il petto, ma nessun indizio di ribellione. È teso, ma Kuroo può scommettere tutto che gli sta piacendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroo... ti assicuro" la voce trema un po' rispetto al solito "che non sono, né voglio essere di nessun altro se non tuo"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il moro si blocca, colpito al cuore da quelle parole. Dio, questo non c’era neanche nelle più belle delle sue fantasie. Di colpo sente tutta la rabbia di prima dissolversi come fumo nel vento, sostituita da uno stupido e stupendo orgoglio che lo rende felice. Solleva la testa con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi "Se me lo dici così potrei anche fidarmi~" molla la presa, si volta e se ne va in cucina, lasciando il suo ospite appeso e rosso in viso davanti la porta. "Allora? Entri o rimani impalato là~?" chiede senza nemmeno guardarlo, il suo atteggiamento tronfio di sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sai com'è, qualcuno mi bloccava a muro fino a 10 secondi fa"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo fa tutto come si deve: il tè servito in salotto, le parole gentili, anche un paio di biscotti, ma nonostante gli sforzi Tsukishima sembra teso. Posata la tazza giocherella con le dita in modo quasi nervoso e parla molto meno, e il moro non capisce cosa stia sbagliando dato che non c'è nulla di diverso da poco prima se non il divano su cui stanno e quattro mura attorno. Chiamatelo vigliacco ma come sempre sente il bisogno di togliere dal mezzo quell'imbarazzo scomodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allora... che ti va di fare? Giretto della casa? O magari un film.. ah! Posso mettere su qualcuno dei miei dischi e..–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non c'è bisogno che cerchi di prendere tempo" il biondo risponde così serio che Kuroo rimane piantato senza capire completamente niente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".. eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pensavo mi avessi invitato qui per un motivo"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo brancola nel buio. "Ehm...sì, è che nevica e.. fa freddo, e tu stai qui vicino...(?)" cerca di indovinare ma il viso dell'altro è impenetrabile. Alla fine si arrende "No senti non capisco"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sesso, no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cos–?!" gli muoiono le parole in gola, il cuore sale più o meno alle orecchie e le guance a fuoco "Ma di che parli??". Sentire Tsukishima anche solo accennare al </span>
  <em>
    <span>sesso</span>
  </em>
  <span> provoca un black out nella povera mente di Tetsurou al punto tale che si chiede se non si stia immaginando tutto. Avrebbe potuto aspettarsi miliardi di problemi con lui, non può negare che il biondo sia maledettamente introverso e si conoscono ancora poco, ma questo… questo non esisteva neanche nella più remota delle possibilità.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andiamo non trattarmi da scemo, ti sei dichiarato e poi mi hai portato a casa tua, non ci vuole un genio-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no no Tsukki aspetta, non hai capito, io con te sono serio!” non gli permette di dire niente, è un discorso che in qualche modo gli fa anche male sentire. Non è possibile che dopo mesi passati a pensare a lui a chilometri di distanza, senza neanche cedere alla tentazione di recuperare il suo numero e scrivergli, la prima impressione che Tsukishima ha quando rimangono soli è che Kuroo se lo voglia portare a letto. Non lo accetta, ed è disposto a parlare col cuore in mano per farlo capire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddio, non che l’idea di averlo tra le sue lenzuola gli faccia esattamente schifo… </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, non ora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Qui si sta giocando con sentimenti troppo forti per cedere a questo filo di pensieri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo cambia atteggiamento, sta dritto con la schiena e regge lo sguardo del ragazzo come per dire implicitamente che quello è un discorso serio, che ha messo da parte le battute e i giochetti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki ti prego credimi non ho bisogno di cose come queste. Quello che ho detto al parco lo penso davvero, so che può sembrare improvviso ma è da più di--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tutto si cristallizza, lui stesso si blocca, le parole rimbombano nello spazio vuoto che si è formato nella sua testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una lampadina si accende sui suoi pensieri, e nonostante il discorso serio di prima ora non può ignorare ciò che quella luce gli mostra. Il suo sguardo verso il ragazzo cambia, profondo e dritto a cercare nei suoi occhi: "Aspetta un attimo. Ma tu... Pensavi che io volessi quello, però sei venuto qui lo stesso"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il biondo aveva frainteso fin dall’inizio, fin dalla proposta innocente di Kuroo e su questo non c’è il minimo dubbio perché lui se la ricorda benissimo quella faccia confusa e spiazzata, quella che non aveva capito… Ora l’ha capita, anche troppo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come una pallottola contro un sacco di sabbia Tsukishima incassa quelle parole in silenzio, ma non in modo indolore. La sua faccia diventa velocemente rossa e si vede che non sa cosa dire mentre continua a reggere lo sguardo. "Beh.. Ho pensato che a Tokyo funzionasse così" ribatte alla fine con la solita acidità, ma meno sicura, il mento testardamente in su.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Così ostinato...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh no, bugia." ora sì che Kuroo ha afferrato tutto, e adora tenere in mano la situazione. Ancora una volta sente l’aria farsi elettrica tra loro, come in altri momenti al parco, ma stavolta quell’elettricità fa una cosa strana: gli scende sulla pelle, nel corpo, e porta le sue mani a fremere per qualcosa che non comprende a pieno. Però sa che gli piace. Si avvicina un po' al ragazzo scorrendo sul divano, gli occhi che indagano i suoi "Non sei una persona così accondiscendente Tsukki, lo sappiamo entrambi. Tu lo volevi" arriva a dire le ultime tre parole ad una distanza minima da lui, che a mano a mano ha cercato invano di allontanarsi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non ho mai–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non c'è bisogno che me lo nascondi" sussurra praticamente sulle sue labbra. Le guarda per un istante e poi le unisce alle proprie inclinando un po' la testa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neanche a dirlo, Tsukishima non si oppone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cazzo, davvero l’apatico e glaciale centrale del Karasuno aveva accettato la possibilità che loro due oggi… Anzi la sta ancora accettando, considerato il modo in cui schiude le labbra per lasciar passare la sua lingua. Appena realizza ciò Tetsurō è preso da un'euforia strana, un calore al centro dello stomaco, e mettendogli le mani sui fianchi se lo tira più vicino. Baciarlo al sicuro delle mura di casa è tutta un'altra storia: le loro lingue si fanno via via più sicure, più passionali, più sfacciate, i loro corpi non hanno timore di stare così vicini. Non gli ci vuole niente per finirgli praticamente di sopra, il biondo inizialmente con la schiena appoggiata al cuscino laterale del divano ma che lentamente scivola verso il basso arrivando a stirarsi sotto di lui. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sotto di lui, </span>
  </em>
  <span>davvero, come uno dei suoi mille sogni che ha sempre maledetto perché irrealizzabili... Ha una gamba in mezzo alle sue e non trattiene il peso se non con i gomiti ai lati del viso di lui, permettendo ai loro corpi di sentirsi centimetro per centimetro. Con sua sorpresa Kuroo scopre di non essere l'unico audace, perché sono le mani di Tsukishima che per prime si muovono a cercare la sua pelle. La trovano sotto la maglietta e fredde come sempre iniziano ad accarezzargli la schiena con tutta la delicatezza che ci si aspetterebbe da delle mani tanto eleganti, ricoprendo Tetsurou di scie di brividi caldi. Da parte sua però il moro non si fa attendere, e mentre continua a girare la lingua sulla sua infila le dita sotto la camicia del ragazzo: il calore le fa formicolare, è così cosciente del proprio tatto che il sangue che gli scorre dentro sembra ribollire. Sale piano piano fino al petto, finendo per alzare l'indumento e scoprire tanta più candida pelle di quella che si poteva notare al campo di allenamento. È a quel punto sente la pressione sulla schiena farsi più forte, un accenno delle unghie, il respiro corto del biondo attraverso il petto che preme contro il suo. Non sa neanche più come ci siano arrivati, ma Tetsurou sente che quella vicinanza è già diventata una droga, le reazioni di Kei fanno confusione nella sua mente e fuoco nella sua anima. Non ci pensa molto e con un piccolo movimento fa strusciare il cavallo dei pantaloni contro quello del biondo: una minuscola scintilla di piacere lo invade come se fosse un incendio. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maledizione, questo è il paradiso.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ci prova ancora, e poi ancora, un'altra volta e con più forza, sentendo dall’altro lato la stoffa tendersi e dentro di sé un inferno di sensazioni incontrollabili... Poi si blocca di botto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ad occhi chiusi sente il flebile suono che scappa dalla bocca di Tsukishima, qualcosa a metà tra un sospiro e un gemito, e come pietrificato smette completamente anche di baciarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merdamerdamerda</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo avvolge un panico strano, la coscienza che si fa strada nella nebbia delle sue sensazioni fisiche e gli ricorda cosa cazzo sta davvero facendo: sta succedendo un'altra volta, di nuovo sta mandando tutto a puttane per l'egoismo, perché lo vuole solo lui...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non riesce neanche a sollevare il viso, il cuore gli accelera nelle orecchie e la sua mente va in tilt. Poi all’improvviso qualcosa lo tira su dal baratro buio in cui stava crollando: Tsukishima si appallottola su un fianco e copre la faccia con le mani, rosso acceso in viso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"che figura di merda." mormora nascosto là sotto, e Kuroo non sa bene se sia giusto o no ma riesce a pensare ad una sola cosa: </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorabile</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..no, no tranquillo" lo guarda e sorride un po' incredulo davanti a tutta quella bellezza. Anzi si mette addirittura a ridere, e sente il peso della paura volare piano piano via dal suo petto. Diamine, come fa una persona ad essere così stronza e così dolce insieme?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ovviamente il biondo scatta a guardarlo, ma probabilmente si rende conto che quella risata è fatta di pura ammirazione e l’offesa e l’imbarazzo nei suoi occhi spariscono come nebbia portata via da una brezza calda. Il suo sguardo si fa meno tagliente, più morbido, e poi succede il miracolo: si lascia scappare una risata anche lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non ci vuole nulla perché Kuroo capisca di amare con tutto sé stesso quel suono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si guardano e ridono ancora, insieme, come due idioti coscienti di far schifo coi loro sentimenti, Kuroo abbassa il volto e stanno fronte contro fronte ad occhi chiusi sorridendo finché tutta la tensione non si è sciolta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prima di tornare a parlare respira a fondo il suo profumo, poi lo bacia ancora al limite del labbra "Che dici Tsukki, è davvero giusto farlo?" chiede senza doppie intenzioni, l’espressione dolce e stupidamente innamorata scolpita sul suo viso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ci sto pensando da un po’ e non trovo la risposta" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si crea un silenzio strano in cui probabilmente entrambi stanno pensando le stesse cose. Kuroo riesce solo a sospirare abbassando gli occhi, dandosi ancora un po’ dell’idiota per essersi fatto portare fino a quel punto dalla propria attrazione. Per fortuna Kei se la cava meglio con le parole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tetsurou.." già solo il suo nome basta far saltare un battito al più grande, che torna a fissare il biondo "io voglio che questa relazione che è nata oggi continui. Non ho intenzione di perderti dopo stasera, e ho voglia di starti vicino anche così ma... Ho paura che se oggi facciamo un passo di troppo domani non sapremo come rimediare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutte quelle parole sono così belle, così importanti per Kuroo, che probabilmente non riesce neanche a realizzare sul serio tutto ciò che vogliono dire. Sorride innamorato, follemente innamorato, tira fuori le mani e piuttosto le usa per accarezzare con il pollice quel viso che gli pare il più bello al mondo. Un vortice di emozioni gli confonde i pensieri, vorrebbe dire così tante cose... Appena sente di aver riempito gli occhi di quello splendore, abbandona la testa sul petto del biondo e lo abbraccia forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Se penso a tutto quello che ho avuto oggi, in un solo giorno... Non c'è bisogno di sfidare ancora il destino, io sono felice così."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finalmente ce l'ho fatta… questo capitolo necessitava un bel po’ di attenzione, volevo rendere al meglio possibile i loro mille pensieri perché per quanto improvviso non volevo fosse un momento casuale, c’è tanto dietro per ognuno dei due.<br/>Canzone di oggi “Stolen Dance” dei Milky Chance, una delle mie preferite in assoluto. È una canzone onnipresente, non mi stancherò mai di ascoltarla credo, e ha dentro sia una passione che una malinconia tali da renderla una specie di miracolo per me. In fondo cos’è questo tra loro sul divano se non un ballo rubato? ;)<br/>Beh credo sia chiaro che ora le carte siano state tutte scoperte, chi di voi aspettava un po' di +18 può ufficialmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo da adesso in poi… (vi comprendo perfettamente, sono anch’io così, e come dice sempre la mia co-autrice “con la KuroTsukki ci vuole”)<br/>Spero di avervi fatto battere un pizzico più veloce il cuore, vi ringrazio infinitamente come sempre, love you all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be in your room, we could sleep all day</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be somewhere the bullshit can stay away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna get to the point, where I don't have to lie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you ask me "Is everything going to be okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo lo aveva accompagnato in albergo, poche parole tra loro ma un gran calore nel petto. Si erano tenuti per mano fino a quando avevano potuto, anche se era stato poco il tempo prima che qualcuno iniziasse a guardarli storto. Non che a Tsukishima fosse mai importato molto dell’opinione degli altri, ma ancora l’immagine di sé mano nella mano con un altro ragazzo non l’aveva metabolizzata neanche lui stesso. Quella giornata aveva sconvolto ogni parte della sua razionalità, aveva scardinato ogni idea su se stesso che negli anni si era creato, come se un nuovo Kei fosse sbucato da una parte nascosta della sua mente. Eppure più ci pensava, più capiva che probabilmente c’era sempre stato, come quel Tsukishima che era esploso di felicità dopo il suo miglior muro durante la partita contro la Shiratorizawa…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Che fosse un nuovo arrivato o no, quel Kei lo aveva tenuto sveglio quasi tutta la notte a ricordare ogni momento passato col moro. Ogni bacio era tornato a tormentargli le labbra nella mente, la memoria tattile delle braccia forti del ragazzo attorno al corpo, delle sue mani delicate, lo avevano costretto a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola in preda ad una nuova stupida felicità. Per non parlare del segno sul suo collo poi… Ecco, quello non era proprio riuscito a smettere di fissarlo allo specchio il giorno dopo. Come poteva uno stupido succhiotto portare con sé tante emozioni, tante sensazioni? Come poteva farlo tornare ogni volta con la memoria su quel divano, sotto il calore e il peso del corpo di Tetsurou, avvolto da un bisogno strano di annullare le distanze..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neanche a dirlo, era stato beccato allo specchio da sua cugina. Non aveva mai avuto la speranza di uscire indenne dal suo sguardo, quella ragazza riusciva sempre a capire tutto di lui. Le aveva dovuto raccontare tutto- molto brevemente ovviamente- ma Akane era rimasta a dir poco entusiasta: già solo il fatto che il suo impenetrabile cugino fosse riuscito a fidarsi di qualcuno era un miracolo, e poi si vedeva che aveva negli occhi una luce nuova… e ovviamente Akane approvava la scelta (aveva visto le foto e per poco non si era innamorata anche lei). Per quanto riguarda Tsukishima, era rimasto sul serio sorpreso che tra le mille parole uscite dalla bocca di Akane non ce ne fosse stata nemmeno una riguardante il capitolo ‘omosessualità’. Ripensandoci più tardi da solo aveva sorriso: probabilmente la cugina sarebbe stata la sua più grande alleata in una lotta in famiglia che già aveva la quasi-certezza di dover affrontare un giorno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per il momento aveva comunque preferito tenere tutto nascosto. Oddio, avrebbe preferito, ma probabilmente qualche sospetto l’aveva destato il fatto che alla tanto attesa gara di Akane si fosse presentato un ragazzo alto e moro con la faccia da teppista che asseriva di essere un amico di Tsukishima (fatto già di per sé più unico che raro). Per qualche assurdo motivo Kuroo aveva voluto esserci nonostante Kei lo avesse scoraggiato con terribili discorsi sulla sua famiglia. Non che non gli facesse piacere rivederlo, ma i suoi potevano essere davvero terribili, e anche suo fratello Akiteru quando gli partivano gli attacchi di apprensione. Ma Kuroo aveva sorpassato tutto e si era messo con lui a guardare le ragazzine in tutù da uno degli spalti più bassi del palazzetto, lontani dal resto dei familiari. Si erano tenuti di nascosto per mano, Kei si era sentito stupido e ridicolmente felice. Ogni tanto il ragazzo gli aveva sussurrato qualche mezza parola più dolce per il piacere sadico di vederlo arrossire e scivolare dentro la sciarpa. Però ogni sorriso di Kuroo era stato così sincero, tanto da piantarsi nella memoria del biondo come una delle cose più belle mai avute per sé. Akane era stata eccezionale, la sua coreografia aveva ottenuto un sacco di punti tanto da arrivare terza- ma questo lo avrebbero saputo dopo. Infatti nel tempo morto tra l’esibizione della cugina e la proclamazione dei vincitori i due ragazzi erano usciti a prendere un po' d’aria: in pratica non riuscivano più a reggere altre canzoncine smielate e volteggi e vestiti luccicanti, e tra l’altro era cresciuta un’elettricità tale tra loro che resistere ancora era stato impossibile. Una volta usciti dal palazzetto (quasi di nascosto dai genitori Tsukishima) si erano infilati in una stradina più isolata ed erano finiti tempo tre secondi bocca contro bocca, appoggiati al muro come avrebbero voluto fare nell’ascensore della Tokyo Tower. Riavere il suo sapore era stato come riprendere a vedere i colori… Tornando dentro si erano lasciati distrarre dalla felicità del momento ed erano rimasti vicini, un po' troppo per i gusti di Akiteru che li aveva beccati nel corridoio. Da quel momento in poi lo sguardo torvo di chi sospetta e teme di aver capito fin troppo bene aveva perseguitato Kei anche una volta separato da Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La cosa non era migliorata granché il giorno dopo ancora: stessi occhi freddi e indagatori mentre Kei usciva dalla porta della loro camera d’albergo vestito sportivo, col borsone appresso con tutto quello che gli serviva per il suo allenamento col capitano. Il biondo aveva deliberatamente deciso di fare finta di niente, ignorare quelle nuvole nere che facevano intuire la portata della tempesta che poteva abbattersi su di lui, e andare dritto dal suo… ehm… ragazzo? No, non stavano insieme. Amico era riduttivo, amante suonava male. Non aveva idea di che cosa fossero ma aveva bisogno di lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’allenamento era stato più un ring di provocazioni a livelli da professionisti: loro due da soli in una palestra enorme come quella ad uccidersi di servizi, schiacciate, muri e frecciatine. Con le loro insinuazioni si erano dati tanto sui nervi a vicenda da aver desiderato entrambi di mollare la palla ed iniziare a prendersi a cazzotti- ma di fatto erano finiti stirati per terra accanto alla panchina uno sopra l'altro, lingua su lingua. Era stato stupendo semplicemente come la prima volta. Erano arrivati di nuovo a tanto così dal toccarsi sul serio, Kei non potrà dimenticare mai il modo in cui le mani del ragazzo avevano iniziato a giocare sotto la maglia larga sul suo petto, facendogli provare un piacere strano e nuovo tanto da farlo tremare un po'. Con la testa leggera e inebriata dall’elettricità Tsukishima si era stretto a lui, col respiro affannato aveva inarcato leggermente la schiena e alla fine si era ritrovato a fare col bacino ciò che aveva sentito fare a Kuroo sul suo divano. Non ne era del tutto cosciente, semplicemente aveva sentito di volerlo e l'aveva fatto, e Kuroo aveva apprezzato particolarmente. Infatti aveva fatto ripartire i baci sul collo e i mezzi morsi, fino a mollargliene uno più deciso sulla spalla spostandogli lo scollo della maglietta. Tsukishima non se lo aspettava, non aveva potuto farci nulla e si era lasciato scappare un leggero mugolio in mezzo ai già frequenti sospiri. Poi però si erano fermati esattamente come la volta prima, esattamente con Kuroo che gli chiedeva di nuovo scusa per la fretta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima in tutta sincerità non sa cosa pensare di quelle scuse, non riesce a capire se vuole accettarle o no. Sta ancora a ragionarci ora, sul treno, dopo averlo salutato davvero. È stato un addio tranquillo tutto sommato, niente pianti o frasi strane o quelle robe da film romantico alla stazione che Tsukishima odia profondamente. L’unico momento che lo ha un po’ destabilizzato è stato l’invito a passare il Capodanno insieme, quello sì. Ora che ci ripensa a mente fredda forse ha fatto male ad accettare subito. Non è che si aspetti che ora tutto tra loro finisca e che questa storia diventi un’avventura di tre giorni senza più conseguenze, ma gli si deve riconoscere che la loro situazione non è delle migliori per una relazione vera con tutti quei chilometri in mezzo. E poi in realtà si conoscono pure poco, non saprebbe dove portarlo per l’ultimo dell’anno, ci sarebbe imbarazzo e una miriade di altri contro che fanno impallidire la scarsa lista di pro nella mente tanto razionale di Tsukishima. Insomma più ci pensa più la situazione peggiora, e inconsciamente il biondo tira su attorno a sé i propri muri di protezione contro le delusioni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nei giorni seguenti non sa come fare a togliersi dalla testa tutti questi maledetti pensieri: gli occupano ogni spazio non forzatamente occupato dalla scuola o dalla pallavolo o dalle odiosissime relazioni interpersonali col mondo attorno. Yamaguchi ovviamente si rende conto che c’è qualcosa di strano, dato che una delle sue occupazioni preferite è proprio studiare il suo migliore amico e cercare di entrargli (senza permesso) nella testa. Tsukishima però riesce a deviare ogni discussione un po’ troppo personale e dà la colpa del suo evidente nervosismo agli altri compagni di squadra e alla loro insopportabile energia- non sa bene quanto reggerà questa scusa ma si porrà il problema in un secondo momento. La cosa primaria da risolvere è un’altra, cioè come comportarsi col diretto interessato che tra l’altro dopo giorni di silenzio stampa ritorna sul telefono del biondo con un messaggio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Tsukkiii~ come va?? Credevo mi avresti scritto </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il cuore di Kei salta un battito a leggere la notifica, non che lo lasci trasparire nella risposta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> credevi male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> fare l’acido non servirà a farmi smettere di scrivere &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> ti disturbo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> direi di no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> perfetto, allora puoi raccontarmi come stanno andando i tuoi giorni senza di me~!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> uguali (?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> non c’è bisogno che fai l’eroe Tsukki, anche tu mi manchi un sacco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E qui un’emoticon con un gatto fa capire a Tsukishima che forse il ragazzo dall’altro lato dello schermo non sta esattamente cogliendo il suo distacco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Kuroo-san credo che dovremmo parlare un attimo della questione di Capodanno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> hai già pensato a dove portarmi??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> ci si veste in abiti tradizionali lì?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> aaaaaa non vedo l’ora di festeggiare con te~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima non riesce neanche a leggere che già un nuovo messaggio ha sostituito quello precedente, e soprattutto non riesce a scrivere quello che vorrebbe dire e a cui il moro non si sta avvicinando per niente. A sentire tutto il suo entusiasmo esita un po’, forse ha paura di ferirlo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> non so se sia il caso che tu venga qua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ecco, fatto. E dopo questo messaggio il silenzio più totale per un minuto intero, tanto che il biondo si convice di aver davvero ucciso il capitano della Nekoma. Prende un respiro pesante e cerca di mandare giù il senso di colpa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> siamo sinceri, io e te non abbiamo tutta questa confidenza e di solito a Capodanno si sta con gli amici. È una sera speciale, lì a Tokyo ci saranno di sicuro mille cose più belle da fare, io non ho nulla da proporti se non dei genitori apprensivi e una piazza dove di sicuro incontreremmo tutta la mia squadra. In più dovresti spendere soldi per il biglietto, tutto questo per rischiare una serata sbagliata con le perone sbagliate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butta giù tutte le mille proccupazioni che lo hanno assillato nei giorni, mostrando perfettamente che in realtà a lui ci ha pensato e pure tanto. Quelle parole in qualche modo intristiscono anche lui, ma in fondo l’ha sempre saputo di non essere abbastanza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Kei</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> sei davvero uno stupido</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> ma sul serio</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> ma cosa vuoi che me ne freghi della serata e della gente e dei tuoi e della piazza? Io quei soldi li spendo per te, perché voglio vedere te</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroo-san:</em>
  </b>
  <span> ho passato milioni di feste uguali al Capodanno e potrò farne ancora chissà quante, ma in nessuna ci sarai tu e allora mi faranno schifo. Possiamo passare la notte anche a giocare a monopoli, non mi interessa, se potrò averti di fronte a me mentre inizia il nuovo anno, e potrò dirti ciò che devo dirti, per me sarà la serata meglio riuscita di sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima deve leggere quei messaggi due volte, tre, anche una quarta, per rendersi conto di avere il cuore a mille e una fitta strana allo stomaco che per qualche motivo contorto lo fa sorridere. Forse non saprà che dirgli quando saranno insieme, forse sarà una serata penosa, forse sta facendo una cazzata, ma forse ora è felice di aver detto di sì a quella proposta tanto azzardata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La cosa inizia già male. No, non è tanto per fare i catastrofici: va davvero davvero male se alla stazione ad aspettare Kuroo non c’è solo lui ma un’ambasciata della Karasuno. Aveva provato a scappare per primo in spoiatoio dopo l’allenamento ed evitare qualsiasi sguardo o domanda, ma quel dannato sesto senso di Yamaguchi l’aveva inchiodato davanti la porta. Dopo la prima bugia andata male non aveva potuto fare altro che ammettere che no, non stava andando a casa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“e dove vai?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“in stazione”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“in stazione? Akiteru non è tornato ieri?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E così anche la seconda bugia era finita nel cestino. “sì infatti non è per lui”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“e chi vai a prendere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. un amico” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima ha degli amici?” Hinata si era infilato nella discussione con fare canzonatorio e Kageyama aveva risposto con un “No” assolutamente serio. Inutile dire che tutti e sue si erano beccati un’occhiata di ghiaccio da parte del biondo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sicuramente voi non fate parte della lista.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki ha un sacco di amici!” lo aveva difeso Yamaguchi, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopodichè il biondo aveva sospirato e aveva tentato di andare via ma quei tre si erano incollati come cozze su uno scoglio, e siccome si dà il caso che quello scoglio fosse tremendamente il ritardo non c’era stato niente da fare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sta giusto maledicendo tutto e tutti e soprattutto il torrente di parole (stupide) che esce dalla bocca di Hinata quando lo vede. Non direttamente Kuroo, ma il suo ciuffo scuro che svetta tra le teste più basse degli altri passeggeri che stanno scendendo dal trenpo. Appena la folla si dirada si ritrovano con gli sguardi intrecciati e Kei sente un tuffo al cuore. Non sa se sia ansia o felicità o qualche altra di quelle cose che ha evitato per una vita, sa solo che spinge i suoi passi verso lui e prima di rendersene davvero conto è a dieci centimentri dal suo più bell’incubo dell’ultimo mese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buongiorno Tsukki~” fa il moro col suo maledetto ghigno, forse un po’ troppo vicino per due semplici amici.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buongiorno Kuroo..” forse sarebbe meglio sorridere tranquilli e spavaldi come fa lui piuttosto che fare scendere più volte sguardi veloci sulle sue labbra, pensa. Anche perché la cosa non passa inosservata e la soddisfazione si stampa sulla faccia già abbastanza odiosa del più grande. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maledizione.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh wow, non mi aspettavo di trovare l’intera squadra dei primini della Karasuno qui ad accogliermi. Che onore~” commenta Kuroo senza scomporsi troppo, anzi sorridendo ai tre ragazzi increduli appena li vede.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non me lo aspettavo neanche io, pensa un po’…” borbotta a mezza voce, visibilmente irritato dalla situazione. Mentre vanno verso gli altri ragazzi, uno accanto all’altro, Kei racconta brevemente l’imprevisto al nuovo arrivato aggiungendo un “non gli ho detto di noi” per mettere in chiaro la cosa. Non è per vergogna che ha evitato, semplicemente ancora non sa cosa siano loro due… sempre ammesso che siano qualcosa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parlano qualche minuto con gli altri tre, giusto il tempo di far venire l’invidia a Kageyama e Hinata (secondo loro non è giusto che Tsukishima possa stare con uno dei capitani di Tokyo e loro no) e di sperimentare il livello massimo di sguardo omicida di Yamaguchi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“però, il tuo amichetto con le lentiggini era proprio felice di vedermi” commenta sarcastico Kuroo una volta che Tsukishima ha salutato i due e Yamaguchi (quest’ultimo con un minimo di sincerità e affetto) e finalmente soli camminano verso il centro della città, e scrolla le spalle come per togliersi di dosso il gelo di quell’occhiata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ma no, gli stai simpatico” minimizza e tenta di non fare capire che sta mentendo alla grande. Non sa spiegarsi il comportamento di Yamaguci in realtà, ma in quel momento è l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“fai proprio schifo a mentire Tsukki. O almeno con me~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ti piacciono le crepes?” ignora del tutto la sua espressione ammiccante e continua a guardare avanti “perché pensavo di portarti dove andavo sempre con Akane da piccoli”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“siamo sicuri che la tua torta di fragole non si ingelosisca se la tradiamo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non lo verrà a sapere”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si ritrovano poco tempo dopo a mangiare seduti in un angolino tranquillo dei giardini, spalla contro spalla: parlano del più e del meno, si raccontano i giorni passati lontani e sembrano quasi essere buoni amici. Il problema è che non dovrebbero essere questo… o no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In un momento di silenzio un po’ troppo lungo Kei si rende conto di aver presentato Kuroo come un suo amico non solo agli altri primini, ma anche alla signora del negozio di crepes che lo conosce da quando aveva tre anni. Il moro non si era lamentato, ma la sua espressione non era sembrata neanche troppo felice…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mi sei mancato Tsukki”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il biondo crolla di colpo dai suoi pensieri e si sente trafiggere da una freccia dritta al cuore. Così all’improvviso viene scaraventato di nuovo in quel turbine di sentimenti confusi che durante i giorni a Tokyo lo avevano portato a fare follie, ma forse non gli dispiace. “..anche tu. Ti ho pensato parecchio” ammette a mezza voce, col viso rosso rigorosamente non verso di lui e gli occhi bassi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dovresti imparare a parlare guardando la gente negli occhi Tsukki.. cos’hai detto?” il più grande sfodera subito il massimo grado di stronzaggine e uno dei suoi migliori ghigni, e intanto si avvicina col viso a lui che si sente avvampare e valuta l’idea di mollargli uno schiaffo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mi hai sentito benissimo. E se non mi hai sentito puoi arrivarci facilmente” risponde serio e apatico, convinto a non dargli nessun’altra soddisfazione.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki..! Potresti essere un po’ più carino ogni tanto!” si lamenta l’altro e si imbroncia, evidentemente per nulla soddisfatto dalla risposta. Poi scrolla le spalle e sembra ritornare normale “Allora facciamo cosi..” allunga la mano e la prende quella di Tsukishima, intrecciando le dita senza la minima esitazione “se mi tieni per mano forse potrei perdonarti~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quel punto sì che il biondo si gira a guardarlo sorpreso, occhi negli occhi: lo vede col solito ghigno e capisce che lo sta sfidando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“perdonarmi per cosa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“per non essere capace neanche di reggere il mio sguardo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non sa se credergli, se sia davvero questo che Kuroo vuole rinfacciargli. Cerca dentro i suoi occhi la verità temendo che c’entri invece il fatto che Kei stia palesemente tenendo le distanze, che non abbia osato dire a nessuno cosa c’è davvero tra loro, che lo stia nascondendo. In ogni caso non può ragionare perchè l’orgoglio fa bruciare il suo petto come carbone. Guarda prima le loro mani unite, poi dà un’occhiata in giro e infine si decide: senza dire nulla e con un’espressione superba in viso stringe più forte la presa e si avvicina pure un po’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nello stesso istante il sorriso più soddisfatto e fastidioso su questa Terra prende controllo della labbra di Kuroo “mmh, sei perdonato~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un quarto d’ora dopo sono ancora così, mano nella mano nonostante ora stiano camminando verso la parte più moderna della città e siano alla portata dello sguardo di chiunque. Kei è teso e si vede, incrocia qualche viso familiare e il pensiero va subito alle voci che si spargeranno velocemente in un paese piccolo come quello. Non ci vuole molto prima che Kuroo se ne accorga e sciolga la presa con una scusa, e la cosa stavolta genera un vero e proprio senso di colpa nel più piccolo. Forse dovrebbe smetterla di proccuparsi, o forse dovrebbe solo dirlo al ragazzo. Forse se sapesse davvero cos’è che loro due sono..-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un tuono fa volare via le paranoie e in compenso porta all’istante una pioggia inaspettata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh cacchio.. ma perché proprio oggi??” Tsukishima impreca contro il suo destino avverso (e in qualche modo comico considerando la nevicata a Tokyo subito dopo il loro primo bacio) fissando per un attimo il cielo grigio, poi non perde tempo a tirare Kuroo per un braccio e correndo portarselo verso casa. Lui per un attimo rimane confuso ma poi lo segue veloce assecondando il ritmo del biondo. Per fortuna abita vicino… Però proprio oggi qualcosa lo porta a notare un aspetto solitamente ignorato del correre come due deficienti sotto il diluvio: le strade sono deserte. Nessuno ha voglia di prendersi litri d’acqua addosso con una bella passeggiata, quindi ci sono solo loro in tutto il circondario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quale scusa migliore? Quale occasione migliore per riparare a quella fastidiosa sensazione di aver sbagliato e doversi fare perdonare? Si blocca al centro del marciapiede senza dire nulla e il moro per poco non scivola per la frenata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“che..?! Ma che fai, perché ci fermiamo? Guarda che ci prendiamo la febbre a stare qui!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al biondo non interessa niente. Si sta perdendo nei suoi occhi scuri incorniciati dalle ciglia bagnate, cercando un briciolo di coraggio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki? Che hai..? Perche mi--!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fatto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Una mano sulla nuca, una sul suo petto, e le labbra sulle sue. Tutto qui, non ci voleva poi così tanto. E soprattutto ne vale la pena, perché il cuore sta per esplodergli ma di felicità. Sentire di nuovo quel sapore sulle labbra lo riscalda come se non fosse fradicio di pioggia, le lingue si incontrano dopo settimane e quella dolcezza si espande nella sua bocca. Gli sembra di ritornare a vedere il mondo a colori appena Kuroo si risveglia dalla sorpresa e ricambia avvolgendogli i fianchi tra le braccia, anche lui lasciando stare tutto ciò che gli sta intorno. Appena si staccano rimangono comunque vicini, naso contro naso, e Kei sorride ammaliato da una gioia sconosciuta “scusami… ho pensato che non volevo aspettare più”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non scusarti” e il capitano sorride nel più bel modo possibile, per un breve attimo che viene subito interrotto da un altro bacio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“beh dai, poteva andare peggio” commenta speranzoso chiudendo dietro di sé la porta di camera sua.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“peggio?! L’hai visto come mi guardava tuo padre?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non esagerare, non era così terribile”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il moro sospira e si accascia sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania, rimanendo un po’ in silenzio. Però subito dopo sbotta di nuovo lamentandosi come un bambino “Tsukki consolamii, mi sento così fuori luogo…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche Tsukishima tira un sospiro rassegnato e lo guarda dall’alto. Ok, in effetti la cena con i suoi familiari non era stata esattamente il massimo, Kuroo aveva spiccicato si e no 4 parole e normalmente era un tipo loquace. Non che il biondo possa biasimarlo, in fondo suo padre e suo fratello non si erano dimostrati per nulla accoglienti. Ovviamente giorni prima lui aveva brevemente parlato alla famiglia della situazione con questo ragazzo di Tokyo, non ci aveva girato attorno e con poche parole aveva messo in chiaro che si stavano vedendo in senso romantico. Non sapeva bene che reazione aspettarsi dalla sua famiglia, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata una notizia gradita. Al biondo piace mostrarsi imperturbabile ma questo ha imparato a farlo dai suoi genitori, che infatti avevano fatto esattamente lo stesso: nessuno era sembrato né sorpreso né particolarmente felice, nessuna discussione, solo il gelo che la famiglia Tsukishima è tanto brava a creare attorno alle cose che non vanno bene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“senti lo capisco, i miei sanno essere terribili, ma ho parlato loro e gli sta bene quello che c’è tra noi. Qui ti devi sentire a casa tua perché ti ci voglio io” e mentre parla con la massima serità- e forse un pizzico di dolcezza- si avvicina a lui e poggia le mani su entrambe le sue spalle “quindi abituati, perché credo che ti inviterò spesso”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La rara sfumatura dolce delle sue parole viene subito colta dal più grande che finalmente torna a sorridere un po’ “vedrò che posso fare~” e con tutto il suo ritrovato romanticismo gli prende una mano e ci lascia su un leggero bacio. “Ora però credo che dovremmo andare a dormire… io dove mi metto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Già, nei programmi iniziali la notte insieme non era prevista, o almeno non secondo il moro. Da parte sua Kei si era ripromesso che avrebbe almeno provato a convincerlo, e il caso aveva voluto che le condizioni gli fossero particolarmente favorevoli: rientrati fradici di pioggia in casa, si erano per forza dovuti asciugare e cambiare e Kuroo aveva pensato di aspettare che il temporale passasse per andare all’albergo che aveva prenotato. Peccato che la pioggia col tempo si era fatta ancora più potente, e in più i due avevano trovato in stanza un bel modo per passare il tempo: intrecciati l’uno all’altro sul suo letto, tra pomiciate, vicinanze e tocchi vari il capitano aveva ceduto all’invito del suo bel biondino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah già, quasi dimenticavo” risponde con un filo di noia, poi esce dalla camera e rientra poco dopo trasportando su delle ruote una brandina ripiegata “questo sarebbe il tuo letto-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeeh? Pensavo che avremmo dormito insieme…” l’altro non gli dà il tempo di finire e si lamenta ancora peggio di prima, con lo sguardo triste rivolto all’aggeggio piegevole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non ci sei proprio arrivato, eh?” ribatte con fare superiore e beffardo, e dato che il moro lo guarda confuso sospira e continua sistemando il secondo letto “ho detto ai miei che dormirai qua per farli stare tranquilli, ma è ovvio che in realtà starai nel letto con me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oya oya? Come siamo diventati ribelli Tsukki~” esordisce Kuroo dopo un momento di realizzazione cacciando fuori uno dei suoi ghigni, e si alza agile come un gatto per mettersi di fronte all’altro e prendergli il mento fra le dita “se mi dici così potrebbe venirmi voglia di non farti dormire stanotte~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima arrossisce di colpo, ma non può mentire dicendo che non sia ciò che voleva. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non ci vuole molto prima che finiscano tutti e due in pigiama sotto le sue lenzuola. La situazione è un tantino imbarazzante, o almeno per il biondo, ma mentalmente si era preparato a questa cosa e così riesce almeno a non chiudersi nel suo rifiuto glaciale. Piuttosto si sente il volto andare a fuoco appena si sente abbracciare, così si fionda sul petto del più grande per nascondere la faccia. La cosa si rivela davvero efficace perché lì viene investito dal suo particolare profumo, che riesce a calmarlo in un modo incredibile. Per sciogliere la tensione punta come sempre sul sarcasmo “e pensare che tu volevi scappare in albergo e lasciarmi qui..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il ragazzo ride e lo stringe un po’ più forte. La sua risata è così cristallina che si capise che è felice davvero “già, menomale che la pioggia mi ha fatto cambiare idea. Menomale..”. A questo punto però Kei lo sente sospirare leggermente e tira su gli occhi per guardarlo: sulle sue labbra c’è un sorriso, ma amaro. Quando si accorge del suo sguardo Kuroo deglutisce e il suo viso si fa un po’ più teso: le loro labbra sono separate da meri centimetri di aria che subito si satura di elettricità, dopo un secondo che pare durare anni Kuroo va a cercare le mani del biondo e le prende dai polsi, per poi farlo girare delicatamente con la schiena sul materasso e lui di sopra. Lo guarda fisso e Tsukishima si sente trasparente, come se con quegli occhi di pece il ragazzo potesse leggergli dentro. Tanto che non riesce per l’ennesima volta a reggerli.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei, guardami per favore..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lotta contro sé stesso ma quella voce non sa proprio resistere, così anche se con riluttanza torna a ricambiare il suo sguardo e cerca di accennare un sorriso, e intanto il suo cuore ha preso a battere molto più forte. Vorrebbe riuscirgli a dire la verità, che lo trova stupendo e che averlo tra le coperte con sé lo manda in corto circuito, ma non è capace di dire proprio nulla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ … “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resta tutto sospeso. Il moro non sposta gli occhi dai suoi ma allo stesso modo non si decide a dire nessuna delle parole che pare avere sulla punta della lingua. Kei può capire benissimo che è combattuto, ha gli occhi agitati e ad un certo punto lo vede mordersi leggermente l’interno di un labbro… alla fine riceve l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato: un bacio in fronte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“buonanotte… fai finta che non sia successo nulla” e si sdraia dandogli le spalle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima rimane sul serio confuso e interdetto, trattenendo ancora il respiro. È evidente che ci sia qualcosa che non va e se ha colto bene la tensione nei suoi occhi, quella del moro è paura, ansia. Non può biasimarlo, la situazione mette tensione anche a lui, ma ora vuole che il ragazzo si apra… e l’unico modo per riuscirci è farlo lui stesso. Lo odia, lo odia e fa anche schifo in queste cose, ma mette da parte l’imbarazzo e l’immagine distaccata di sè per dire ciò che pensa sul serio, una volta tanto. “è strano sai? Averti qua sotto le coperte mi fa un effetto strano. Ti ci ho immaginato in queste sere e ora non mi pare vero… È come un sogno più reale del solito..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il suo tono più dolce deve avere avuto effetto, perché riesce a fare breccia nel muro del capitano che ritorna a parlare dopo un respiro profondo e leggermente tremante. “Sai, Kei… voglio che questo non si limiti solo ad un sogno troppo reale…”. Deglutisce come se parlare fosse fisicamente doloroso “Io ho paura che tu in realtà non sia innamorato di me, per questo voglio trattarti con cura” si volta e finalmente lo guarda, poi poggia una mano sulla sua guancia “voglio trattarti con la massima cura perché ci tengo a te”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quelle parole gli arrivano addosso con una forza tale da farlo bloccare, nonostante il modo delicato in cui Kuroo le ha dette. Si incupisce, per qualche motivo si sente quasi offeso, ed è a quel punto che è costretto ad ammettere a sé stesso che quella storia lo ha rapito davvero perché il petto gli si stringe e fa male e arriva a rendere tremanti le sue parole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“come.. come puoi pensare che per me non significhi nulla? Non saresti nel mio letto se io..- Insomma, tu non hai idea di ciò che sento! Quello che sento quando sei accanto a me, o quando non ci sei e ti penso, o quando..” sente il cuore rimbombare, prende un breve respiro e confessa ancora “.. quando mi guardi così. Io non sono bravo in queste cose, ma quello che sento è troppo forte per non essere reale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo non riesce a ribattere, lo guarda e non trova le parole, e a quel punto Tsukishima non può evitarlo: mentre l’espressione è ancora dura i suoi occhi diventano lucidi, cosa che fa scattare di preoccupazione il più grande “Kei?! S-scusami, aspetta io non volevo…- Provo lo stesso anch’io! I miei sentimenti sono qualcosa di cui sarei certo anche se tu non li ricambiassi!” il ragazzo stringe gli occhi e si butta una mano sul viso maledicendosi “io.. scusami, avevo semplicemente paura che la nostra storia fosse tutta nella mia testa…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ … “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancora una volta li avvolge il silenzio, e in quel vuoto Kei può analizzare ogni passaggio e rendersi conto di come tutto fra loro sia stato improvviso e strano. Eppure sembra tutto così giusto quando sono insieme… Lui non è una persona facile, lo sa benissimo, e per il capitano deve essere stato un inferno. La sua sensibilità lo sorprende e quasi lo fa commuovere, poche volte si è sentito così importante per una persona “sei davvero un idiota Tetsurou”. Ancora col viso accigliato ma un tono in qualche modo più morbido, cerca il suo sguardo e lo trova solo spostando dal bel viso del moro la mano che lo copre “nella tua testa non c’è assolutamente niente. Ne consegue che questa nostra storia non sta lì, ma nella realtà. Chiaro?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Intreccia piano piano le dita alle sue, mentre lentamente Kuroo assorbe la dolcezza nascosta delle parole e lascia scivolare via dai suoi occhi ogni ansia. Si vede chiaramente un peso sollevarsi dal suo petto e dissolversi nella fiducia ritrovata. Si abbandona ad un breve sospiro e sorride un po' “sì… credo di essere diventato un vero idiota” e poi senza dire altro gli poggia una mano sulla guancia e lo bacia. Un bacio che sa di sicurezza, in cui finalmente tutti e due si rilassano e Tsukishima può stringerlo senza fare finta di non averlo sognato ogni notte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spengono la luce e per la prima volta possono darsi la buonanotte di persona, senza centinaia di chilometri in mezzo, e il biondo si rende conto che senza tutta quella distanza il suo letto non è più così tanto freddo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se pensavate che sarebbe stata semplice, vi sbagliavate :)<br/>Non c’è molto da spiegare, io e la mia co-autrice siamo fatte al 50% di dramma quindi la nostra storia è costellata di tanti momenti angst, piccoli e non. Fondamentalmente perché questi due devono imparare tutto sull’amore e l’uno sull’altro, e si impara solo sbagliando.<br/>Sorry per chi non è amante del rap, la canzone di oggi “No Less” è di G-Eazy. In ogni caso è un pezzo super romantico per come la vedo io, ci sono tante di quelle frasi stupende che ho avuto difficoltà a sceglierne una.<br/>Spero che l’idea che sto facendo crescere vi piaccia, da qui i capitoli si faranno più lunghi e anche più intensi secondo me… Spero di trovarvi ancora qui a leggere, grazie come ogni volta!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stupefacente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> C'è la droga dentro a quel sorriso </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Sai spostare le nuvole e portare il sole sul posto in cui vivo </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> E lo so che l'amore poi il più delle volte diventa una gabbia </em> <br/><em> Ma c'ho voglia di farmi rapire da te </em> <em> <br/>Di chiudere a chiave la stanza</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Risvegliarsi con lui accanto lo manda in tilt. Appena apre gli occhi lo confonde il fatto di non trovarsi nella solita stanza, gli ci vogliono dieci secondi buoni per capire che è davvero nel letto di Kei, sotto le sue coperte, che non è un sogno e il biondo lo sta sul serio tenendo vicino a sé con un braccio. Un senso di calore e soddisfazione lo costringono a sorridere e dare un leggero bacio sulla fronte del ragazzo stupendo che gli dorme accanto. Sta a fissarlo per un po', poi si alza facendo più piano possibile per non svegliarlo. Non ci può credere… si passa le mani sul viso ma non riesce a togliersi di dosso quel sorriso da ebete. Era parecchio che non si sentiva così, anzi dopo l’ultima volta aveva quasi rinunciato alla speranza di poter ancora trovare felicità nell’amore. Ci pensa e subito la mente torna alla sera prima, a ciò che voleva disperatamente e che stava anche per fare, all’errore recidivo che lo tormenta… No, Kei non lo perderà così, non si permetterà di fallire di nuovo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“che fai, scappi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voce della persona che ama lo tira fuori dal vortice di pensieri scuri. Si gira e lo vede stropicciarsi gli occhi ambrati con un’eleganza che solo Tsukishima riesce ad avere anche nei gesti più quotidiani. “Ti sentiresti triste se lo facessi~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“forse mi metterei a piangere”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“buongiorno Tsukki~” si avvicina con un ghignetto sulle labbra e va a stampargli un bacio, poggiando le mani sul letto accanto al viso del biondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“buongiorno crestina. Dormito bene?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh mh” annuisce e gli si siede accanto “soprattutto perché ho scoperto che la tua faccia addormentata non è niente male~”. Ovviamente lo pensa davvero, ma se lo dice è per godersi il lieve rossore sulle guance dell’altro e la sua espressione imbronciata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“beh tu sembri un idiota sia da sveglio che non”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“la mia bellezza non va mai a dormire, lo so” scherza scompigliando i suoi capelli dorati con una mano prima di alzarsi e lasciare spazio al ragazzo, che ovviamente accompagna la risposta con un’alzata di occhi al cielo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non mi pare di aver mai detto questo, ma comunque: stasera credo che l’unica cosa da fare qui sia il festival. È anche carino, ma ci andrà sicuramente tutta la mia squadra..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“beh in questo caso ci basterà stare lontani dai gruppi, e sarà come se fossimo soli” gli fa l’occhiolino, per nulla turbato dalla situazione. Se li vedranno insieme tanto meglio, capiranno come stanno le cose e Kuroo non desidera altro. Vuole che Kei sia suo… “e poi se andiamo al festival metterai lo yukata, no? Non posso permettermi di perdere un’occasione del genere~”</p>
<p>Ovviamente Tsukishima distoglie lo sguardo come ogni volta che riesce a metterlo in imbarazzo- cosa che Kuroo adora. “Ho capito, niente gruppi. Tanto stare isolato è una delle cose che mi riesce meglio”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non avevo dubbi” Il moro ridacchia e si avvicina di nuovo a lui, che ora sta seduto sul letto e ha di nuovo addosso gli occhiali “su andiamo bella addormentata, c’è una colazione che ci aspetta”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il più piccolo torna a guardarlo un po' storto, ma con un qualcosa di furbo nello sguardo “la storia della bella addormentata la conosci, no?” chiede con una sorta di sufficienza che nasconde però tanto di più.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A questo punto Kuroo lascia libero il suo miglior ghigno, capendo perfettamente a cosa miri il biondo e apprezzando parecchio con piacevole sorpresa “sai come farti viziare, eh?”. Si avvicina e si abbassa giusto un po', poi poggia una mano sulla sua guancia e tira a sé il suo viso per un bacio più profondo, lungo e intenso. Dio solo sa quante volte ha sognato di vivere un momento del genere nel vuoto della sua stanza a Tokyo. “ti va bene principessa~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mh.. per ora si” mormora il ragazzo con un luccichio strano negli occhi color miele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il pomeriggio passa veloce, più del previsto e soprattutto più del voluto. Ad ogni istante che passa Kuroo non può che ricordare che già il giorno dopo si dovranno salutare… Non ne parla mai però, anzi cerca con tutte le forze di allontanare quel pensiero da sé e dal biondo. Vive con avidità ogni attimo, in particolare quelli che hanno il profumo di Kei, o il sapore delle sue labbra, per essere certo di non dimenticarlo più. Miyagi non è grande, eppure Tsukishima riesce a mostrargli tanti punti nascosti e per lui speciali a cui il moro si affeziona subito. Un semplice parco in cui fanno un giro per pranzo diventa un ricordo indelebile: un paio di passaggi sotto il sole chiaro di fine anno, qualche risata per riuscire ad arrampicarsi e poi una foto di loro seduti a cavalcioni sul ramo più grande di un albero enorme, la fragranza del ragazzo mescolata all’odore dell’erba umida, il suo viso su cui giocano le ombre delle foglie. Tutto semplicemente perfetto.</p>
<p>Il cielo si tinge dell’arancione del tramonto e loro sono ancora lì, prima di andare via Tsukishima recupera da terra il pallone e tanto per dargli fastidio Kuroo glielo ruba di mano- o almeno ci prova. Peccato che il ragazzo è come sempre troppo sveglio e riesce a spostare la mano in tempo, portandosi il pallone in alto sopra la testa. </p>
<p>Non che per uno come Kuroo sia un grande ostacolo la sua altezza, infatti gli molla uno sguardo beffardo come per chiedergli se fa sul serio.</p>
<p>“mh.. con Hinata è molto più divertente” commenta il centrale del Karasuno accennando un sorrisetto stronzo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mi dispiace per te ma io non sono il nanetto..” ribatte con fare altrettanto sicuro, e infatti non gli ci vuole nulla per allungare il braccio e arrivare alla palla. Il problema vero è Tsukishima fa subito un passo all’indietro: Kuroo si imbroncia e lo segue, ma l’altro continua e finiscono per camminare all’indietro come due idioti. E proprio da bravo idiota il moro ad un certo punto pesta per sbaglio il piede del biondo, che giustamente non riesce muoversi e rimane piantato con un Kuroo che gli arriva addosso l’istante dopo senza un minimo di frenata: perdono l’equilibrio e senza avere neanche il tempo di realizzare si ritrovano per terra, Tsukishima sotto, un po’ rosso ma preso dalle risate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“complimenti, magari sei più alto ma sei stupido tanto quanto lui!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dio, quanto bello è quando ride? </em>
</p>
<p>“ah sì?” Tetsurou non si lascia catturare (nonostante potrebbe stare a godersi quell’immagine per ore ed essere felice), ma ci riesce solo perché tutto quel contatto improvviso gli accende una scintilla in corpo: coglie subito l’opportunità e si avvicina parecchio col viso al suo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo altrettanto beffardo ma velato di una specie di malizia “anche tu mi sembri parecchio simile a lui ora, i tuoi occhi brillano allo stesso modo...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quel punto l’atteggiamento del biondo cambia, il piccolo indizio viene colto subito e il tono si fa più caldo “sai com’è, un ragazzo si è appena buttato su di me.. credo sia inevitabile”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dipende da cosa pensi di quel ragazzo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“penso che meriti la mia attenzione. Lui e le sue labbra..” gli occhi ambrati si spostano un istante sulla sua bocca, e Kuroo sente un formicolio familiare sotto le dita e un calore tenue farsi spazio nel petto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“e posso sapere di chi si tratta esattamente?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima sembra per un momento ridere del loro gioco, del modo in cui Kuroo cerca le sue attenzioni. Però poi il suo sguardo torna più serio e profondo “prima dimmi.. ti farebbe piacere venire a scoprire che sei tu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il moro sfodera già un ghigno di soddisfazione “ovviamente. Non capita tutti i giorni di sentire Tsukki fare qualche complimento”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh..” il biondo fa per pensarci, come se stesse valutando, divertito da tutta quella situazione ma in un modo che colora le cose di malizia “allora oggi sarà il tuo giorno fortunato”. E detto questo Kei avvicina il viso fino a far incastrare le loro labbra, ma prima che il bacio diventi intenso davvero mormora pianissimo tre parole che sconvolgono la mente del più grande “…sei stupendo Tetsurou”</p>
<p>Kuroo non se lo aspettava. Il cuore inizia a battere troppo più forte mentre gli occhi spalancati osservano quel sogno sotto di sé: quelle parole… vuol dire che davvero gli piace, davvero sta riuscendo piano piano a conquistarlo...! Non gli pare vero. Non ci pensa un attimo di più e con la felicità che gli fa pizzicare la pelle lo bacia come si deve, sperando che il rossore vada via velocemente dalle guance. Il biondo ricambia senza esitazione, così Kuroo va con la mano sulla sua nuca per tenerlo vicino con la testa leggera e i pensieri che vorticano e si fanno di nebbia ogni secondo di più. Si baciano a fondo e si ritrova le mani dell’altro appena sotto la maglia, sulla parte bassa della schiena, anche lui fa scendere l’altra mano al suo fianco e per l’ennesima volta i loro corpi si uniscono come calamite.</p>
<p>“mh~ sto diventando dipendente dalle tue labbra, potrei stare ore e ore qui a baciarti..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“facciamo metà delle ore. L’altra metà…” il biondo si interrompe per un attimo mettendo curiosità al ragazzo, poi si dà una piccola spinta e rotolando sull’erba umida finisce per mettersi di sopra, ghignando soddisfatto “..così~"</p>
<p>Maledizione, adora quando Tsukishima se ne esce con queste cose e di punto in bianco  cambia le carte in tavola.</p>
<p>“intendi davvero stare sopra di me?” chiede inclinando un po’ la testa con un mezzo sorriso di scherno, come se non ci credesse in fondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ti ho concesso già abbastanza tempo quassù” fa lui con la sua stupenda arroganza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“direi che sia semplicemente naturale per me stare sopra di te” ridacchia e tira fuori un mezzo ghigno “non vedo perché dovrei essere io quello dominato..~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“naturale?” Tsukishima fa l’offeso ma non smette di sorridere, e soprattutto non smette di tormentargli le labbra con mezzi baci o morsi “perché scusa, ci sarebbero dei motivi per cui tu invece dovresti dominare me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“infiniti motivi. Tra i quali soprattutto, che se non ti faccio mio chissà con chi mi potresti tradire~". Ovviamente Kuroo non ha detto a caso quella frase, è cosciente di toccare parecchi punti scoperti con quelle parole e infatti i suoi occhi brillano di sensualità.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La reazione arriva subito: lo sguardo del più piccolo fugge dal suo mentre le guance si colorano di un tenue rosso, il suo atteggiamento cerca di tornare più distante “dovresti smetterla di essere così geloso, tanto non arriverai mai al livello della torta”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Adorabile. </em>
</p>
<p>Kuroo ride di cuore, si scusa, lo abbraccia e lo bacia di nuovo. Non gli interessa quanto sarà difficile, ormai vede uno spiraglio di luce attraverso il muro che circonda il cuore di Tsukishima, e schiaccerà fin quando non farà punto, fin quando non potrà davvero definirlo <em> suo </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando finalmente può vederlo con lo yukata addosso ormai è sera, dopo un’altra cena non proprio rilassante con tutta la famiglia. Tetsurou è estasiato dall’immagine del ragazzo, lo fissa con due occhi sognanti aggirarsi per la stanza per prendere le ultime cose prima di uscire “...ti sta benissimo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sì, credo questa sia la terza volta che me lo dici. L’ho capito” risponde l’altro senza neanche guardarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ma non posso farci niente, sembri un sogno Tsukki!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“smettila. Se mentre siamo fuori continui a dire cose del genere ti mollo all’istante e me ne vado”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo ridacchia e non smette di sorridergli, anche perché nonostante lui non porti l’abito tradizionale ha comunque ricevuto dei complimenti (un po’ nascosti) dal biondo poco prima, quando si è cambiato mettendo qualcosa di più elegante. Sta sorridendo ancora quando escono di casa, e ancora quando arrivano alla piazza più grande del paese dove si trova il tempio. C’è una gran folla, per tutto il tempo della strada sono rimasti mano nella mano ma ora il moro si chiede se sia il caso di continuare.</p>
<p>“figurati se in mezzo a tutto questo casino non troviamo qualcuno che conosciamo” commenta Tsukishima non proprio entusiasta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non sarebbe un problema, no? In fondo vedere qualche faccia scioccata non sarebbe male” sogghigna sapendo di avere l’approvazione di Tsukishima quando si parla di fare gli stronzi. Certo, poi è un problema di quanta voglia abbia l’altro di presentarsi come una coppia… e su questo ancora Kuroo non ha certezze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“preferisco di gran lunga non vederne affatto... Però sì, se proprio devo scioccate sarebbe meglio” cerca di nasconderlo, ma il moro lo vede bene il mezzo sorriso che fa inarcare un angolo della bocca di Kei. </p>
<p>In ogni caso avanzano ancora vicini, si infilano tra la folla e fanno un giro per la piazza piena di luci e colori, profumi e musica. Tutti sembrano felici, nessuno fa caso a loro, e Tetsurou si gode quel momento in cui la distanza sembra dimenticata e può davvero essere tutto normale tra loro, senza nessuna difficoltà. Alla fine si mettono in fila per entrare al tempio, e il destino si diverte a farli capitare poco dietro i compagni di squadra del biondo. In fondo se lo aspettavano tutti e due.</p>
<p>“aspettiamo che ci vedano o andiamo noi?” chiede Tsukishima con un tono non proprio convinto.</p>
<p>Peccato che per Kuroo non ci sia una domanda più facile a cui rispondere, anzi è così facile che non servono parole: afferra per bene il polso del ragazzo e lo trascina con sé avvicinandosi al gruppo dei senpai del Karasuno. Capitano e alzatore sono i primi a vederlo e rimangono più che sorpresi di trovarlo lì, ma la loro espressione migliore la fanno un attimo dopo, quando chiedendogli perché fosse a Miyagi ottengono come risposta un bacio al limite delle labbra del loro primino “qualcuno ha accettato di passare il Capodanno con me~". </p>
<p>Lo sa, è una mossa azzardata, e Kei lo odierà per il resto della serata visto quanto rosso sia diventato, ma Kuroo non è riuscito a resistere. Segue un silenzio imbarazzato e confuso, Sugawara rimane a bocca aperta senza proferire parola mentre Sawamura ritorna in sé prima del previsto, tanto da far sospettare al moro di aver già intuito la situazione allo scorso campo di allenamento. Non sarebbe strano, lui e il capitano del Karasuno si sono sempre capiti al volo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“e quindi.. state insieme..?” chiede Sawamura mollando un colpetto al vicecapitano per farlo riprendere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“diciamo che al ragazzo piace tenermi sulle spine—” gli arriva una gomitata e si tappa la bocca chiedendo scusa con un sorrisino. A quel punto Suga chiede come sia iniziata e Tsukishima liquida tutto con poche brevi risposte, il minimo per raccontare il loro incontro casuale a Tokyo. Detto l’indispensabile si allontanano dai due ma comunque vengono visti anche dal resto della squadra, e anche se non ci parlano il moro sente che quegli sguardi rendono Kei abbastanza teso. Per un momento gli viene il dubbio di aver sbagliato, il timore di non aver tenuto abbastanza in conto la volontà del biondo.</p>
<p>“direi che è andata bene…” commenta cercando di tastare il terreno, e magari rimediare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“direi che sei stato molto diretto.” La serietà sul suo viso non promette troppo bene. Tetsurou sente il cuore rallentare, rimbombargli pesante nelle orecchie. Inizia a mettere in ordine le parole per chiedergli sinceramente scusa, ma viene bloccato da qualcosa che non si aspettava.</p>
<p>“…ma le loro facce impietrite sono state impagabili” il viso del biondo si accende della solita cattiveria stronza, la sua mano stringe quella di Kuroo mentre mostra un piccolo sorriso di soddisfazione. Il moro da parte sua rimane di sasso per un attimo, poi si sente resuscitare e riprende a respirare. </p>
<p>
  <em> Dio, stavolta me la sono vista brutta… </em>
</p>
<p>Tornano in fila e dopo non troppo tempo arriva il loro turno al tempio. Si ritrova inginocchiato a fianco a lui e non può che chiedere al nuovo anno di regalargli un posto nel cuore di Kei. Vorrebbe che in ogni giorno dell’anno che sta per arrivare ci fosse un loro momento. Una chiamata, un bacio, anche solo un pensiero… vuole che Kei accetti tutto l’amore che ormai Tetsurou non può più ignorare o trattenere. Vuole dire addio alla paura di vederselo sfuggire dalle mani, anche lui… Riapre gli occhi prima che la memoria porti via la sua forza di volontà: non può permetterselo, stasera ha un obiettivo troppo importante.</p>
<p>Aspetta che anche l’altro finisca e poi escono dal tempio, ovviamente inizia a tartassarlo di domande per scoprire cosa abbia chiesto come desiderio e ovviamente Tsukishima fa l’evasivo accampando scuse per non dargli soddisfazione: “non si avvera se te lo dico”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ma dai, non puoi credere a queste cose! Avanti, che ti costa dirmeloo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ho detto di no”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“almeno un indizio”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dimmi almeno se c’entravo io…” fa gli occhi da cucciolo appena l’altro si gira a guardarlo con un pizzico di indecisione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..e anche se fosse?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sarebbe una bella coincidenza, perché anche nel mio c’entri tu...~" mormora risollevando un po' il tono, con una sfumatura più calda. E a quanto pare funziona perché Tsukishima sta un attimo in silenzio e con un pizzico di imbarazzo distoglie lo sguardo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..allora statisticamente c’è più probabilità che si avveri”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo ci sta qualche secondo per cogliere il messaggio. È più probabile.. perché lo hanno chiesto tutti e due. La sua piccola speranza non viene delusa e il suo viso si illumina di gioia. Però non è da lui lasciarsi scappare un’occasione come quella, così gli si piazza davanti approfittando di non essere più in mezzo alla folla e tira su il solito ghigno “come fai a dirlo? E se io avessi chiesto qualcosa di compromettente su di te~?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima non si lascia spiazzare- d’altronde c’è un motivo se ha da sempre attirato l’interesse del più grande: “cosa ti dice che anche io non abbia chiesto qualcosa di compromettente su di te?”. A quel punto lo sorprende avvicinandosi di un passo fino a far sfiorare i loro corpi, con una serietà che però ha qualcosa di languido “magari è proprio quello che voglio…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ohoh~" fa per prenderlo in giro ma non si allontana affatto, la sua iniziativa lo ha sorpreso, ogni istante che passa sente che quello è il ragazzo perfetto per sé. All’improvviso Kuroo sente che si è formata una familiare elettricità tra di loro, e si ritrova a lanciare qualche occhiata di troppo alle labbra del biondo. Le parole finiscono e insieme a loro si accorciano lentamente anche i centimetri che separano la sua bocca da quella di lui. C’è un preciso istante in cui il loro respiro si mescola e tutti e due si fermano per godersi la carica che scorre in quello spazio minuscolo, poi l’elettricità si trasforma in contatto… e un attimo dopo esplode in cielo il primo dei fuochi d’artificio. Kuroo non può fare a meno di sorridere un po' tra le sue labbra “primo bacio eh?” chiede con dolcezza facendo notare che sono ufficialmente nel primo giorno del loro nuovo anno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..spero il primo di tanti” e prima di baciarlo di nuovo Kei gli mostra la meraviglia di un suo sorriso sincero.</p>
<p>Rimangono uniti, labbra contro labbra mentre il cielo si illumina e si colora ogni secondo in modo diverso, mentre i botti riempiono le loro orecchie ma i cuori battono lo stesso all’unisono. Tetsurou abbraccia forte il ragazzo ricambiando ogni bacio e si sente grato, grato e felice per quei momenti che quasi non gli sembrano veri. Si allontana di un minimo solo per riuscire a guardare il suo bel viso, cangiante sotto la luce dei fuochi, e i suoi occhi di miele che sembrano contenere la stessa felicità che ha lui in petto. Sarà stupido, ma è questo che lo convince. Approfitta del rumore, sa che solo lui sentirà le sue parole. </p>
<p>“Kei.. mi sono innamorato di te. Ho perso tempo per dirtelo, ma ti amo.”</p>
<p>Il battito del suo cuore si fa più forte dei botti quando vede il rossore sul viso del biondo, i suoi occhi che si fanno sorpresi e lucidi, il sorriso incredulo. La sua espressione rapisce la mente del moro, gli si imprime nella memoria.</p>
<p>“io…-” lo vede mordere quel sorriso stupendo, mandare giù l’imbarazzo e continuare con la voce che gli trema “non avrebbe più senso nasconderlo. Ti amo” subito dopo distoglie lo sguardo, ma Tetsurou non gli dà il tempo di sfuggire: prende il suo mento tra le dita, lo fa avvicinare e lo bacia di nuovo. Non credeva fosse possibile ma ora è ancora più felice e quei baci sanno di qualcosa di diverso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>È inevitabile che ci sia un po' di imbarazzo mentre vanno verso casa, ma è sicuro che entrambi stiano sorridendo ad ogni passo nonostante il silenzio. Si fermano un attimo in uno spiazzo un po' nascosto che si affaccia su una grande vallata, il cielo nero e le colline che si fondono nel buio della notte illuminata solo dalle stelle. Tsukishima gli svela che è uno dei suoi posti “segreti”, che ha sempre pensato che non ci avrebbe mai portato nessuno se non.. beh, una persona importante. Kuroo non può evitare di pensare che sia una cosa adorabile, ridacchia e fa quello commosso mettendosi drammaticamente dal mano sul cuore, ma evidentemente l’altro non la prende bene e si allontana con uno schiocco di lingua. Così Kuroo inizia a rincorrerlo, a cercare le sue attenzioni e il suo affetto, gli si appiccica letteralmente, tra abbracci e mezzi baci chiede scusa e lo supplica promettendo che si farà perdonare. Ovviamente è tutto parte del gioco, del loro flirt che si riaccende per le strade: Tsukishima scappa ma solo perché vuole che Kuroo lo insegua di più. Alla fine di tutto si ritrovano nel silenzio della notte a baciarsi davanti al portone di casa, Kuroo finalmente soddisfatto di averlo fatto cedere e di avere di nuovo diritto alle sue labbra. Il problema serio è che con tutto quel provocarsi ora sono arrivati a pomiciare furiosamente e nessuno dei due si sogna più di staccarsi: per non svegliare nessuno entrano in religioso silenzio ma senza riuscire a tenere la lingua a posto, incollati l’uno all’altro continuano coi baci rubati e le mezze carezze fino alla sua stanza rischiando di cadere infinite volte su per le scale. Quando si richiudono la porta alla spalle stanno tutti e due ridendo sottovoce per quel modo così stupido di camminare, fusi come calamite in mezzo al buio e al silenzio dei corridoi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“staccati idiota, fammi almeno accendere la luce..-” sussurra Tsukishima non riuscendo ad essere per nulla minaccioso dato che ridacchia ancora. Fa per girarsi allontanandosi da lui ma Kuroo lo blocca per bene abbracciandolo da dietro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non c’è bisogno della luce…” mormora in risposta, ormai assuefatto al sapore e al profumo del biondo tanto da parlare contro la pelle del suo collo, iniziando poi a baciarla con languore. Forse sarebbe meglio fermarsi… se non fosse che ha già una mano infilata in mezzo alle pieghe dello yukata di Kei, e sentire la leggera tensione dei muscoli di lui appena le sue dita gli sfiorano il busto è fin troppo appagante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo… che intenzioni hai?” si sente che c’è un minimo di preoccupazione in quelle parole. È una domanda lecita d’altronde, e il biondo non è tipo da girare molto attorno alle questioni. Solo che Tetsurou non ci pensa granché a tutto questo perché nel suo tono ha sentito più eccitazione che paura, ed è quella che vuole sentire. In più sentirsi chiamare per cognome da lui gli fa storcere il naso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ora come ora il mio obiettivo principale è fare in modo che qualcuno qui non si dimentichi più il mio nome..” inizia a far lavorare la mano, lasciandole esplorare gli addominali e il petto del compagno ma evitando accuratamente i punti più sensibili, giusto per farlo attendere un po’. Intanto con le labbra non smette di mordere quel lato del collo e tiene vicino a sé il corpo snello di Kei da un fianco, facendo combaciare ogni centimetro e ogni curva come per due pezzi contigui di un puzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non credo che riuscirei mai a dimenticarlo..” sussurra l’altro in un modo che fa salire al moro una scarica di soddisfazione. Forse non era nelle sue intenzioni iniziali ma Tsukishima si sta piano piano lasciando andare, reagendo al suo tocco meglio di quanto Kuroo sperasse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“eppure un attimo fa mi hai chiamato per cognome, o sbaglio?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quel punto Tsukishima lascia andare una mezza risata, probabilmente perché solo ora si rende conto di averlo effettivamente fatto "mi hanno insegnato a chiamare i senpai per cognome, è così tanto un problema?" chiede con la solita sfumatura di furbizia nella voce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Senpai va benissimo, ma ci voglio il nome accanto" mormora praticamente dietro il suo orecchio per poi far scorrere più in fondo la mano dentro il vestito del ragazzo. In questo modo può farlo girare verso di sé trovandosi con la mano sulla sua schiena, e davanti lo spettacolo dello yukata allargato su tutto un lato che lascia scoperto metà del petto del biondo. Lui arrossisce e Kuroo si bea dell'espressione sul suo volto. "Avanti ripeti con me: <em> Tetsurou-senpai </em>~"</p>
<p>Lo invita a parlare ma in realtà non è che gli dia molto tempo, infatti un istante dopo gli lecca le labbra, una alla volta, e poi insinua la lingua oltre il loro limite. Ne viene fuori un bacio intenso, profondo ma lento, con il quale il moro ruba al suo amante il respiro e il tipico fare distaccato rendendolo quasi docile. Quando si separano, allontanati dalle mani di Kei che si poggiano sul suo viso, le loro labbra schioccano interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato.</p>
<p>"Se fai così non posso chiamarti né in un modo né nell'altro sai?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Era per aiutarti a snodare un po' la lingua~ "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come sei premuroso, Kuroo-senpai" lo prende in giro il biondo col solito sarcasmo, tra l'altro senza smettere di usare il suo cognome ovviamente. Però fa scendere le dita affusolate sul suo petto e con un calore nuovo si mette a fissargli i bottoni della camicia, indugiando con le dita sopra i primi più vicini al colletto. Non ci vuole molto a capire che abbia voglia di vedere quella camicia aprirsi. Kuroo da parte sua è combattuto, non sa quale parte di sé seguire: quella che ha iniziato a preoccuparsi o quella che sta tenendo Tsukishima fermo dai fianchi e se lo sta spingendo contro il proprio corpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…non andiamo oltre" mormora alla fine in mezzo a dei respiri un po' troppo tremanti per il normale "potrei seriamente non riuscire a fermarmi se continui così Kei..."</p>
<p>Segue un momento di silenzio, ma silenzio carico di elettricità. Tsukishima lo fissa ma poi non si ferma affatto e si inclina in avanti a cercare la pelle del suo collo, fino a lasciarci dei leggeri baci salendo via via verso l'orecchio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vuoi davvero che io ora mi fermi, ti allontani e me ne vada a dormire sul mio letto lasciandoti sulla brandina? Ho passato tutta la giornata a chiedermi se avremmo avuto un momento del genere, ora che è arrivato mi dispiace ma non ci rinuncio." e come per marcare la sua scelta gli cinge il busto con le braccia e fa aderire ogni punto che non fosse già unito. Così si ritrovano occhi negli occhi e Tetsurou non può scappare da nessuna parte, soprattutto non può scappare dall'inferno che sta scoppiando nel suo petto. Si sente mancare il respiro di fronte a quelle parole, di fronte a quegli occhi che gli chiedono di più, e le mani partono a formicolare come se sentissero il bisogno della pelle del biondo. Le fa salire fino al suo viso nonostante tremino un po' e col cuore che martella azzera i pochi millimetri di distanza in un bacio profondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Se vuoi che mi fermi dimmelo, non voglio costringerti" la sua voce non è salda come al solito mentre inizia a disfare la fascia già larga che tiene lo yukata del ragazzo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sei scemo? Ti sto dicendo io di andare avanti.." </p>
<p>Non è che Tsukishima sia immune all'imbarazzo, assolutamente. Le sue guance si sono imporporate fin dall'inizio e ora sembrano prendere fuoco, ma Kuroo lo trova maledettamente sensuale anche con quell'incertezza. “.. e lo dico perché lo voglio. Ti voglio, Tetsurou.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Maledizione. </em>
</p>
<p>Furbo com'è l'ha chiamato per nome proprio ora... un colpo basso. E Kuroo non ha proprio voglia di reggere i colpi bassi. Si fionda per l'ennesima volta sulle sue labbra e quando lo yukata si scioglie del tutto lo afferra forte per i fianchi, sulla pelle calda e liscia, e lo fa indietreggiare fino ad arrivare davanti al letto: una leggera spinta e il biondo finisce sul materasso praticamente mezzo nudo davanti ai suoi occhi. È un sogno, deve esserlo per forza. Cala su di lui con lentezza poggiando le mani ai lati del suo viso e le ginocchia accanto ai suoi fianchi, ma prima di poter fare altro le dita di Kei stanno già sui bottoni della camicia. Non si oppone e aspetta che ogni bottone venga sciolto, puntando per tutto il tempo gli occhi nei suoi con una scintilla che si fa sempre più calda. Appena si sente scivolare la stoffa giù per le spalle se ne disfà del tutto mettendosi in ginocchio e ancora una volta si ritrova addosso le mani del ragazzo: partono dal petto e scivolano giù lungo gli addominali fin sotto l’ombelico, come se stessero studiando il suo corpo, provocandogli una miriade di brividi sulla schiena. Afferra con una mano la vita del biondo e l'altra la poggia sulla sua spalla, per poi scendere piano piano verso i capezzoli e tirare fuori la lingua, come se potesse leccare via l'imbarazzo che gli rimane. A scioglierlo del tutto ci pensano comunque i sospiri di Kei che a quanto pare ha perso tutta la sua apatia. Sentendoli il moro ci va giù più pesante con la bocca e ogni tanto lascia dei leggeri morsi sul suo petto, consapevole tra l'altro di avere lo sguardo del ragazzo addosso oltre alle sue mani tra i capelli. Sente il suo respiro accelerare, sente soprattutto delle spinte silenziose del suo bacino contro il proprio, e passa a succhiare e ricambiare ogni movimento dei fianchi fino a quando i loro corpi sembrano danzare lenti l’uno sull’altro, regalandosi una frizione spettacolare: Kei non resiste più e tira in su il suo viso per baciarlo a fondo, con tutta la passione che gli è cresciuta in corpo. Non ci pensa un attimo di più- anzi forse non si dà neanche il tempo per pensarci- e inserisce una gamba in mezzo a quelle del biondo per spingere con languida insistenza contro il suo membro nascosto ancora dentro ai boxer. Tsukishima si irrigidisce, ma è solo un secondo.</p>
<p>"Tu... sei davvero un infame.." il biondo riesce solo a biascicare con un sussurro quelle parole, contro le sue labbra che sono già inarcate in un ghigno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Non ho fatto nulla io~" commenta tutto soddisfatto di sentire che l'altro inizia lentamente a strusciarsi contro la coscia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Questo per te è fare nulla?" Kuroo si sente stringere per un attimo la gamba tra quelle di Tsukishima, ma non ha il tempo di rispondere "...allora sono curioso di sapere cosa significhi fare qualcosa..."</p>
<p>Lo sguardo bollente che brucia dietro gli occhiali di Kei fa fremere di anticipazione ciò che ormai sporge evidente dai jeans di Tetsurou.</p>
<p>"Vuoi sperimentarlo?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qualche secondo di silenzio, scandito dal suono dei loro respiri uniti e dei corpi che si cercano. </p>
<p>"Direi di sì. E sono anche abbastanza impaziente"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quella risposta gli fa saltare un battito al cuore, gli chiude lo stomaco e gli fa sentire caldo. Non sa come si convince a non impazzire, stringe solo un po' più la presa delle mani e lo bacia schiudendo larghe le labbra- però da bravo stronzo non ricambia i movimenti della lingua di Kei che scivola subito dentro. Lo stuzzica, lo sfiora con le dita, si struscia un po', ma preferisce lasciarlo lì a prendere consapevolezza della sua voglia. Poter godere della vista di Tsukishima che perde la sua freddezza e si piega al desiderio è un privilegio fin troppo grande per rinunciarci. Sente che ogni secondo che passa Tsukishima chiede di più, le sue dita arrivano ad infilarsi oltre il bordo dei jeans del moro, e quando lo sente quasi gemere un lamento capisce che è ora: lascia finalmente correre la lingua e realizza che ora il biondo lo sta praticamente divorando con quel bacio. Ovviamente non può che ghignare soddisfatto. Inizia a fare scendere una mano, intanto abbassa con più discrezione possibile lo sguardo sui suoi boxer ma li trova come bagnati. La sua discrezione comunque non basta affatto perché Kei si accorge di tutto, di colpo diventa paonazzo in viso e gira la testa di lato. Kuroo ha un attimo di panico in cui non sa cosa fare per non peggiorare tutto. Le parole sarebbero inutili e stupide.. così semplicemente si allontana un po', si sbottona i jeans e scopre giusto davanti per fare vedere che anche per lui è lo stesso. Aspetta lo sguardo del biondo e subito dopo usa la massima prudenza "vuoi che ci fermiamo..?"</p>
<p>Si vede che Tsukishima vorrebbe sotterrarsi per l'imbarazzo e Kuroo non può biasimarlo. Però.. sarà che è scemo, non lo sa, ma a lui Kei piace da impazzire anche così. E poi se deve essere sincero gli è sembrato di notare un guizzo nei suoi occhi quando lo ha visto coi pantaloni sbottonati...</p>
<p>"Tetsurou.. io.. credo che se ora mi fermassi, quando tu sarai andato via domani.. io credo che impazzirei". Con un tono serio e più compassato di quanto Kuroo si aspettasse, il biondo parla come se avesse davvero analizzato la situazione e le possibilità, arrivando a scegliere di seguire il suo istinto. Le guance rosse (e il fatto che non lo guardi negli occhi mentre parla) stonano un po' con tutta quella compostezza, però il moro lo interpreta in un modo suo: il primo piccolo passo verso la scelta di perdere il controllo con lui. Neanche a dirlo, la cosa lo fa implodere di gioia: senza pensarci più lo abbraccia forte e stretto lasciando aderire la loro pelle, fionda la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e non riesce a smettere di sorridere neanche mentre parla- tra l'altro con un tono un po' troppo tremolante d'emozione per il suo solito.</p>
<p>"Kei ti amo... Mi piaci da morire e cercherò di trattarti sempre nel miglior modo possibile.. Voglio andare oltre con te, fin quando vorrai… fin quando un giorno se lo vorrai ti farò mio"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>".. tuo..." Kei non dice nient'altro, solo un breve sospiro che trema. Eppure l'abbandono che percepisce nella sua voce fa ribollire il sangue del moro, che si sente spinto da qualcosa di molto più forte di ciò che gli sia già capitato di provare in altri tempi. Fionda la bocca sulla sua e mentre le lingue si intrecciano lui va giù con la mano, infilandosi deciso nei boxer del biondo. Lo sente irrigidirsi e bloccare momentaneamente il respiro, così stacca le labbra, lo guarda intensamente e inizia ad accarezzarlo spostando in basso l'intimo, col respiro che vibra sulla sua bocca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vedi di smetterla di guardarmi così... Non puoi pretendere che io riesca a tenere--" prima che riesca a dire altro Tetsurou gli ferma le parole iniziando a muovere seriamente la mano. Il risultato è un'espressione che lo trafigge dritto al cuore: Tsukishima in preda al piacere è qualcosa che non può stare neanche nei sogni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sono io che non riesco a trattenermi se reagisci così..~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Non lo faccio apposta." Ribatte l'altro in mezzo ai respiri corti e ai battiti accelerati, con un fare che vorrebbe essere acido ma viene fuori dannatamente sensuale. Soprattutto perché i suoi occhi di ambra rimangono fissi ad entrargli fin nell’anima. L’istante dopo si morde il labbro ".. non ancora almeno"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quella piccola aggiunta sorprende Kuroo e lo fa ghignare, sicuro di aver scelto per sé la preda migliore di tutte "oya, stiamo imparando a provocare qui eh~?" Va più veloce con la mano e scende di nuovo con la bocca sui suoi capezzoli, però in un attimo qualcosa gli ruba il fiato: un calore nuovo e avvolgente sotto il cavallo dei pantaloni, ovvero la mano di Kei già pronta a ricambiare timidamente. Sospira di eccitazione sulla sua pelle e lavora con la lingua, senza vergogna, senza fermarsi un attimo avvolge con le dita il membro del ragazzo e lo tocca come lui stesso ama essere toccato, fin quando non sente dei flebili versi staccarsi dalle labbra del giovane. Quei suoni riempiono la stanza e soprattutto la mente di Tetsurou, col loro ritmo in qualche modo cadenzato rimbombano tra i suoi pensieri annebbiati dal piacere facendogli pensare che impazzirà fra poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..toglili…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo sente appena tra i sospiri, sembra solo uno degli altri gemiti, ma Kuroo capisce e segue gli ordini: in un attimo i jeans sono spariti e la mano del biondo può muoversi sul serio, veloce e decisa, ed è tutta un’altra storia: si sente trascinare via le forze, crolla su un fianco e ansima direttamente sulle sue labbra. Le loro mani trovano un ritmo comune e mentre tutto si fa più sfocato il moro prende a muovere un po' i fianchi- ormai ha perso il concetto di imbarazzo e vuole solo lui. Sente che dopo poco il biondo inizia a fare lo stesso, così lo guarda ed è l’espressione sul suo viso a dargli il colpo di grazia: </p>
<p>
  <em> distrutto, senza nessuno dei suoi muri… stupendo </em>
</p>
<p>Lo stringe a sé col braccio libero e aumentando sia la forza che la velocità sceglie di non controllarsi più. </p>
<p>Pochi secondi dopo un gemito un po' troppo lascivo di Kei si perde nella sua bocca, ed è così fottutamente sensuale che porta anche Tetsurou a venire un istante più tardi. E da lì davvero sa che non potrà più tornare indietro, perché quel suono insieme alla sensazione del suo seme caldo fra le dita si fissa nella sua memoria come l’assaggio di una piccola dose di una nuova droga da cui si sente già dipendente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>scusate per il quasi-ritardo, qui le giornate sono abbastanza infernali ultimamente!</p>
<p>comunque sia direi che ci siamo arrivati finalmente, ora questi benedetti tags che ho messo hanno un senso ahah</p>
<p>Canzone per questo capitolo “Stupefacente” di Frah Quintale, ancora una volta un testo pazzesco che riesce a darmi delle immagini e delle sensazioni super vivide ogni volta che lo riascolto. Assolutamente non banale e con quel pizzico di pepe che mi sembrava perfetto per la parte di oggi… ;)</p>
<p>Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, spero di aver catturato la vostra attenzione sia nella parte più romantica che in quella finale~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Del verde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Preferirei che non esistesse al mondo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nemmeno la città più bella che io abbia visto</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Preferirei perderti nel bosco</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Che per un posto fisso</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti presterò i miei soldi per venirmi a trovare</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ci vorrebbe una notte, una notte, una notte</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Soltanto per viaggiare</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Una notte, una notte, una notte</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Per ricominciare</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È strano. Quando si sveglia con la testa di Tetsurou sul petto sente che una parte di sé è volata via. Si sono rivestiti la notte prima, dopo aver fatto tutto quello che hanno fatto, quindi ora ha addosso il pigiama ma si sente lo stesso terribilmente nudo. Tsukishima era sempre andato piuttosto fiero della propria tranquillità, personalmente si sentiva superiore a quella banda di adolescenti torturati dalle loro esplosioni di ormoni, che si lamentavano nello spogliatoio di quanto fosse frustrante non avere una fidanzata e vari annessi e connessi. A Tsukishima non importava, tutto qui, e si sentiva forte. Certo, ora è una bella botta realizzare che probabilmente la sua “forza” non era altro che un indizio del suo disinteresse per le ragazze, ma soprattutto è pesante riconoscere che adesso quella tranquillità è svanita. O meglio non è svanita, è più giusto dire che è prigioniera delle mani fin troppo esperte di Kuroo, e saranno quelle mani da ora in poi a dispensarla. Al solo pensiero Kei rabbrividisce. È possibile che sia bastato così poco per farlo sentire dipendente? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È che lo voleva, lo voleva terribilmente e la notte prima non era più riuscito ad ignorarlo, ma per lui che di solito costruisce muri attorno a sé è stato un passo enorme. Spera solo che il ragazzo lo capisca…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poco dopo si sveglia anche il moro: sbadiglia e poi gli sorride, gli occhi ancora un po' gonfi dal sonno e un’espressione stupidamente contenta “buongiorno mio amato Tsukki  ̴” e come se la cosa non fosse già abbastanza sdolcinata si avvicina alle sue labbra per baciarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei arrossisce un po', ma dissimula tutto con una mezza risata “buongiorno anche a te crestina” risponde con un tono abbastanza morbido per i suoi standard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“fatto bei sogni?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mi è bastata la realtà ieri”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quella piccola ammissione fa spuntare un ghigno sul volto di Kuroo “mh contento che ti sia piaciuto, adesso sai come sognarmi ogni volta che vuoi  ̴”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un’ora scarsa è tutto quello che gli rimane, poi il moro sarà su un treno per tornare alla sua vita a chilometri di distanza. Hanno il tempo per scambiarsi i regali: Kei riceve una felpa arancione e nera, stupenda, personalizzata apposta per lui, e da parte sua regala a Kuroo delle nuove ginocchiere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so che le tue sono piuttosto consumate, e poi così potrò sentirmi un po' più vicino a te quando sarai in campo..” mormora con più timidezza del voluto queste poche parole, e come risposta si becca un abbraccio spezza-costole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mezzora dopo sono già in stazione. Hanno fatto la strada rigorosamente separati: niente baci, niente mani, pochi sguardi. In effetti la linea guida del biondo è stata questa un po' tutta la mattina, forse perché si sente ancora addosso un po' di imbarazzo per le avventure della notte, forse anche perché ora sa che si devono separare per chissà quanto. Parlano comunque tranquilli fino ad arrivare alla banchina, lì il moro svela che il suo regalo non è finito: fruga nello zaino e gli porge un biglietto del treno già pagato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“facciamo un po' di amichevoli con la squadra in questo mese. Se ti dovesse andare di venire a Tokyo a vedere una partita e poi fermarti da me…” solleva gli occhi nei suoi e come sempre quelli di Tetsurou brillano nella loro profondità mentre gli sorride con complicità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incredibile come quel ragazzo riesca sempre a vincere contro le sue paure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“mh… credo si possa fare” ora si che Tsukishima sorride sul serio, lentamente, ma alla fine è proprio un sorriso vero, di quelli che si illuminano sul volto sempre serio di Kei. Probabilmente è proprio a causa di questo che il maggiore manda al diavolo ogni altro pensiero e si avvicina e lo bacia a lungo, per tutto il tempo che impiega il suo treno a fermarsi là davanti. Kei rimane sorpreso ma non si allontana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..scusa..” il moro chiede perdono quando si stacca, ma le sue labbra sono inarcate in un sorriso troppo felice e poco pentito per essere nascosto. E lo stesso vale per Kei. “allora ci vediamo presto  ̴”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ci vediamo presto” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancora qualche secondo per imprimere nella memoria i suoi occhi e quel momento, poi Tsukishima lo guarda girarsi e correre verso la porta del treno lanciandogli ancora uno sguardo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È bello. È ingiusto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ci va a Tokyo, eccome se ci va. Per ben tre fine settimana si presenta alle partite del moro che si, ormai può definire il suo ragazzo. Se non altro perché tutte e tre le notti dorme da lui, nel suo letto, e senza troppi complimenti si ripete la situazione della notte di capodanno. Kuroo è due anni più grande, pensa sempre il biondo, in fondo non può fargliene una colpa se momenti intimi come quelli sono spuntati abbastanza presto. La realtà è che è tutta una sua giustificazione per spiegarsi la velocità con cui ha voluto lasciarsi toccare da quelle mani- insomma, il loro primissimo appuntamento era stata una chiara dimostrazione che c’è fin troppo feeling anche tra i lorio corpi. Che poi non sa davvero quanta esperienza abbia in realtà il moro…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In ogni caso le cose filano lisce, il loro rapporto si rafforza, passano tanto di quel tempo in chat o videochiamata che non sente neanche troppo la mancanza (anche perché in effetti non stanno separati per troppo). Tsukishima si ritrova a pensare che se davvero l’amore è una cosa così facile, forse ha fatto male a criticare chi gli parlava di destino e robe romantiche del genere. Cacchio, sono davvero destinati loro due. Anche la volta in cui Kuroo torna da lui a Miyagi Kei lo pensa, perché mentre passeggiano non gliene frega assolutamente nulla della gente che li guarda con sospetto: si divertono, passano il tempo insieme facendo ciò che amano, neanche litigano- escludendo le loro sane battaglie a colpi di frecciatine stronze. Persino a letto il biondo sta iniziando a dimenticarsi dell’imbarazzo e riesce a tirare fuori in po' di coraggio nei tocchi e nei baci (con sommo apprezzamento di Tetsurou, ovviamente), seppure non vadano mai oltre il loro solito punto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insomma, più va avanti e meno Tsukishima capisce perché al mondo esistano così tante canzoni che parlano di amori strazianti e sofferenza e lacrime e cuori spezzati. Deve essere sincero, la cosa gli puzza un po'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’occasione perfetta (la prima) per chiarire i propri dubbi gli si presenta sotto forma di suo fratello, la domenica pomeriggio stessa dopo aver accompagnato il fidanzato in stazione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei dobbiamo parlare, qui la cosa sta diventando assurda.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“vieni, ci sono anche mamma e papà in cucina. E non provare a rifiutarti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei lo segue e da lì parte l’inferno. A quanto pare Akiteru è sorpreso- e anche abbastanza incazzato- del fatto che questa “cosa”, questa “follia” dell’essere gay che è presa a suo fratello non sia un problema passeggero. In pochi minuti tutto crolla, di colpo Kei viene a sapere che tutta la sua famiglia sperava in pratica che il suo amore fosse una sbandata momentanea, un periodo di confusione che poi sarebbe finito con una felice affermazione della propria eterosessualità- e quindi una completa sparizione di Kuroo dalla loro casa. Gli riversano addosso tutta la loro disapprovazione, ma i toni sono così pacati che Tsukishima si irrita il doppio. Con gli occhi sbarrati di confusione e dolore cerca l’appoggio di Akiteru, ma trova solo un muro. A quel punto le urla con suo fratello iniziano a farsi sentire tanto che Akane scende al piano di sotto dalla camera degli ospiti in cui in questo periodo sta. La ragazza, per fortuna, ha idee molto diverse dal resto della famiglia. Riesce a farli calmare e si porta via suo cugino in stanza, per poi stargli accanto nel momento di crollo e furia che lo prende completamente impreparato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non l’hanno mai accettato, era tutta una maschera. Tsukishima si sente tradito, per un attimo si sente anche sbagliato. “Non era questo che ci aspettavamo per il tuo futuro”, ha detto sua madre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’amore non è sbagliato. Cosa importa com’è una persona fuori, una volta che il tuo cuore ha incontrato il suo? “Neanche lo conosci in realtà”, ha detto suo padre. E lì Kei avrebbe voluto urlare tante di quelle cose, perché mai nessuno è riuscito a capirlo e gli ha permesso di fidarsi come Kuroo ha fatto in quel poco tempo. Ma suo padre non è una persona che possa credere al destino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti ha forviato lui, tu non sei così”. A ripensare a quelle parole di Akiteru, il biondo sente bruciare gli occhi e la gola. Fa male, anche a lui che si è sempre imposto di non soffrire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E la nuova freddezza che trova ogni giorno nelle stanze di casa sua fa ancora più male se Kuroo non torna. Hanno entrambi dei tornei da affrontare, le verifiche, la preparazione di Kuroo per i test dell’università. Parlano ancora molto per telefono, ma nei loro calendari non ci sono giorni fissati per rivedersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un mese dall’ultima volta. Tsukishima inizia a sentirsi scomodo. È nervoso, mangia ancora meno del solito, i suoi genitori a malapena gli parlano, Yamaguchi continua a fargli domande irritanti delle sue- semplicemente perché Yamaguchi capisce fin troppo facilmente quando il suo amico sta male. Anche nell’intimità del buio del suo letto non ha pace: la tranquillità di un tempo è solo un lontano ricordo, lontano esattamente quanto Tokyo. Ora che ha provato cosa significa avere delle mani che sanno come farti impazzire, delle mani non comandate dalla tua coscienza momentaneamente messa da parte, ma da qualcuno che ama il tuo corpo e vuole farlo rivivere… beh ora cercare sollievo solo sotto le lenzuola è terribilmente frustrante. Immagina lui, il suo peso addosso, l’odore della sua pelle calda, immagina loro insieme, e l’aspettativa si carica tanto che poi non è mai abbastanza. Maledizione. In quei momenti maledice il giorno in cui si è lasciato portare via l’indifferenza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un mese e mezzo. Le altre volte avevano lasciato passare al massimo due settimane. Kei inizia a valutare la possibilità di aver sbagliato- no, più che altro il dubbio inizia ad insinuarsi nella sua mente come le gocce di pioggia su un cappotto. I cappotti sono fatti per proteggerti dall’acqua, no? E funzionano, almeno che non stai troppo tempo fermo sotto il diluvio. Perché c’è una certa resistenza prima che la pioggia inizi a penetrare oltre la stoffa e prenda lentamente tutto ciò che c’è sotto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il cappotto di Tsukishima è fatto di una strana convinzione sul “destino”. Un destino a cui non ha mai creduto prima, che sta fuori da ogni legge della sua amata logica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>È un tessuto troppo debole per un mese e mezzo di pioggia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La notte in cui gli viene voglia di piangere ha smesso di contare i giorni da un po'. Si fa schifo, si era ripromesso di non piangere mai più per cose stupide, così caccia indietro le lacrime e si forza a dormire. Le sue guance rimangono asciutte ma la mattina dopo ha un aspetto così pietoso che il suo migliore amico non ce la fa a trattenere i pensieri: mentre camminano verso la scuola si ferma e costringe anche lui a bloccarsi. “che c’è?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. Tsukki” il suo sguardo è buio, deciso “ti sto per fare una domanda seria e ti prego di non rispondermi con le tue cazzate. Cosa ti è successo in questi giorni?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima non vuole rispondere. Odia parlarne con sé stesso, odia ancora di più parlarne con altri “non è successo nulla”. In fondo, non è neanche una bugia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“allora perché hai gli occhi gonfi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“non ho dormito bene stanotte.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi ha finito la sua scorta di mezzi termini, ora non gli interessa più di andarci piano “piangi per lui, vero?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il biondo ha l’impressione di essere investito. Dio, fa ancora più pena sentirselo dire in faccia da qualcun altro. Non riesce a tirare fuori niente da quelle labbra che ora sono chiuse in una linea sottile e tesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“l’amore non dovrebbe fare piangere. Non so tra te e lui cosa sia, ma volevo solo dirti questo. Ora andiamo.” E senza una parola di più il ragazzo riprende a camminare lasciando un peso incredibile sul cuore di Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tra lezioni e allenamento il centrale passa la giornata in uno stato di sospensione, una bolla ovattata di confusione, e fin quando non si mette a pensarci davvero non sta neanche così male. Però una volta tornato solo in stanza non ha più dove scappare: si rende conto che il cappotto non funziona, si sente fradicio, ormai il dubbio è arrivato così in fondo da essere praticamente una certezza. Ha fatto una cazzata ad innamorarsi, e innamorarsi di una persona a chilometri di distanza per di più. Che povero idiota, credere che i treni ad alta velocità fossero la soluzione a tutto… Inizia ad insultarsi tante di quelle volte nella sua testa che alla fine crolla sul letto con le mani premute sugli occhi. Fa male, fa male il doppio perché se solo vivessero nella stessa città potrebbe essere amore. Ma l’ha detto anche Yamaguchi, no? Così è solo inutile sofferenza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Da quella notte, Tsukishima decide di non rispondere più alle chiamate di Kuroo. Tanto si erano anche fatte meno frequenti, nemmeno si impegna a cercare delle scuse davvero plausibili per evitarle. I messaggi del moro trovano risposte più brevi, più fredde, più lontane. I giorni continuano a passare perdendo poco a poco il colore che avevano trovato. È tempo di ritornare a ragionare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Ehi Tsukki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Sei a casa?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Si</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Videochiamata?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Non posso, sto studiando</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Oh ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> È che volevo parlarti un po' meglio, per ora non abbiamo mai tempo..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Non è colpa di nessuno se siamo impegnati</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Lo so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Solo che mi manchi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non se lo dicevano da un po' ormai. A Tsukishima sembra una cosa stupida da dirsi arrivati a quel punto. Il suo cuore ha tremato quando ha letto quelle parole, ma ormai ha deciso di essere più forte di così, deve far capire anche a lui che si stanno solo facendo del male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Forse se smettessi di pensarmi risolveresti il problema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Appena invia sente il petto fare male. Com’è possibile che non faccia altro che sognare quel ragazzo e ora gli stia chiedendo di dimenticarsi di lui? Davvero l’amore rende incoerenti in modo tanto stupido? Se sì, lui non ne vuole più sentire parlare. Tsukishima è razionale, e non c’è nulla di più lontano dalla razionalità dell’incoerenza. L’attesa dura un po' più del dovuto e fa stare Kei ancora peggio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Stai scherzando vero?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Da quando vuoi che non ti pensi?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Forse da quando non mi ricordo neanche più l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evitano di dirselo chiaramente ogni volta che parlano, non fanno altro che girare attorno al problema da mesi. Tsukishima non ce la fa più, fare finta di nulla è una cosa che odia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Sbaglio o hai detto tu che non è colpa di nessuno se siamo impegnati?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ma è colpa di entrambi se continuiamo a farci male così.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Altri istanti di pausa pesanti come piombo. Piombo fuso che gli sta salendo fino alla gola e che il biondo decide di ignorare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Che stai dicendo Tsukki</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Non ha senso</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>E non chiamarmi così</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Non ha senso solo se non mi ami più</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quello è il punto di rottura, il punto in cui il petto di Tsukishima si stringe tanto da bloccargli il respiro. Sente che gli occhi stanchi vorrebbero tradire la promessa e lasciare andare delle lacrime ma il biondo non se lo permette. Si odia, non sa che rispondere. Semplicemente non lo sa perché ormai ha fatto la cazzata di innamorarsi e prova delle cose che non sa gestire, ma può reprimerle come si fa con tutte le delusioni e i dolori della vita. L’ha già fatto altre volte, gli tocca farlo di nuovo. È l’unica soluzione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chiamata in arrivo da Tetsurou</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hai rifiutato la chiamata</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Kei ti prego</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Rispondimi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Non posso</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chiamata in arrivo da Tetsurou</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hai rifiutato la chiamata</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Io non ci credo che non vuoi più quello che siamo ora</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quella risposta lo fa incazzare da morire. È impossibile che Kuroo non veda cosa sono diventati ormai, si sente preso in giro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Cos’è che siamo ora?? Siamo un ammasso di messaggi, di “mi manchi” senza senso! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Hai dimenticato tutto quello che ci siamo detti?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Dov’è finito il nostro “destino”??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei può quasi sentire quelle parole gridate dalla voce del moro attraverso lo schermo. Fa male sentirsi rinfacciare ciò che lui stesso ha sempre detto sul loro destino, Tsukishima si sente per un attimo vacillare. Kuroo potrebbe cercare di ragionare, e di capire che questa cosa non è facile neanche per lui anziché fare il bambino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>sto solo cercando di farti capire che potremmo avere quello che vogliamo con qualcuno vicino, piuttosto che distruggerci in questa cosa che non può funzionare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kei: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Io lo faccio per noi, ragiona Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopo di ciò, cinque interminabili minuti di chat immobile. Il biondo guarda fisso la luce del telefono tremare sotto la rabbia nascosta nelle sue mani. La sua espressione però è impassibile, la maschera di apatia copre tutto l’odio che prova verso sé stesso e tutta la delusione. Non sa che risposta si aspetta, vuole che Tetsurou capisca e accetti la sua scelta. Forse vuole solo che Tetsurou lo salvi dal vortice in cui sta sprofondando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ragazzo non fa né l’uno né l’altro. Un solo messaggio, poche parole che sanno di risentimento, prima di sparire completamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsurou:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Non hai ancora detto che non mi ami.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quella notte è forse una delle peggiori che si ricordi, si maledice per aver pensato per tutto quel tempo che tutto fosse facile come in un fottuto romanzo d’amore. Ogni sorriso gli torna indietro per ferirlo come la lama di un coltello sulla schiena. Però continua a reprimere, congela quei sentimenti in un angolo del cuore e cerca di sentirsi sollevato: si è tirato fuori da una situazione che gli faceva solo male. Solo male… nonostante Kuroo lo facesse stare bene come nulla era riuscito prima d’ora. Si addormenta lottando con i suoi stessi pensieri, si risveglia il giorno dopo stanco morto. Il menefreghismo regna di nuovo su di lui, però forse non ha vinto contro il senso di colpa, o il senso di vuoto che lo assale nel non vedere più nessun messaggio col nome di lui accanto. Assurdo come delle piccole cose passino da novità ad abitudine, da abitudine a bisogno, da bisogno a mancanza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopo tre giorni Tsukishima è abbastanza sicuro di averla superata, e tutto sembra tornato sotto controllo. Anche i suoi familiari forse hanno capito, perché sembrano più affettuosi, meno distanti… la cosa lo urta da morire. Yamaguchi ha perfettamente capito, come al solito, e come al solito è lì per dargli almeno una certezza su cui reggersi. Il mondo è tornato grigio, ma lo era anche prima e Tsukishima lo trova quasi confortante. L’unico problema sono i ricordi perché quelli sì che sono a colori, e non colori sbiaditi dalla memoria, ma accesi, fulgidi, brillanti, colori che vibrano di risate e baci ed emozioni forti. Chissà se anche Kuroo li vede così. Quello che è certo è che il moro non gli ha scritto più da quella sera. A quanto pare funziona così quando ci si lascia, si fa finta di nulla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trascorre le giornate nel solito modo, il suo volto è segnato da quella specie di noia che seppur ci sia sempre stata ora pare molto più marcata, e questo solo perché ha uno stupido amore a cui comparare il nulla da cui si sente circondato. Sarà passata una settimana più o meno, quella sera si ferma a cena da Yamaguchi dopo l’allenamento quindi in pratica non mette piede in casa fino a tardi, quando rientrando suo fratello lo guarda con due occhi congelati e gli porge una busta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“l’hanno portata oggi pomeriggio, è per te” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei non capisce il perché di quel suo tono così irritato finché non ha la lettera tra le mani: è da Tokyo. Mittente: Kuroo Tetsurou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non si azzarda ad aprire la busta prima di essere chiuso a chiave in camera sua. Il suo cuore sta battendo a dei livelli che potrebbero essere preoccupanti, ma Tsukishima più che essere preoccupato si odia perché lui l’aveva superata. </span>
  <em>
    <span>L’aveva dannatamente superata…</span>
  </em>
  <span> e invece ora è ridotto così, senta neanche più il respiro. Nonostante lui si ostini ad ignorarla una parte di sé sa benissimo cosa vuole che ci sia scritto lì dentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E invece non c’è scritto nulla. Niente messaggi, solo un foglio di agenda strappato e un biglietto del treno. Kei li guarda meglio: il foglio è pieno di pieghe, come se fosse stato prima accartocciato e poi aperto di nuovo, e c’è un giorno cerchiato con un pennarello blu. Sarebbe il venerdì di quella settimana, pensa il biondo. Sul biglietto c’è scritta la stessa data, insieme a quella di domenica per il ritorno. Non è un biglietto per Tokyo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le tante aspettative e paure di Tsukishima non trovano una risposta, non in quel primo momento. Pensava di dover leggere un ultimo pensiero di Tetsurou su di loro, invece si ritrova nelle mani una specie di pista per a caccia al tesoro. La cosa lo infastidisce. Cosa vuol dire, che Tetsurou lo aspetterà lì quel giorno? Senza sapere se effettivamente Tsukishima ci andrà o no? Perché non gli ha mandato uno stupido messaggio? Ha pure speso chissà quanto per pagargli il viaggio, senza avere idea dei suoi impegni… Che odio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Però le sue mani tremano. Un’euforia nascosta e silenziosa gli ha fatto aumentare i battiti, ed è difficile credere alla sua auto-convinzione che sia colpa della rabbia. Dovrebbe scrivergli e dirgli che è un coglione. Non gli scriverà mai però, perché è chiaramente fuori dalle regole di quel gioco. E nonostante Tsukishima sia stato preso e costretto a giocare senza possibilità di scelta, ora nessuna parte di sé ha intenzione di abbandonare il campo a partita iniziata.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non dà molte spiegazioni ai suoi genitori, non gli interessa. D’altronde parlano così poco che gli viene facile. Prepara il venerdì stesso le poche cose da portare e nel pomeriggio va in stazione, diretto non sa verso cosa. Si è informato, la cittadina dove lo lascerà il treno è a metà strada tra Tokyo e Miyaghi ed è famosa per un po' di attrazioni come le terme o un grande tempio in un bosco vicino. A parte quello, non sa nulla. Durante il viaggio riesce in qualche modo a far rilassare la mente, immersa nella musica e nel tepore del sole che attraversa il vetro del finestrino. Solo ogni tanto la sua parte più razionale si risveglia e gli dice che è un vero idiota, infilarsi i nuovo in quella situazione e per di più accettare una modalità così stupida… Sta pure mandando probabilmente a puttane il compito di letteratura di martedì, dato che avrà solo lunedì per studiare e finirà a fare nottata sui libri. Sospira e scuote la testa ogni volta che questi pensieri vengono a galla, nel tentativo di farli affondare di nuovo. In fondo non ha mai voluto davvero che finisse… e sicuramente non con un paio di messaggi, non dopo quello che hanno vissuto insieme. Per alcuni sarà anche poco ma per Tsukishima quel livello di intimità e fiducia è praticamente un miracolo, un’eccezione a tutte le sue regole. Ha abbattuto i suoi muri per Tetsurou, anche se magari non tutti, e non l’ha mai fatto per nessun altro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando scende dal treno non c’è molta confusione sulla banchina, e la potenza di due occhi scuri addosso lo costringe a girarsi verso sinistra fin da subito. Lì c’è lui, davvero. Kuroo con quel suo folle ammasso di capelli neri che gli scendono sul viso senza nascondere un briciolo della sua bellezza. Può mentire quanto vuole, ma appena i loro sguardi si incrociano Kei perde un battito. Lo vede per un istante rapito dalla sorpresa, come se non avesse avuto assolutamente la certezza di vederlo spuntare lì in stazione. Poi vede il suo sguardo addolcirsi, farsi quasi triste, lo vede mordersi le labbra, prendere un respiro, sorridergli debolmente. L’arroganza ha perso il suo solito posto sul suo viso. Il moro si avvicina e lo stesso fa il biondo, si ritrovano uno di fronte all’altro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima” sorride lui per salutarlo, e Kei in cuor suo sa che il ragazzo non vorrebbe chiamarlo così.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo” risponde e probabilmente risulta meno distaccato di quanto non vorrebbe, a causa di tutto il casino che gli sta scoppiando nel petto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non sai quanto sono felice di vedere che hai scelto di venire” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La sincerità in quelle parole è tanta che il biondo coglie quasi impreparato il biondo “mi è sembrato.. giusto”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo annuisce piano e non smette di sorridere in quel modo così delicato, rispettoso, che pare strano sul suo viso. Fa la saggia scelta di non dire troppo per quel momento e piuttosto lo invita ad andare verso l’hotel dove ha prenotato (Kei si ripromette immediatamente di ridargli la sua parte di soldi, comunque finisca tra loro). In realtà poi non è un hotel, è il complesso delle terme stesse che offre le camere, il ristorante e pure la spa, in pratica un paradiso- abbastanza economico però, a detta di Kuroo. È davvero un bel posto, grande, ben organizzato, elegante; anche la loro camera ha tutti i comfort e una vista spettacolare sulla valle e le terme. È una doppia, ovviamente con due letti singoli separati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ti va di fare un bagno? A quest’ora dovrebbe esserci meno confusione” gli chiede il moro una volta che si sono sistemati ognuno nella sua parte di stanza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mh, perché no” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“il posto offre pure i yukata da mettere, è fantastico  ̴ “ il ragazzo continua con quel suo sano entusiasmo e un largo sorriso, mostrando gli abiti verde chiaro presi dall’armadio dell’hotel. Così si cambiano velocemente- senza sguardi l’uno all’altro, ovviamente- e si dirigono verso le terme che si vedono dalla loro finestra. Vengono accolti subito dal tepore dell’acqua calda, dall’odore caratteristico e dal silenzio della natura attorno. Kuroo aveva ragione, c’è poca gente in quel momento. Il più grande è il primo ad immergersi piano nella vasca di acqua bollente, e beh… diciamo che davanti allo spettacolo del suo corpo con addosso solo un costume nero a slip, Kei fatica a ricordarsi per quale razza di motivo ha voluto rompere con lui. Il fisico da statua greca viene per fortuna coperto (in parte) dall’acqua e dal vapore, così il biondo po' risvegliarsi in tempo dal momento di trance e muoversi prima che sia tutto troppo palese. Entra anche lui nella vasca e gli si siede accanto sul fondo, giusto con un po' di distanza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“aah, è stupendo qui..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima finalmente si decide a rilassarsi un po' e si lascia scivolare più in giù “davvero, non andavo alle terme da una vita”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C’è un momento di silenzio, ma non uno di quelli fastidiosi che costringono la mente a cercare qualcosa con cui riempirli. È un silenzio pieno, confortante. È da un po' ormai che loro due possono permetterseli- o meglio, era così quando stavano insieme. La cosa snervante per Kei è che in fondo non è cambiato nulla…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non volevo costringerti a venire, scusami se ti ho dato questa impressione” riprende a quel punto Kuroo, con lo stesso tono gentile di prima. Guarda in avanti mentre il vapore fa abbassare piano piano i capelli sulla sua fronte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non mi sono sentito costretto”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“bene” il moro sorride debolmente, anche se pare con un velo di malinconia. Torna a guardarlo “sei felice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. non lo so”. In quel momento lo è, non può negarlo. Lo è stato da quando ha ricevuto la lettera, almeno una parte di sé. “è stato un brutto periodo”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sa di come l’hanno presa i genitori di Tsukishima, quindi probabilmente capirà che l’intera situazione è stata complicata “mi dispiace di non esserti stato accanto. So che non ne abbiamo colpa, ma mi dispiace perché odio non vederti felice”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo guarda intensamente, Kei può sentire il calore del suo sguardo superare di gran lunga quello dell’acqua, però tiene gli occhi bassi e non ricambia. Sente Kuroo sospirare leggermente e tornare a guardare avanti, poggiato con la schiena al bordo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“avevi impegni in questi giorni?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“più o meno… Pausa dagli allenamenti, ma martedì ho un compito per cui non ho ancora studiato”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mh.. anche io, qualche test di troppo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non c’è bisogno di dire altro. Tutti e due si stanno incasinando con quel viaggio, ma hanno deciso di esserci, di farlo l’uno per l’altro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subito Kuroo riprende, sempre senza guardarlo “però ho già sbagliato una volta, non me lo permetterò più. Ha già fatto troppo male…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima sente che la sua mano, abbandonata sul fondo, viene affiancata da quella di lui. Il profilo delle dita combacia per un po', poi quelle affusolate di lui vanno a coprire le sue come in un abbraccio nascosto e leggero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. non posso permettermi di perderti Tsukki” la sua voce è molto più debole ora, sembra una preghiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei ha il cuore che rimbomba dal petto alle orecchie, pensieri confusi come nebbia. Si sente in colpa, cosa può dire ora? Che non voleva lasciarlo sul serio? Sarebbe una cazzata, c’ha pensato davvero quando quella sera ha chiuso. Stava male in quella situazione, doveva uscirne… eppure ora gli sembra di essere solo stato troppo debole. Forse se avesse aspettato ancora un po'.. o forse no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deglutisce, cerca la forza per essere sincero, anche con sé stesso “non.. non ho smesso di amarti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quelle parole Kuroo alza la testa e lo guarda fisso, ma lui non si azzarda ad incrociare gli occhi coi suoi. Non può se vuole riuscire ancora a parlare “è per questo che sono qui, non sono riuscito a dire di no a questa speranza. Però… insomma lo hai visto anche tu, questa cosa non può andare come vogliamo. La distanza è una cosa fin troppo reale. Quanto vogliamo illuderci ancora?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“anche io però ora sono qua, e sono reale”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sì ma ora, per due mesi non lo sei stato e chissà quando lo sarai di nuovo”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ti ho chiesto scusa”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non me ne faccio nulla delle tue scuse”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“non mi hai ascoltato, ho detto che non ho intenzione ripetere i miei-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsurou cazzo lo vuoi capire che lo faccio per noi-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei guardami.” Il ragazzo lo afferra per le braccia e blocca il crescendo di velocità che stava facendo alzare il tono della loro voce. Lo costringe ad unire i loro occhi e già Kei sente i propri tremare, soprattutto perché anche quelli scuri di lui hanno perso la loro solita luce. “ti prometto che non passerà un mese, non passerà mai più di un mese senza che io non riesca a vederti e abbracciarti. Te lo sto dicendo ora, qui, davanti a te, e non c’è nulla di più reale di questa mia promessa. Non posso rinunciare a te solo perché il caso ha messo dei chilometri tra noi, non voglio… ti prego credimi Kei, non sono solo parole”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il vapore nasconde il velo di lacrime che si è posato sugli occhi di entrambi. Tsukishima tutto d’un tratto sente i propri muri sgretolarsi. Non capisce come, non capisce perché: quel sistema aveva sempre funzionato, lo aveva sempre tenuto al sicuro dal dolore e ora invece o lascia indifeso ad affrontare i propri sentimenti. Poi capisce: Tetsurou li aveva già buttati giù i suoi muri, e ogni stupido tentativo di rimetterglieli davanti era stato un fallimento fin dall’inizio. Si sente sconfitto, e come un guerriero lascia andare la spada quando ha perso la battaglia, lui chiude gli occhi e abbandona la testa, poggia la fronte sulla spalla di Kuroo con un singhiozzo silenzioso e gli chiede scusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi tutto è silenzio, solo l’acqua attorno a loro si muove piano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima non lo vede ma Kuroo in quel momento sorride, il naso nascosto tra i ciuffi biondi della persona che ama. Il suo cuore può finalmente tornare a battere mentre due sole lacrime si mischiano all’acqua cadendo dalle sue guance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“non chiedermi scusa Tsukki, non posso arrabbiarmi. È il destino che ci vuole insieme, ricordi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdonatemi davvero tanto il ritardo, per ora le giornate vanno tutto meno che bene e non ho trovato un momento per rilassarmi se non stasera. Tra l'altro è un capitolo bello intenso e volevo dedicargli il giusto tempo, spero che apprezziate un po' di angst (perché noi lo adoriamo)<br/>La canzone per questo capitolo l'ho sempre saputa, è stata probabilmente quella che mi ha fatto venire voglia di utilizzare dei brani come titoli: "Del verde" di Calcutta, per me è di una poesia e una dolcezza incomparabili. Mi sembra perfetta per la loro situazione e riascoltandola mi fa sempre sentire un tuffo al cuore...<br/>Grazie mille per il tempo e la pazienza, chiedo già scusa a chi è affezionato ad Akiteru per la sua parte "cattiva" in questa storia... diciamo che la famiglia di Kei è una parte un po' autobiografica :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Caught in this pool held in your eyes </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Caught like a fool without a line </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> We're in a natural spring </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> With this gentle sting between us </em></p>
<p><em> I wanna make this play </em> <br/><em> I know you're faded </em> <em> <br/></em> <em>But stay, don't close your hands</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Non ho smesso di amarti, </em> aveva detto. Da quel momento Kuroo aveva sentito i polmoni riempirsi di nuovo dopo giorni di asfissianti respiri trattenuti. Aveva sentito come un’incudine di piombo sul petto dal giorno in cui Tsukishima lo aveva tagliato fuori dalla sua vita tanto velocemente che il moro non aveva neanche avuto modo di chiedere perché. Beh non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno, Kuroo sapeva perfettamente quale fosse il problema. Però non lo accettava, non era abbastanza, non per lui. Avrebbe lottato fino alla fine, Tsukishima avrebbe dovuto mollargli un pugno in faccia e dirgli davvero che non lo avrebbe mai più voluto vedere per farlo desistere. A quel punto si sarebbe arreso… di nuovo. Per la seconda volta nella sua breve vita avrebbe lasciato andare qualcuno lontano da sé. <em> Se lo ami lascialo andare </em>, si dice così, no? Kuroo sapeva già abbastanza bene cosa significasse amare, a quel punto.</p>
<p>La notte dei loro ultimi messaggi questi pensieri non lo avevano lasciato dormire un momento, il giorno dopo aveva già deciso: rischiare l’umiliazione, la sofferenza, rischiare di rimanere solo ad una stazione senza nessuno da aspettare, andava bene tutto pur di non rinunciare di nuovo davanti al primo ostacolo. Non che la prima volta non avesse lottato, anzi… le sue nocche e il suo setto nasale ne sapevano qualcosa, ma era stato il modo più sbagliato possibile. Stavolta non avrebbe permesso a sé stesso di mandare tutto a puttane, questo era il mantra che ormai si ripeteva ogni giorno dal primo momento in cui era riuscito a tenere per mano Tsukishima.</p>
<p>Ora lì, seduto sul letto di un albergo prenotato all’ultimo minuto, in una doppia nella quale poteva benissimo rimanere solo se Tsukishima non avesse accettato, Kuroo guarda il biondo sistemare le ultime cose vestito con quel yukata che lo fa sembrare quasi un suo sogno. Non gli pare ancora vero, il punto è questo. Ha passato dei giorni orrendi in cui avrebbe preferito strapparsi il cuore per smettere di sentire dolore al petto ogni volta che pensava alla possibilità di non vedere Kei scendere da quel treno, e ora che lui gli ha chiesto scusa Kuroo ancora non riesce a crederci. È riuscito a vincere stavolta… però non è una vittoria vera quella. È più giusto dire che ha vinto un set, ma come in tutte le partite si va al meglio di cinque e lui sa bene che non può rilassarsi ancora. Tsukishima non è mai stato un muro facile da oltrepassare, e ora la sua difesa è aumentata: è schivo, parla di meno, non si è neanche lasciato abbracciare. Le loro mani si sono unite un’unica volta sott’acqua, ed è stato così bello per il moro che lo pregherebbe solo per poterlo rifare adesso. Però non è così che deve avanzare, sa già che Tsukishima si chiuderebbe a riccio davanti ad un atteggiamento simile. Bisogna ricominciare, donare fiducia lentamente, reprimere il desiderio di abbracciarlo per tutta la notte e respirare il suo profumo e ripetergli quanta paura ha avuto davanti al vuoto lasciato dalla sua assenza.</p>
<p>Il biondo nota che lo sta guardando, quindi si gira col solito atteggiamento scostante “che c’è?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sorride piano, in modo genuino “pensavo che ti sta davvero bene lo yukata”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’altro sembra un po' sorpreso del complimento, o forse della sincerità con cui è stato detto, e si gira di nuovo “me lo hai già detto”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non oggi, questo è sicuro. Kei si riferisce alla notte di capodanno che hanno passato insieme, e il moro è così contento che lui si ricordi, perché quella è stata una delle notti più belle di tutta la sua vita. “beh questo è un altro modello, mi tocca dirtelo di nuovo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non c’è bisogno”</p>
<p>“fidati di me   ̴” ribatte con un po' più di sicurezza e un accenno del suo solito ghigno, pronto al loro gioco di botta e risposta. Però Kei non risponde davvero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh..”</p>
<p>Probabilmente fidarsi non è proprio la parola giusta in quel momento, pensa Kuroo mentre si maledice e fa crollare il ghigno in un sorriso che nasconde un velo di malinconia. Non che cambi niente, tanto Tsukishima non lo sta guardando.</p>
<p>“se sei pronto potremmo andare a cena, che ne dici? Mi è venuta fame dopo il bagno” con gentilezza prova a cambiare strada e atmosfera, alzandosi dal letto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“d’accordo” replica il biondo ad occhi bassi.</p>
<p>Niente di più, niente di meno. Per lo meno Kuroo ha la soddisfazione di aver pensato giusto: questa partita non sarà una cosa breve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poco più tardi si trovano nella sala da pranzo dell’albergo, grande abbastanza da dare spazio a molti tavoli, ma comunque arredata in stile tradizionale come tutto il resto della struttura. Seduti uno di fronte all’altro hanno dovuto per forza parlare un po' nell’attesa, e Kei sembra essersi sciolto leggermente. Kuroo vede che il ragazzo sembra combattuto, come se volesse lasciarsi andare ma qualche parte di lui gli dicesse di non farlo. Comunque la tattica migliore è far tornare il dialogo tra loro naturale, mantenendolo su argomenti sicuri per il momento. Non che così riesca a sfuggire al sarcasmo o all’acidità pungente del ragazzo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non è da tutti essere indecisi tra cose così distanti come biologia e legge, complimenti”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sì beh.. grazie, lo so. È che in generale l’idea dell’università non mi entusiasma quindi non mi metto a pensarci davvero ancora”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“e quando vorresti farlo?” chiede Tsukishima con l’espressione di chi ha appena sentito una cosa stupida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah.. non so, dopo il torneo credo, mi ci impegnerò di più..” si sente abbastanza sotto pressione, Kei è davvero bravo a mettere il dito nella piaga quando vuole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“tu hai già idee?” cerca di non far notare la propria tensione e gli rivolge un sorriso, ma non sa se la cosa faccia irritare ancora di più l’altro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“forse. Devo capire se seguire le mie idee abbastanza utopistiche o concentrarmi su qualcosa che mi riesca bene. Comunque area scientifica”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mi sembri comunque abbastanza deciso” commenta con piacere e forse un pizzico di invidia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“rispetto a te, direi di sì”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo incassa il colpo, indeciso su se e come ribattere, ma per fortuna arriva a salvarlo il cameriere con la loro cena. Posa sul tavolo tanto di quel cibo che gli occhi di Tetsurou iniziano a brillare, e sembra pure tutto buonissimo, ma per lo stesso motivo lo sguardo di Tsukishima si fa più affranto.</p>
<p>“dai, non dirmi che tutti questi piatti non ti attirano!” esclama il moro guardando tutto come se non sapesse da dove iniziare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sì ma.. è troppo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non ti preoccupare, si finirà subito!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non dubito delle tue capacità di betoniera”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“niente capacità strane, anche tu mi aiuterai   ̴” e senza chiedere permesso distribuisce un po' di porzioni sul piatto del biondo, come ormai è abituato a fare quando mangiano insieme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ok ma ora basta, non ce la farei a mangiare altro-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non ti lamentare Tsukki, lo sai che poi ce la fai” Kuroo lo interrompe e continua con qualche altro pezzo di carne pensando che gli farà bene “ti serve una dieta ricca per-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo smettila.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“eh?” sorpreso il moro alza lo sguardo dai piatto raggelando per il tono buio di Tsukishima e ancora di più per il suo sguardo appena lo incrocia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sono riuscito a sopravvivere benissimo per un mese senza che tu mi dicessi cosa mangiare, quindi ora vedi di non mettermi altra roba nel piatto”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sente tutto il ghiaccio in quelle parole poggiarsi sulle sue spalle “sì, scusa…” ritira le braccia e si serve, lasciando stare la cena del più piccolo. “se dovessi volere qualcos’altro chiedi pure”, aggiunge solo questo con tono più sommesso. Forse prima si è lasciato prendere un po' troppo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“si..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vorrebbe dire che ha sentito un pizzico di pentimento della voce di Kei, però a questo punto non si fida molto della propria intuizione.</p>
<p>Passano il resto del tempo seduti a quel tavolo scambiando poche parole, per lo più mangiano in silenzio. Non che il moro non ci provi, anzi cerca di sciogliere il clima di tensione con sorrisi gentili, sperando di far passare il messaggio che a lui va bene comunque, che Tsukishima può essere arrabbiato per tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno. Non lo pungola neanche con le solite provocazioni, sapendo che il ragazzo per contrattaccare non si farebbe problemi a tirare fuori ogni volta la sua delusione e puntare sul senso di colpa di Kuroo. Aspettare con pazienza, non fa che ripeterselo…</p>
<p>Però così non ha senso. Lo pensa mentre camminano uno accanto all’altro tra gli infiniti corridoi di legno e separé, diretti alla loro stanza dopo la cena. Non hanno ancora aperto bocca da quando hanno lasciato la sala, e Kuroo pensa che sarebbe proprio il caso di dirlo ad alta voce. “così non ha senso.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“eh?” giustamente Tsukishima si gira a guardarlo confuso, anche se il moro lo sa che ha capito fin troppo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non ha senso stare qui insieme così” non lo guarda perché nulla deve riuscire a farlo tornare indietro: se si sono incontrati è per risolvere, non possono far passare il tempo così facendo crescere ad ogni secondo il gelo tra loro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“prego?” il tono del biondo è abbastanza infastidito mentre chiede all’altro di essere più chiaro, ma ancora una volta Kuroo sa che lo fa non perché non abbia davvero capito cosa intenda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“avanti Kei, è da quando siamo usciti dalle terme che andiamo avanti in questo modo stupido”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“se ti sembra stupido stare insieme posso tornarmene a casa anche ora”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non è questo che intendo. Non mi parli, non sembriamo neanche più noi..” vorrebbe tanto spiegare meglio che cosa intende con quella frase, ma Tsukishima non gliene lascia il tempo mettendosi sulla difensiva.</p>
<p>“perdonami, cos’è che definirebbe il <em> noi ora </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo però non cade nella sua trappola, non si altera e continua con tono calmo “tutto quello che abbiamo sempre avuto, e lo so che manca anche a te”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“vuoi che andiamo in camera sul tuo letto così puoi infilarmi le mani nelle mutande?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsurou si sente ferito da quelle parole, dall’acidità con cui sono dette, apposta per fare male. Si gira a guardarlo e appare per la prima volta deluso anche lui. “Kei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“che c’è? Abbiamo sempre risolto così, no?” Tsukishima è rosso in volto, i suoi lineamenti sono tesi, si vede che parla trasportato dalla rabbia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kei credi davvero che io voglia questo?” glielo chiede seriamente, sentendosi una punta di metallo premere contro il cuore. Se il ragazzo pensa davvero questo, non ha senso tutto quello che stanno facendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…” Tsukishima stringe forte i denti, Kuroo lo vede entrare in tensione ancora più di prima mentre i loro occhi rimangono incastrati. Forse le sue labbra tremano pure un po'. </p>
<p>“…no.” Sembra che il biondo voglia dire altro, poi però si gira solo dall’altra parte. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo da parte sua sa che è una risposta sincera. Torna a guardare avanti camminando, ormai la loro camera è vicina. “mi manchi. Vorrei che anche tu mi venissi incontro, mi sembra di stare lottando da solo…” mentre lo dice ha paura della sua reazione, ma non vuole continuare così.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mi hai deluso Tetsurou. Avevo fatto troppo affidamento su di te, e mi sono sentito solo” </p>
<p>La voce del più piccolo trema un po', e riesce a fare sentire Kuroo fisicamente male, ma poi il biondo continua “però so che non è solo colpa tua. È la situazione difficile, anche io ho avuto mille casini.. solo.. mi avevi venduto un sogno troppo bello, rendersi conto che non avrebbe potuto essere per sempre così è stato..-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“devastante” Kuroo completa la frase prima che l’altro finisca. “lo so, lo è stato anche per me, credimi. Capire che la vita sta buttando un ostacolo dopo l’altro tra me e la persona di cui mi sono innamorato. È stato terribile” il suo tono ora non è più calmo come prima, le emozioni stanno rompendo la sua voce. Maledizione, odia mostrarsi così fragile “Però te l’ho detto Tsukki, non posso rinunciare a te, semplicemente non posso”</p>
<p>Non si aspetta una risposta, anche perché il biondo tiene gli occhi bassi e sono arrivati davanti alla porta della camera. Sospira, inserisce la chiave, apre e lo lascia entrare in silenzio. È strano stare in stanza con qualcuno per cui provi dei sentimenti così forti, e non potere neanche parlarci davvero. Chiude la porta e va verso il proprio letto, posando le poche cose che aveva con l’idea di cambiarsi, però si rende conto che Tsukishima è rimasto lì davanti alla porta, sguardo al pavimento, le dita delle mani intrecciate tenute in basso. Immobile.</p>
<p>“Tsukki..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo non può fare altro che avvicinarsi a lui seguendo il proprio cuore, che proprio non riesce a stargli lontano se lo vede così affranto. Una volta davanti a lui, la mano di Tetsurou scatta un minimo avanti portata dall’istinto: se fosse tutto normale gliela poggerebbe sul viso per accarezzarlo, per consolarlo, per fargli alzare il viso ed incontrare i suoi occhi di luna. Però ora non deve, non può.</p>
<p>Tsukishima lo vede perfettamente quel piccolo gesto, e l’attimo dopo le loro labbra sono unite come non lo erano da mesi. Il biondo si è sporto verso di lui senza neanche guardarlo, lasciando Kuroo così sorpreso da non riuscire a chiudere gli occhi, e ora si stanno baciando. È un bacio breve, asciutto, leggero. È così bello che Tetsurou si sente quasi morire. Quando Kei si allontana di nuovo il moro ancora non ha realizzato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kei..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sono davvero uno stronzo, lo so. Non posso dirti che da ora cambierò e tornerà tutto come prima, scusami. Una parte di me mi dice ancora che sono stato stupido a venire qui. Però… voglio lottare anche io per questo, per noi”</p>
<p>Per tutto il tempo Tsukishima non ha alzato gli occhi una singola volta, ma le sue parole valgono moltissimo per Kuroo. Il moro si avvicina ancora di un passo e poi va a cercare la sua mano con delicatezza.</p>
<p>“va bene così. Se so che è quello che vuoi anche tu, la prenderò come una sfida” finalmente sorride un po', ritrovando sé stesso, e finalmente anche Tsukishima alza lo sguardo sorpreso “riuscirò a guadagnare di nuovo la tua fiducia Tsukki, e tornerò a stringerti tra le mie braccia come prima”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per una buona parte della notte Kuroo guarda dormire il biondo, lontano da lui su un altro letto. Non gli piace, non può farci nulla, vuole condividere pure il cuscino scomodo dell’hotel con lui e invece non può neanche sentire il suo profumo. Sospira mille volte e si rigira cercando di prendere sonno, ma gli ci vuole molto più del previsto e il giorno dopo si sveglia con due belle occhiaie. Ovviamente Tsukishima è già in piedi. “..’ngiorno Tsukki..” sbiascica mentre si solleva dal cuscino passandosi una mano sul viso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh?” il biondo si gira a guardarlo e per un po' lo fissa dubbioso “che ti è successo stanotte? Hai delle occhiaie giganti”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“delicato come la neve Tsukki, grazie”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“io mi stavo interessando a te” ribatte con sufficienza tornando a sistemarsi allo specchio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“onorato”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dovresti”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo ridacchia e finalmente riesce ad uscire dalle coperte. Non ribatte più perché gli sta bene così, invece va verso il bagno e dato che Tsukishima si trova sulla sua strada gli si avvicina e gli lascia un leggero bacio tra i capelli dorati, poi si chiude dietro la porta. Solo dopo realizza davvero cos’è successo. Si porta una mano sulle labbra come se non ci credesse: non aveva ancora osato tanto da quando sono lì, da quando hanno litigato. Ora si chiede se Tsukishima non l’abbia presa male. Il fatto è che il loro battibeccare, le loro stupide provocazioni, il loro solito gioco, sono sembrate così naturali da far dimenticare a Kuroo per un solo momento che in realtà sono in crisi. Diamine quanto gli era mancato…</p>
<p>Non sa se sia meglio così, ma comunque quando torna in camera Tsukishima fa finta di nulla. Decidono di fare un altro bagno veloce per approfittare della poca confusione della mattina, e sembra che con l’acqua calda delle terme anche la tensione tra loro si sciolga un po'. Parlano senza scontri, anche se le parole sono stentate. Kuroo nota che il biondo sta cercando di mandare giù l’acidità, di venirgli incontro, e ne è così felice che nonostante tutto non rinuncia mai a regalare al più piccolo un sorriso, anche senza dire nulla di speciale. Appena la vasca torna a farsi affollata scelgono di uscire e cercare in giro per la cittadina un posto in cui fare colazione, e il caso vuole che sulla strada trovino un bar con una piccola insegna: sopra vi sono disegnati un gatto acciambellato accanto ad una fragola, e la cosa è fin troppo invitante per due idioti come loro che hanno un rapporto particolare col “destino”. Senza neanche dirselo scelgono quel locale ed entrando vengono investiti da un profumo caldo, dolce, un’atmosfera che sa di casa e accoglienza. Poco dopo essersi seduti i loro ordini arrivano, e insieme ad essi una piccola palla di pelo sbuca da sotto il tavolo per saltare sulle gambe di Tsukishima- che salta quasi dalla sedia per lo spavento.</p>
<p>“ma cosa?!” si rende conto con qualche secondo di ritardo che la bestiola che gli è arrivata in braccio altro non è che un gatto nero, che con un’insistenza fin troppo familiare struscia il musetto contro il petto del ragazzo “..e tu da dove salti fuori?”. Tsukishima potrà sembrare freddo come un ghiacciaio, ma con gli animali non hai mai bisogno di tirare fuori la propria parte antipatica- non se la meritano, dice. Così inizia subito a dare al micio le carezze che cerca, e Kuroo quasi si ingelosisce della cura che le mani di Kei sanno dare al gatto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuro! Ma che fai, lo sai che non devi saltare addosso ai clienti!” una signora sbuca da dietro il bancone, parlando evidentemente col gatto. A sentire il nome di quella palla di pelo ovviamente Tsukishima sogghigna.</p>
<p>“Kuro, eh? Nome azzeccato. Felice di fare la tua conoscenza” Tsukishima continua a coccolare il gatto e tranquillizza la signora che per lui non è un problema.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“anche a te piacciono i gatti, ragazzo?” chiede lei con un sorriso buono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“direi che con loro ho un certo feeling..” Kei alza i suoi occhi miele su Tetsurou mentre lancia quella piccola frecciatina. In fondo glielo dice sempre che in realtà Kuroo è la personificazione di un gatto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“che coincidenza è questa..?” borbotta il moro come per negare per l’ennesima volta la sua somiglianza, soprattutto con quel micio che ora gli sta rubando le attenzioni del suo Tsukki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“te l’ho sempre detto, non è una coincidenza”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“detto cosa?” fa finta di non capire e infatti Tsukishima non risponde. La padrona del locale li lascia soli dato che la situazione è così tranquilla, e i due continuano a mangiare regalando attenzioni al nuovo arrivato. In particolare il biondo dà più conto al gatto che al cibo, arrivando ad avvicinare il proprio viso al suo musetto e sorridergli con una serenità che Kuroo aveva quasi dimenticato. Poi Kuro si sistema acciambellato sulle gambe di Tsukishima e lui non smette un istante di accarezzarlo mentre mangia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“questo gatto se la sta prendendo comoda eh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei lo guarda non senza un pizzico di sufficienza, e un minimo sorriso di quelli soliti suoi irritanti “sei invidioso?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ma per favore. Come posso essere invidioso di un gatto?” sbuffa un po' e mangia la sua parte distogliendo lo sguardo. Non è invidioso. Cioè, forse stare con la testa sulle gambe di Kei al posto suo non gli dispiacerebbe, magari con le sue carezze…</p>
<p>Per tutta risposta Tsukishima molla una risatina: probabilmente non ci ha creduto neanche un minimo.</p>
<p>“allora non è un problema se restiamo ancora un po' qui, no? Mi sono affezionato a Kuro”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“certo che non è un problema” borbotta in un modo effettivamente sospetto. Sta fallendo miseramente, Kei ha colto tutta la sua gelosia. A quel punto tanto vale uscire allo scoperto: finisce di mangiare e poi prende il gatto dalle gambe del biondo, se lo porta vicino e lo guarda. “dovresti sentirti onorato Kuro, a quando pare questo pezzo di ghiaccio si è preso una cotta per te”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah eccolo mister ‘<em> come posso essere geloso di un gatto’. </em>” Si guardano tutti e due con reciproca acidità, il gatto una volta libero va di nuovo al suo posto sulle cosce di Tsukishima e proprio in quel momento torna la signora del bancone con qualche stuzzichino per i due ospiti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“è strano che si lasci toccare così tanto, si è davvero affezionato eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima sorride contento, ma solo per un attimo perché poi il suo sorriso torna pungente come sempre “il nostro è un amore corrisposto..”</p>
<p>La frecciatina arriva subito al moro col suo pizzico di gelosia allegata. Poi Tsukishima continua a parlare con la donna, e il suo tono sembra più dolce “deve sapere che questo gatto è la rappresentazione animale di una persona.. importante, direi. Sarà questo” conclude divertito, e dà ancora un’altra carezza al micio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah che coincidenza! Anche lui furbo e sempre in cerca di attenzioni, eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“direi di sì. Che poi non so se sia lui la personificazione di un gatto o viceversa..”</p>
<p>Ridono tutti e due, e intanto Kuroo sente il cuore battere più forte. È stupendo vedere Kei ridere così, per lui è come guardare il paradiso dopo questi mesi di tempesta. A quel punto si rende conto che tra l’altro la signora ha parlato subito al maschile, capendo che Kei si riferiva ad un ‘lui’… è chiaro che ha capito tutto di loro. È raro che la gente la prenda così bene, la donna li sta guardando con un gran sorriso dolce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sapete, il giorno in cui ho incontrato mia moglie è stato proprio a causa di un gatto così. Lei lo stava rincorrendo, le era scappato dal bar in cui lavorava ed è venuto a rifugiarsi nei campi qui dietro, che erano di proprietà dei miei genitori. Io stavo aiutando con la raccolta delle fragole.. e beh, l’insegna dice tutto”. La signora racconta tutto con una felicità e una delicatezza che fa scaldare subito il cuore dei due giovani. Ecco perché quel locale gli era sembrato così accogliente. È la prima volta che sente una così bella storia di una coppia ‘non tradizionale’, non è facile in un paese come il loro, Kuroo è sinceramente sorpreso. D’istinto guarda Kei e lo trova con un debole sorriso. I loro occhi si incrociano per un istante e poi quelli del biondo tornano al gatto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“il vostro locale è davvero bellissimo. Kuro deve aver sentito una certa familiarità con noi..” Tsukishima per una rara volta parla col cuore, il moro ormai sa capirlo. Rimane davvero sorpreso poi quando subito dopo sente la mano di Kei raggiungere la sua sotto il tavolo: le dita si intrecciano piano, fino ad essere unite insieme. Per un istante il cuore di Tetsurou si fa sentire più forte mentre sorride innamorandosi per l’ennesima volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sei bellissimo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…” Tsukishima lo guarda sorpreso, come se Kuroo non glielo avesse detto altri milioni di volte prima. Beh in effetti dall’ultima volta è passato un po’… Comunque l’attimo dopo torna a guardare avanti, e camminare qualche passo prima di lui. “Smettila”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sorride, vede il lieve rossore su quelle guance di porcellana “concedimi una foto”</p>
<p>“oh wow, ora chiedi pure il permesso. Sei davvero cambiato eh?” acido al punto giusto, ma senza cattiveria, Kei gli rinfaccia la sua mania di rubargli scatti di nascosto nei momenti più casuali. Kuroo non può farci nulla, suo padre gli ha insegnato la poesia che c’è in una foto e a lui pare che la figura del biondo sia sempre nel punto perfetto al momento perfetto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ti sto chiedendo il permesso solo per questa..” con un ghigno fa intendere che in tutti gli altri momenti del loro viaggio probabilmente non ha chiesto alcuna autorizzazione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’altro però non la prende per niente bene, gli punta addosso i suoi occhi in modalità-ghiaccio “vuoi che ti ringrazi? No perché se scopro che dici sul serio ti giuro che me ne vado.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“e dove vuoi andare che il sentiero è solo questo  ̴?”. Sono nel bel mezzo della riserva naturale accanto al paesino, circondati dalla foresta che disegna mosaici di luce tra le foglie degli alberi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo non sto scherzando. Non farmi girare le palle, elimina quelle foto ora.” Adesso si è fermato e lo fronteggia, terribilmente serio.</p>
<p>Sinceramente Tetsurou non si aspettava una reazione del genere. Cioè, non che Tsukishima esploda di gioia quando lo becca a fotografarlo di nascosto, ma di solito è più una questione di imbarazzo e non gli ha mai chiesto di cancellare nulla. Forse dopo tutto quello che è successo non si fida ancora abbastanza…</p>
<p>“stavo scherzando, scusami. Non ho fatto nessuna foto in questi due giorni, giuro” alza le mani come per dimostrarsi innocente e cerca di addolcire tutto con un sorriso “se vuoi ti faccio vedere la galleria”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ … ” dopo un attimo di silenzio Tsukishima si volta e torna a camminare dandogli le spalle “grazie a Dio ogni tanto non sei un completo idiota”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mi sto impegnando  ̴” torna il moro col solito entusiasmo di sempre e lo affianca. Non è il momento di arrendersi, ormai sa che c’è uno spiraglio “non ti va di ricompensare gli sforzi di un povero idiota? Ti prego, una foto sola io e te qui...”</p>
<p>Lo guarda con i suoi occhioni scuri da cucciolo e alla fine ottiene il suo piccolo premio, anche se accompagnato da un sospiro rassegnato “aah d’accordo. Ma se poi ti becco col telefono giuro che me ne vado”</p>
<p>Non se lo fa ripetere due volte: cerca con lo sguardo un punto con una buona luce e lo invita a mettersi proprio lì, poi va alle sue spalle e con un “permette?” da vero galantuomo lo abbraccia da dietro con un braccio solo. L’altra mano tiene il telefono a distanza e scatta inquadrandoli entrambi, vicini e col panorama verde alle loro spalle. Quando si sciolgono per guardare il risultato sullo schermo Tsukishima gli rimane vicino. La foto non è nulla di eccezionale, ma c’è quel piccolo grande dettaglio che Kuroo nota subito e lo fa impazzire: il sorriso di Kei è uno di quelli veri, sinceri, e la sua fotocamera sa fin troppo bene quanto questi siano rari.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>La sua pelle sembra risplendere come pietra bianca al sole. Viene scoperta centimetro dopo centimetro mentre lo yukata scivola via dalle spalle del biondo, e Kuroo che lo guarda da poco più indietro sente una stretta allo stomaco. Da quant’è che quella pelle non viene decorata da uno dei suoi segni? Tutto attorno il panorama di colline verdi viene tinto di tutte sfumature del tramonto, e il vapore della vasca rende l’atmosfera quasi incantata. In pochi secondi Tsukishima rimane solo col costume, e senza degnarlo di uno sguardo si immerge piano nell’acqua bollente. C’è un’eleganza in qualsiasi suo movimento che ancora è un mistero per Kuroo, non riesce a comprendere come sia possibile. Si spoglia anche del suo yukata e lo segue: finiscono uno a fianco all’altro, con le braccia poggiate al bordo della vasca e il corpo avvolto dall’acqua, a guardare in silenzio la vista mozzafiato.</p>
<p>“è davvero stupendo qui”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei sorride e annuisce “davvero..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fondo è felice così. Le cose non filano perfettamente lisce, non sa quanto sia davvero riuscito a recuperare la fiducia del ragazzo, ma il suo cuore ora è infinitamente più leggero. Certo, questo non vuol dire assolutamente che starebbe bene anche senza tornarci davvero insieme. Solo solo il fatto che non riesca a staccargli gli occhi dal corpo, da quella pelle candida, dall’incanto delle ombre create delle sue curve, la dice lunga su ciò che vuole. Domani a quest’ora dovranno salutarsi di nuovo… ma ormai davanti a sé Kuroo non vede tutto nero, vede i colori del tramonto, ha di nuovo speranza. </p>
<p> “e poi è così rilassante  ̴” mormora contento lasciandosi scivolare un minimo più in giù.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il biondo si lascia scappare una mezza risata “non me ne parlare. Se stessi ogni giorno qui potrei rilassarmi così tanto da dimenticarmi che sono uno stronzo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“spero di no, mi mancherebbe subito l’acido che sai sputare con le parole”</p>
<p>Tutti e due ridono a quella battuta, occhi negli occhi, e Tetsurou non si spaventa a mettere in gioco il cuore. Durante la giornata ha dovuto rischiare, crollare e recuperare mille volte, ma ogni volta era stato più facile della precedente. Sa che sta riconquistando millimetro dopo millimetro il terreno perso, e se tutto va bene presto tornerà a poterlo stringere a sé “e poi non voglio che altri ti vedano così. Questi sorrisi non-stronzi voglio poterli ricevere solo io”</p>
<p>Kei lo guarda sorpreso, arrossisce e di nuovo sposta gli occhi. Kuroo vede un mezzo sorriso guizzargli sulle labbra per un istante “mi farebbe tanto piacere darti del bastardo egoista e fare l’offeso, credimi. Però.. pensavo più o meno una cosa simile su di te. Quindi ecco, non mi sembra coerente..”</p>
<p>C’è un attimo di silenzio in cui Tetsurou realizza il senso di quelle parole. L’attimo dopo sorride già come un ebete. Ridacchiano insieme, qualcosa che sa un po' di imbarazzo e un po' di dolcezza, e in qualche modo finiscono a contatto spalla contro spalla, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte tra le colline e le nuvole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non c’è bisogno di dire nulla in quel momento, eppure Kei ad un certo punto sembra esitante, deglutisce e subito dopo parla “forse… forse mi andrebbe di dormire nel tuo letto stanotte”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Che dire... si vede la luce in fondo al tunnel ahah<br/>Finalmente questi due stanno imparando a comunicare un po' di più, spero che vi sia piaciuto fare un viaggio anche nei pensieri di Kuroo!<br/>La canzone di oggi è di Rhye, "Open", e anche se la conosco da molto poco già dal titolo ho visto una convergenza palese con questo capitolo. In generale tutto il testo sembra proprio parlare di loro due in questa situazione, quindi non ho avuto dubbi, e la melodia trasporta e culla in un modo che sa un po' di conforto e un po' di amarezza.<br/>Siamo vicini alla conclusione, ma non temete perché dopo questa prima "stagione" ci sarà sicuramente tanto altro da raccontare sulla coppia... wait for it ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tassellate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em> Toe to toe, back to back, let's go </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> My love, it's very late </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'Til morning comes </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Let's tessellate </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ha smesso di contare i giorni, ma ricorda perfettamente l’ultima volta in cui ha dormito nello stesso letto con Kuroo. Era stato più naturale, ora invece è un po' imbarazzante ma tanto ci si è abituato, dato che in questi due giorni l’atmosfera è stata questa in ogni momento. A pensarci bene quell’ultima volta proprio lui, il perennemente apatico Tsukishima Kei, lo aveva quasi spinto sul letto e gli era praticamente salito di sopra, per poi aderire al suo corpo come se potessero scambiarsi la pelle. Erano mezzi nudi, ovviamente.</p>
<p>Sembra strano dire che quel Tsukishima sia lo stesso di ora, che sta stirato sotto le coperte morbide di un hotel stupendo, immobile mentre aspetta che anche Kuroo si stiri accanto a lui- o meglio, dietro, dato che sta dando le spalle allo spazio vuoto dove il moro andrà a sistemarsi. È teso, è come se fosse la prima volta- non intesa come quella <em> prima volta </em>, perché quella ancora non c’è stata. Comunque non sa se vuole che ora succeda qualcosa… In un certo senso non si sente ancora tranquillo con lui, però si chiede se uno dei loro momenti più intimi non sia quello che ci vuole per ritrovare completamente la fiducia. Mentre si perde come sempre tra mille pensieri sente il materasso modellarsi sotto il peso di un’altra persona, la coperta farsi più tesa, un calore vicino che però non lo tocca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki… dormi già?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, sono sveglio”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sei comodo? Senti freddo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima non può fare a meno di pensare che ci siano delle altre domande nascoste sotto quelle, ma decide di non dar conto ai suoi pensieri “sto bene”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ok..” Kuroo si sistema un po' meglio sull’unico cuscino. Dal tono sembra felice, e la cosa fa addolcire i lineamenti del biondo. “dici che sono troppo ripetitivo se dico che mi era mancato anche questo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mezza risata che accompagna quella domanda fa ridacchiare piano anche lui “tranquillo, so che non posso aspettarmi troppo da te”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ehi, guarda che mi offendo Tsukki!”</p>
<p>Ridono tutti e due, Kei immagina il suo viso e sa perfettamente in che modo ora gli occhi di Tetsurou devono essersi fatti più sottili, piegati con morbidezza dai suoi zigomi che nel sorriso si sollevano… Ha passato giorni a ricreare quell’immagine nei momenti di nostalgia, ormai è diventato bravo. Ha cercato di ricordare anche la sensazione delle sue braccia che lo avvolgevano, ma quello è impossibile, e ne è ancora più certo ora che sente quel tocco davvero: il calore e la dolcezza, la forza di muscoli ben allenati che lo tirano con delicatezza fino a quando il petto di lui e la sua schiena non combaciano. Tsukishima rimane per un attimo senza fiatare, senza sapere come reagire.</p>
<p>“..va bene così?” chiede lui con la stessa cura che si ha nel maneggiare un cristallo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>Kei stesso se lo chiede. Va bene? Non si è lasciato toccare in questi giorni, e sa che è stata la cosa giusta perché quello che ha passato non si può curare infilando le mani sotto i vestiti. Però Kuroo glielo ha già detto, anche più volte: non è questo che gli interessa. In fondo si è comportato da vero stronzo anche quando il moro non se lo meritava ma lui non ha smesso un attimo di provarci, deve riconoscergli di avere una volontà di ferro. Ci tiene davvero..-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non ho bisogno di altro, lascia solo che ti abbracci stanotte..”</p>
<p>Kuroo interrompe i suoi dubbi, anzi li scioglie in un istante e lascia al loro posto un calore che riscalda il petto di Tsukishima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“va bene. Ne ho bisogno anch’io”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quello della mattina dopo è un bel risveglio, deve ammetterlo, la notte prima non aveva dormito così bene. A onor del vero deve dire anche che si è svegliato per metà sopra Kuroo, e questo piccolo particolare renderebbe qualsiasi risveglio un po' migliore. Non era stato imbarazzante (non sa come sia possibile, la sua mente sta ancora cercando di venirne a capo), neanche quando il moro gli aveva mollato un bacio fra i capelli prima di alzarsi. Forse sta tornando tutto come prima… A quel pensiero la sua autodifesa istintivamente scatta di nuovo e per tutto il tempo in cui si cambiano ed escono dall’hotel spiccica a malapena quattro parole. La cosa più irritante? Kuroo sembra cogliere questo atteggiamento all’istante. Non lo stressa, non lo provoca, gli sta accanto con discrezione e ogni tanto cerca solo l’attenzione dei suoi occhi per piantarci davanti un sorriso dei suoi. Maledizione, che nervi. Tsukishima non sopporta quando la gente lo comprende così tanto, è come essere uno schiacciatore e sentire che il muro avversario legge qualsiasi tua mossa in anticipo. Sarà anche per una mezza ‘vendetta’, ma Kei decide senza chiedere nessun parere di tornare al bar del giorno prima per la colazione, così da dare tutte le sue attenzioni al gatto e godere della gelosia sul viso del fidanzato. I suoi piani vanno esattamente come previsto, se non fosse che a forza di coccole il suo atteggiamento spigoloso si ammorbidisce un bel po'. In più ad un certo punto anche Tetsurou arriva al suo limite, precisamente quando Kuro poggia le zampe sul petto del biondo e va a strusciare il musetto contro il viso di lui, in cerca della sua completa attenzione. Tsukishima ovviamente si mette a ridere, e ha la chiara sensazione di avere gli occhi di Kuroo addosso: l’attimo dopo il moro sposta la sedia a fianco a quella sua con la scusa di voler giocare col micio, e inizia ad accarezzarlo e far incontrare casualmente le dita con quelle sue, più e più volte. Sarà che le fusa rendono tutto stupidamente dolce, ma Tsukishima a poco a poco abbassa la guardia, senza rendersene conto, e finisce che quando escono fuori dal locale si stanno tenendo per mano.</p>
<p>“dovrei proprio prendere un gatto”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ? ” Tsukishima gli rivolge uno sguardo perplesso, e il sorriso sul volto di Kuroo è fin troppo sicuro, segno evidente che sta per dire qualche cazzata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hanno un effetto straordinario su di te, potrebbe essere la mia arma finale nei litigi~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“credo che sto per mollarti uno schiaffo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“però ne voglio uno che somigli a te” continua il moro ignorando elegantemente la sua minaccia mentre continua a guardare avanti e camminare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no ma vai pure, peggiora la tua situazione”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uno di quelli che si muovono in modo elegante, con gli occhioni grandi gialli e l’atteggiamento scostante”. Niente da fare, Kuroo è partito col suo soliloquio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non hai già fatto overdose di gatti stando tre anni nella tua squadra?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“deve essere diffidente con tutti tranne che col suo padrone. Con me dovrebbe essere adorabile. Lo chiamerei Tsuki~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quel punto Kei lo ghiaccia con lo sguardo. Lo sa benissimo che il moro sta facendo tutto per provocarlo. “hai detto che deve somigliare a me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“si”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“e hai detto che deve essere adorabile”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ovvio~” Il ghigno sul volto di Kuroo fa capire che non aspettava altro</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…” Tsukishima lo fissa per due, tre secondi. “ok me ne torno in stanza” e si gira di spalle verso la strada da dove sono venuti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukkiii non essere così cattivo con meee” Kuroo lo blocca dal braccio e subito gli gira attorno piantandosi davanti a lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo fammi passare”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non ci penso neanche, devi restare con me~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki~”</p>
<p>Il biondo tenta di superarlo ma lui lo marca e gli rimane costantemente davanti, sempre con quel ghigno maledetto che se non gli è già arrivato uno schiaffo dovrebbe ringraziare il cielo. Alla fine Tsukishima decide di optare per lo sfondamento e va contro quelle braccia nella speranza di superarle, ma era già da principio una speranza morta: Tetsurou non ci pensa due volte prima di serrare la presa e trovarsi tra le braccia un molto poco entusiasta Tsukishima.</p>
<p>“addirittura gettarti tra le mie braccia, Tsukki mi fai arrossire~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non ho mai provato così tanta voglia di vedere se sono bravo a mollare testate”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sembra sorridere ancora di più, ma in modo meno infame “io posso dirti che sei bravo a baciare”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima si becca un complimento a sorpresa e non può impedire alle sue guance di scaldarsi un po', nonostante sia l’ultima cosa che vuole “peccato che non ne abbia voglia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh..” Kuroo lo guarda con quegli occhi profondi come se volesse accarezzargli la pelle con lo sguardo, il suo ghigno ormai mutato completamente in qualcosa di molto più dolce “..peccato davvero”. Senza dire altro, e senza neanche un pizzico di malizia, il moro si sporge per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi lo lascia andare. Torna a camminare e a quanto pare non ha il minimo dubbio che Tsukishima lo seguirà. </p>
<p>“fra poco inizia la sfilata dalla piazza centrale, sbrighiamoci se non vogliamo perderla”</p>
<p>Ovviamente Tsukishima lo segue, se non altro perché il suo cuore batteva un po' più forte mentre Kuroo lo abbracciava, e quella sensazione gli è piaciuta. Vuole stargli vicino.</p>
<p>Ci stanno poco ad arrivare al centro della città, e già dalla strada tutto si fa più affollato: tante persone, tanti turisti anche, tutti radunati per la sfilata dei kitsune. La maggior parte portano delle maschere da volpe, qualcuno ha addosso anche i vestiti tradizionali, mentre al centro della piazza ci sono gli organizzatori con costumi e accessori spettacolari. Alla vista di tutto questo gli occhi di Kei perdono un po' della solita apatia. Queste manifestazioni in fondo gli piacciono, risvegliano una sua parte più infantile che ancora si meraviglia per la bellezza e i colori. Kuroo deve averlo notato, infatti gli indica una bancarella lì accanto dove possono noleggiare anche loro delle maschere e partecipare: il biondo si fa un po' pregare, ma è ben contento di cedere alla fine. Così quando la parata inizia a muoversi ci sono anche loro in mezzo, col viso coperto a metà da maschere bianche decorate di rosso, di blu e oro- hanno un modello diverso, ma in qualche modo abbinato per i colori (scelta di Kuroo ovviamente). La maschera del moro copre solo la metà superiore del suo viso, quella del biondo scende per metà su una guancia ed è fatta in modo che possa tenerla senza togliere gli occhiali (altrimenti tutta questa bella parata non sarebbe altro che un simpatico groviglio di linee sfocate e vagamente colorate per lui).</p>
<p>“ti sta bene, sai?” Kuroo gli rivolge il suo solito sorriso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oggi ti stai sprecando coi complimenti, cosa speri di ottenere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“un complimento anch’io~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“qualsiasi cosa che ti copra la faccia per metà ti starebbe bene” gli rivolge un sorriso finto, fatto al 90% di acido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo incassa il colpo e anche senza vederlo Kei sa che faccia delusa stia facendo “piacevole come del succo di limone in faccia. Grazie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“me lo hai chiesto tu”</p>
<p>Kuroo gli molla una spallata e gli dà dell’infame circa una ventina di volte, ma finiscono per ridere tutti e due mentre camminano in mezzo alla folla. C’è bisogno di dirlo? Ovviamente Kei non pensa davvero quello che ha detto, anzi. Tetsurou ha un che di misterioso con quella maschera addosso, il bianco elegante spicca contro quel cespuglio di capelli neri, e la cosa più bella è che spuntando da lì i suoi occhi sembrano ancora più intensi, più magnetici, più profondi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“allora per una volta che non si vede metà della mia orrenda faccia dobbiamo celebrare il momento, che ne dici?” il moro mentre parla tira fuori il telefono e imposta la fotocamera, avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita di Tsukishima e se lo tira più vicino a sé. Però non scatta, non senza avere il suo consenso, che comunque arriva subito dopo sotto forma di sbuffo annoiato. Per la foto però si impegna a sorridere- non che gli venga difficile, perché immersi nel fiume di gente, nel sole di quella mattina, nei colori dei costumi e nel brusio allegro, sembrano essere nel punto perfetto. Come volevasi dimostrare lo scatto viene stupendo, loro vengono stupendi- Tetsurou soprattutto, a suo modesto parere. Anzi il moro viene così bene che Tsukishima si mette a guardarlo meglio mentre camminano, come se prima non si fosse reso conto di avere accanto una figura come quella. Diamine… se qualcuno, anche ora, gli dicesse che quel ragazzo sta facendo di tutto per riconquistare lui, LUI, che è uno stronzo senza fine più simile ad una lastra di ghiaccio che ad un essere umano, Kei gli riderebbe in faccia. Anche fisicamente, per lui Kuroo è ad un altro livello. Non riesce a capacitarsi di come e perché Tetsurou invece lo trovi attraente, meritevole di mille foto scattate di nascosto anche nei momenti più banali. Improvvisamente sente che quasi gli manca la consapevolezza di essere al centro del suo obbiettivo. Immerso in pensieri come questi, che gli fanno agitare il cuore ogni volta che passeggiando le loro mani per caso si sfiorano, si ritrova una mezz’ora dopo davanti ad un grande tempio al limite con la foresta: lì la musica si fa più forte, lo spettacolo vero e proprio inizia con danze e altri mille costumi e maschere, Kei rimane catturato dal tutto. Ha l’impressione di non riuscire a focalizzarsi su nulla, di sentire l’atmosfera data da ogni particolare senza però coglierlo in singolo. È un po' come il vapore delle terme, avvolgente, ma fatto di suoni e immagini. Sente che Kuroo lo prende per il polso con delicatezza e lo porta con sé facendosi strada tra le persone, fino ad un punto dove possono vedere meglio. Arrivati lì lo guarda, ed è schifosamente romantico realizzare che la figura di Tetsurou- del suo ragazzo- sia l’unica cosa davvero nitida agli occhi del biondo, tanto che il primo desiderio è proprio quello di catturarne l’immagine. Rimane a fissarlo col cuore che accelera per una stupida consapevolezza che cresce, e per fortuna è protetto dalla maschera e dal fatto che Kuroo sia distratto dallo spettacolo. Ah a proposito dello spettacolo, Tsukishima può affermare con quasi totale certezza che non ne ha visto un solo secondo in più da quel momento in poi. Si scambiano un sorriso quando tutto finisce, e tutti battono le mani e Tsukishima per fortuna ha ancora la lucidità per farlo a sua volta. Mentre la folla si dirada una coppia in maschera chiede a Kuroo il piacere di scattargli una foto: il moro accetta volentieri e toglie la maschera per riuscire ad usare per bene la fotocamera. Tsukishima non ha bisogno di altro: la mano va in un istante al telefono, l’attimo dopo Tetsurou è al centro del suo obbiettivo senza saperlo. C’è un preciso momento in cui Tetsurou sorride, forse scambiando qualche parola cordiale coi due, e quello è il momento in cui le dita di Kei si decidono a far partire lo scatto. Poi ovviamente sistema tutto nella tasca senza farsi vedere.</p>
<p>Mentre Kuroo si riavvicina a lui con quel suo maledetto mezzo sorriso Tsukishima non può che ricambiarglielo, e sarà che in fondo loro due sono come magneti, ma una volta che ritrovano un pizzico di complicità finiscono uno di fronte all’altro ad una distanza che lascia poco spazio alla semplice amicizia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“cos’è questo sorriso? Vuoi un servizio fotografico anche tu~?” chiede il moro con fare sicuro, e quel tono avvolgente che pare fatto apposta per convincere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ne ho già svariati nelle cartelle nascoste del tuo cellulare, o sbaglio?” risponde senza allontanarsi, tutta la durezza svanita dai suoi lineamenti per lasciare posto a qualcosa di ben diverso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sembra notare il cambiamento, e si vede chiaramente che apprezza “vanno aggiornati mio caro Tsukki”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dici?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dico”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“io non me ne intendo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“fidati di me..” le ultime parole gliele mormora praticamente davanti alle labbra, perché ad ogni secondo che passa il filo che li lega si accorcia e li obbliga a sentire il bisogno della vicinanza.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Kei sente una mano poggiarglisi sul fianco, poi esitare. Guarda ancora Kuroo negli occhi, per un istante fa scendere lo sguardo alla sua bocca, poi di nuovo su. “..mi fido”</p>
<p>Rimangono sospesi un istante, poi il biondo si allontana poggiando una mano contro il petto di lui, e una volta separati gli sorride con complicità “vedi di non farti beccare, il tuo modello è un tipo difficile”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“è per questo che voglio proprio lui~”</p>
<p>Tsukishima lo snobba con uno sbuffo divertito, ma se si gira subito è per nascondere l’effetto che quelle stupide parole gli fanno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Chiunque abbia mai detto che la spa è un luogo rilassante è un povero illuso. Per carità, Tsukishima può capire i presupposti su cui si basino opinioni del genere, anche lui apprezza gli olii profumati, l’idromassaggio, la sauna e tutte quelle belle cose- anzi aveva intenzione proprio di rilassarsi e cercare di dare un senso a tutto quello che aveva provato durante la parata. Peccato che, come un povero incosciente, Tsukishima abbia deciso di optare per i massaggi, e ora si trovi a pancia in giù su un lettino a fianco a quello di Kuroo con la perfetta vista di una perfetta sconosciuta che con le mani profumate di olii essenziali scorre su TUTTO il fin troppo perfetto corpo del moro. Ora, Tsukishima non è un tipo così geloso, non è neanche così infantile, ma lui quella pelle non la tocca da <em> mesi </em> e Dio solo sa quanto l’ha sognata, quindi vedersela esposta lì e toccata da <em> qualcun altro </em> è rilassante come lanciarsi contro un alveare. </p>
<p>Vede come i muscoli si modulino sotto la pressione delle dita, le osserva scivolare lungo la curva della sua schiena e poi risalire fino alle spalle larghe, accarezzare le braccia che mostrano la loro forza anche da rilassate. È un movimento ipnotico al quale Tsukishima vorrebbe sostituirsi, con le sue mani, con la sua bocca, con il suo corpo… Chiude gli occhi prima che quella visione gli faccia un tragico effetto (se si alzasse dal lettino con una simpatica erezione nascosta solo da un asciugamano in vita, sarebbe molto divertente dover spiegare alle due belle massaggiatrici che non c’entrano nulla, e che è invece colpa di quel deficiente palestrato mezzo addormentato sull’altro lettino che neanche lo sta guardando).</p>
<p>L’agonia è appena finita quando una delle due tizie se ne esce con un ‘vi consigliamo un bel bagno dopo il massaggio, per completare l’opera!’ e Kuroo ovviamente risponde tutto entusiasta trascinandosi alle vasche esterne uno Tsukishima che piuttosto preferirebbe seppellirsi. Ma la sua opinione conta? Certo che no. Trova quasi divertente il modo in cui il destino lo spinga contro le sue scelte ogni volta che cerca di evitarle: con tutta quella cascata di eventi non riesce proprio a staccare gli occhi dal corpo di Kuroo, e ogni tentativo di calmarsi va a puttane tanto più si immerge e si avvicina a lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ultimo bagno Tsukki” il moro rompe il silenzio sfoderando il solito ghigno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“già”</p>
<p>Un altro piccolo momento di vuoto tra loro, un vuoto carico di fin troppi pensieri.</p>
<p>“spero che tu sia felice di questi giorni” aggiunge Kuroo con un po' di morbidezza in più. </p>
<p>In fondo è una domanda importante, Tsukishima non ha certo dimenticato i motivi che li hanno portati lì. Però forse è arrivato il momento di essere più sincero con sé stesso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo sono”. La pelle di Tetsurou brilla tra i riflessi dell’acqua, il sole pieno illumina i suoi lineamenti e disegna ombre chiare fra i suoi capelli. Kei si sposta di fronte a lui, in ginocchio per essere alla sua stessa altezza dato che Kuroo è seduto su un gradino interno alla vasca; riesce a vedere oltre la superficie trasparente d’acqua e vede un fisico così scolpito che pare finto, persino i due solchi della V che spariscono sotto il costume “dimmi come sono stati per te”.</p>
<p>Ha gli occhi di Kuroo puntati addosso, e probabilmente non sbaglia a dire che dentro quegli occhi ci sia qualcosa che Tsukishima conosce ormai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sono stati perfetti. Avevo paura, e invece stare con te è sempre la scelta migliore”</p>
<p>Tsukishima sorride un po', grato per quelle parole “smettila, lo so che non sono stati perfetti”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“invece ti dico di sì”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ho dato il peggio di me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“allora mi piace anche il peggio di te” ribatte il moro con un mezzo sorriso, niente di melenso o sdolcinato perché altrimenti Tsukishima sarebbe già scappato via.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“che idiota” ridono piano, insieme, e Kuroo si è già avvicinato cercando con le mani le braccia del biondo. Tsukishima da parte sua quel tocco lo sente scottare sulla pelle anche più dell’acqua bollente, anche a causa del fatto che probabilmente sta via via sprofondando negli occhi di Tetsurou. Si guardano per alcuni secondi in silenzio, Kei ha nelle orecchie i battiti del proprio cuore. Alla fine abbassa lo sguardo e si libera dalla presa, per poi fare scorrere leggere le dita su per le braccia di lui “hai detto che sono stati perfetti..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sì..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“una cosa già perfetta non può migliorare…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mh..” Kuroo non sembra capire del tutto dove Tsukishima voglia arrivare, ma il suo sguardo si assottiglia e nel dubbio si lascia accarezzare, ricambiando con le mani sui suoi fianchi “pensi di sapere come renderli migliori?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non posso cambiare i giorni passati, ma ho ancora qualche ora…” a quel punto fissa di nuovo gli occhi in quelli del moro, le mani ormai giunte sulle sue spalle. L’aria fra loro cambia, Kei crede di riuscire a sentire anche i battiti del compagno, che tra l’altro ha smesso di parlare: lo sguardo è così intenso che non servono parole. “è ora di pranzo, dovremmo andare..”. Kuroo annuisce e allora Kei si alza lentamente, si gira ed esce dalla vasca, recupera il proprio yukata e si fa strada verso la stanza. Poco dietro di lui, ovviamente, c’è Tetsurou. </p>
<p>Quando sono entrambi in camera c’è silenzio, e ognuno prende le proprie cose per cambiarsi. È evidente che nessuno dei due abbia il coraggio di forzare la situazione, ma Tsukishima si piazza davanti allo specchio così che dal riflesso riesca a godersi la vista di quella meraviglia che è la schiena nuda di Kuroo mentre il ragazzo toglie lo yukata e il costume, per poi mettere su boxer e jeans. Poi però Kuroo si gira, probabilmente alla ricerca della propria maglietta, e coglie il biondo in flagrante attraverso lo specchio. Kei non distoglie lo sguardo nonostante l’imbarazzo, perché ormai peggiorerebbe solo la situazione considerando il maledettissimo ghigno che è spuntato sulle labbra di Tetsurou. Il ragazzo si avvicina tanto da arrivargli alle spalle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“che c’è Tsukki? Sbaglio o stavi pensando di dirmi che sono dannatamente bello~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ne sei già abbastanza convinto senza che te lo dica io” lo snobba e si china per infilare a sua volta i propri jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“se me lo dici tu ha un valore diverso” mentre mormora si abbassa anche lui e poggia le mani su quelle di Tsukishima, aiutandolo a far salire i pantaloni lungo le gambe fino alla vita, per poi chiudere la cerniera e il bottone. Una volta finito si appoggia col mento alla sua spalla e lo guarda dal riflesso con quella sua faccia da schiaffi.</p>
<p>Tsukishima è interdetto, non capisce se Kuroo lo stia solo provocando o voglia fare sul serio. In fondo dovrebbero davvero andare a pranzo a quest’ora… Quello che sa è che il contatto con il suo petto nudo non lo lascia indifferente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non mi va di gonfiare ancora di più il tuo ego” distoglie lo sguardo e ignora il brivido lungo la schiena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“la tua personalità è fatta di contrasti Tsukki, ti distingui dagli altri perché non sei mai onesto con i tuoi sentimenti~” Kuroo porta le mani in su davanti al suo petto ed inizia ad accarezzargli la pelle scoperta solo con i polpastrelli delle dita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il brivido di poco prima si moltiplica e si trasforma in pelle d’oca e un tenue rosso sul viso di Kei “tu ti distingui per essere un bastardo..” sussurra quasi con durezza, e solo a quel punto solleva di nuovo lo sguardo sul riflesso di loro, dritto agli occhi scuri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non posso negarlo, ma con te sono sempre più gentile..~” il moro strofina il naso contro il suo collo, il solito ghigno per niente scalfito dall’offesa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>È proprio da quello che Tsukishima capisce che il fidanzato sta solo giocando in quel momento. Beh peggio per lui, perché ormai il biondo ha scelto l’altra strada.</p>
<p>“cazzate.” Ribatte secco, duro tanto da catturare subito l’attenzione di Kuroo “posso scommettere qualsiasi cosa che ora ti girerai e te ne andrai. Mi lascerai qui con l’effetto di quello che hai fatto, e sarai pure dannatamente soddisfatto di te.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo rimane colpito, qualcosa cambia nel suo sguardo, nel suo sorriso “perché, cosa ti avrei fatto?”. Come facendo finta di niente torna con la bocca sul suo collo, sale fino a dietro l’orecchio e poi scende giù con la lingua. Kei rabbrividisce per un istante e si rifiuta di rispondere, così il moro continua a parlare contro la sua pelle “se ora resto e non mi volto, saresti felice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quella che il biondo vede riflessa allo specchio è l’immagine della pura sensualità, e ad essa si abbandona facendo salire una mano in mezzo ai capelli scuri di Tetsurou “sono sicuro che se rimani riuscirai a farmi felice…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mhm..” Kuroo mormora contro la sua pelle ma è solo un momento, perché subito dopo quello che Kei sente sono i suoi denti che affondano nella spalla, e le mani che ricominciano a muoversi accarezzandogli il petto e gli addominali. Lascia che via via i pensieri si facciano vapore nella sua mente, stringe più forte i ciuffi morbidi quando sente il morso farsi più intenso e poggia una mano su una delle sue, seguendone i movimenti. La cosa si ripete più volte, un segno dopo l’altro, e c’è qualcosa di maledettamente erotico nel poter vedere l’espressione che Tetsurou fa mentre lo marca. Dopo poco la pelle chiara delle sue spalle non è più tanto candida come prima, e Kuroo soddisfatto sale a sussurrargli nell’orecchio “ti basta così poco Tsukki?”</p>
<p>Non ci vuole molto per capire a cosa si riferisca con quel suo ghigno odioso, dato che Tsukishima sta sentendo perfettamente quanto si siano fatti stretti i propri jeans all’improvviso.</p>
<p>“prendimi ancora in giro e il succhiotto che hai fatto sarà il tuo ultimo”. Nonostante l’intenzione le parole non gli vengono fuori proprio minacciose, anche perché inevitabilmente ha il viso rosso ora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“è carino come arrossisci ogni volta..~” sussurra tutto contento lui, e accarezzandolo fa scendere una mano- con sopra quella del biondo- sulla sporgenza sui suoi pantaloni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quel tocco Kei si irrigidisce per un istante, e la cosa è ancora più difficile da gestire coi brividi che gli partono dal collo per il respiro caldo di lui. “sei un pervertito..” non riesce più a guardare allo specchio perché teme di vedere la propria espressione, sa che sta iniziando ad abbandonarsi. Infatti inarca un po' la schiena anche mentre lo insulta così, cercando il contatto col suo corpo in basso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mi piace il modo in cui reagisci, tutto qui. È carino~” e inizia a leccargli il lobo e succhiare come se niente fosse, con l’espressione di chi si sta divertendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“maledizione…-” in un soffio capisce che sta perdendo il controllo. Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che si è sentito così? La sua stupida lingua lo eccita da morire, tanto che si ritrova a stringere la sua mano e quindi spingersela contro il cavallo dei pantaloni. Non sa dire come ma ha la certezza matematica che nessun altro riuscirebbe mai a farlo sentire in questo modo. Quando le dita di Kuroo iniziano a muoversi lanciandogli mille brividi lungo le gambe, Tsukishima smette di dubitare e porta una mano dietro la schiena, sui pantaloni di lui, a toccargli con decisione il membro nascosto da fin troppa stoffa. Kuroo reagisce subito con una spinta del bacino in avanti dritta contro il suo palmo e il suo fondoschiena: evidentemente anche a lui mancava sentirsi così. Il biondo ghigna soddisfatto “e io che pensavo di essere l’unico. Ora non posso mica farti tornare a casa in queste condizioni..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“pensavo la stessa cosa” risponde lui con un tono più caldo, più sciolto, e senza aspettare altro sbottona e tira giù la cerniera dei suoi jeans. Infila la mano sotto i boxer e lo tocca sul serio, poi con la mano libera fa sollevare il viso di Kei tenendolo dal mento e lo costringe a guardare lo specchio. Quell’immagine manda in tilt la mente di Tsukishima: di punto in bianco sente il respiro dimezzarsi e inizia ad ansimare, si vergogna per la propria espressione ma non può fare a meno di concentrarsi su quella di Kuroo, che è semplicemente mille volte meglio di ogni suo sogno. Il biondo stringe di più la mano e strappa al ragazzo un mezzo verso di piacere. La cosa lo accende e senza più pensarci si gira verso di lui e lo bacia: la lingua ritrova quella di lui, le mani salgono al viso e le labbra divorano quelle di Kuroo come se da lì il biondo potesse prendere vita. Baciare Tetsurou è come respirare di nuovo. I loro corpi si incollano con una fretta che sa di bisogno, di mancanza, Kuroo sposta le mani sulle sue natiche da sotto i vestiti e se lo spinge contro. Kei mugola di piacere tra le sue labbra, mentre muovono qualche passo dato semplicemente dalla foga. Si trovano abbastanza vicini al letto da poter spingerci sopra il moro, l’attimo dopo Kei è a terra in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e lo sta spogliando dei pantaloni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki..?” chiede lui col respiro corto e lo sguardo confuso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ho detto che avrei rimediato. Permettimi di farlo” lo guarda con due occhi languidi, sicuri, decisi. Vede chiaramente i pensieri di Kuroo rallentare, il suo non riuscire ad opporsi mentre Tsukishima gli abbassa pure l’intimo. L’ha già fatto, ma una volta sola e per poco: stavolta sarà diverso. Lo prende con una mano che non trema neanche più e lascia scorrere la lingua sul suo membro dal punto più basso fino alla punta, più e più volte, lentamente, per poi giocare con le labbra sulle parti che sa essere più sensibili. Lo sente sospirare di impazienza e solo allora acconsente a farlo entrare davvero: scivola in giù con la bocca e si muove piano con la mano e con la testa, e la stanza si riempie subito di suoni umidi e mugolii spezzati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“cazzo… Ti sei allenato eh Tsukki?” chiede Tetsurou ad occhi stretti, la voce sfocata dal piacere e i fianchi che iniziano a rifiutare di stare fermi. Le sue mani salgono fra i capelli biondi e li stringono leggermente, e francamente Tsukishima non pensava che <em> fare </em> un pompino potesse essere <em> così </em> soddisfacente, così eccitante. Anche solo con quei sospiri rauchi che sta mollando Kuroo potrebbe farlo venire. Poi lo guarda, Kei ricambia lo sguardo, ed è quello il momento in cui tacitamente decidono di fare sul serio. Tsukishima in un istante molla la presa e lascia che il membro di lui gli scivoli dentro più in fondo, Kuroo risponde lasciando finalmente libero il suo bacino, e le spinte arrivano subito così decise che il biondo sente le lacrime salire agli occhi. Li stringe forte e si forza a resistere, anche solo per il piacere folle di sentire il compagno imprecare in quel modo. Cazzo, non l’ha mai sentito fare così: Tsukishima non credeva fosse possibile ma si eccita ancora di più. Per reazione i suoi movimenti aumentano, aumenta la velocità, e anche se ogni tanto l’impatto fa male vuole ancora di più. Arpiona le mani alle cosce del ragazzo, e tutto d’un tratto cerca di spingersi ancora più a fondo: le sue labbra sfiorano l’inguine del moro, sta lì fermo sentendosi al settimo cielo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nnh--! Maledizione..!!” dopo averlo tenuto stretto a sé dalla testa per svariati secondi, a quella profondità assurda, Kuroo lo guarda e non ce la fa più: lo fa alzare sollevandolo di peso da sotto le spalle e lo butta schiena sul letto accanto a sé; inutile dire che Tsukishima perde il respiro a ritrovarsi all’improvviso sotto di lui, non ha neanche il tempo di chiedere nulla che la lingua di lui gli impegna la bocca. Kuroo lo spoglia di tutto ciò che ha addosso, con una foga che fa sentire il biondo la persona più amata e desiderata su questa Terra, fin quando tutti e due non sono nudi e coperti soltanto l’uno dalla pelle dell’altro. Amano farlo, da sempre: fare aderire ogni centimetro dei loro corpi, sentire che combaciano e godere del movimento che possono creare tenendosi stretti. Sono soprattutto i fianchi del moro a spingere contro il bacino dell’altro, ma oggi anche Kei sembra non averne abbastanza: spinge cercando di più, più frizione, più contatto, più velocità. Maledizione, è così bello che è frustrante. Nel bacio Kei annega nel piacere, il suo respiro è sporco di gemiti rochi e i pensieri e i rumori sono diventati lontani e ovattati.</p>
<p>“..Tetsurou..”</p>
<p>Non è solo quello, non può esserlo, non più. Il caldo aumenta mentre lo realizza e cerca di distanziarsi dalla lingua di Kuroo che lo rincorre.</p>
<p>“Tetsurou..!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kei” finalmente il moro lo guarda ma non smette di baciarlo sul viso. Il modo in cui lo chiama fa sciogliere ogni minimo dubbio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“voglio farlo. Lo voglio fare ora, non voglio aspettare più”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ! ” Kuroo lo fissa bloccandosi con due occhi così. Tsukishima è percorso dai brividi, sta ansimando, ma può giurare di vedere gli occhi del fidanzato diventare lucidi. Per un attimo il moro si estranea, si gira di scatto verso il comodino e rovista dentro: l’attimo dopo tira fuori un preservativo, probabilmente messo a disposizione in tutte le camere dall’hotel. Tsukishima non ci stava minimamente pensando, ma tutti e due tirano un minuscolo sospiro di sollievo e ringraziano la loro buona stella. </p>
<p>Poi gli occhi di Tetsurou tornano nei suoi: un sorriso commosso trema sulle sue labbra, che chiamano ancora una volta il nome del biondo mentre gli accarezza una guancia. Poggia la fronte sulla sua, ad occhi chiusi: “..ne sei certo?” sussurra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ne sono certo”</p>
<p>Un momento di silenzio sembra far entrare in risonanza i loro cuori che ora vanno molto più veloci, i loro respiri che vibrano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..mio…”</p>
<p>A quel punto la mano scende un po' dalla guancia, fino ad infilare dolcemente le dita oltre le labbra di Kei e bagnarle della sua saliva. Il biondo non si oppone, non chiede perché si è informato e sa. Poi quelle dita vanno giù ancora fino a stare tra le sue gambe. Anche Kei tiene gli occhi chiusi, e li stringe di più quando sente il dito iniziare a disegnare cerchi premuti sulla sua entrata, cercare di passare oltre. </p>
<p>“pensa solo a me… Ti farò stare bene Kei…”</p>
<p>Tetsurou riprende a baciarlo, lo guida a rilassarsi con la voce, e anche se il suo cuore sta andando a mille e un paio lacrime gli rigano le guance, Kei lo lascia entrare davvero alla fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nh..!” non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma ad un certo punto spalanca gli occhi e solleva leggermente la testa, incredulo davanti a ciò che il suo stesso corpo sente quando le dita sono ormai in fondo e toccano chissà quale maledetta parte di sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oya? L’ho trovato Tsukki~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“s-sta’ zitto idiot- nh..~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo lo fa apposta e gli blocca le parole, poi ridacchiando si avvicina di nuovo al suo collo “sei uno spettacolo…”</p>
<p>Mentre il ragazzo lo morde e continua a lavorare con le dita, Tsukishima sente che potrebbe impazzire. Non ha mai provato una cosa simile e quel tipo di piacere gli sta facendo perdere il controllo, nonostante ci sia una buona parte di dolore all’inizio- beh non è più un mistero per nessuno dei due che in qualche modo Tsukishima apprezzi anche quello, ma questa è un’altra storia. Arriva ad un certo punto in cui comunque non esiste altro che piacere, e anzi i suoi fianchi hanno preso l’iniziativa spingendosi in avanti a cercare un punto sempre più in fondo. La stanza d’albergo è riempita dai suo versi, continui e lascivi. Sinceramente non saprebbe dire quante dita ci siano ormai dentro di sé.</p>
<p>“mh…” Kuroo sale fino al suo orecchio facendo vibrare la voce profonda direttamente sulla sua pelle “direi che sei pronto.. se lo vuoi ancora”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dita lunghe si fermano in profondità, Tsukishima ha l’impressione che quella voce lo sciolga dentro e allo stesso tempo lo faccia rabbrividire. Sente il bacino del moro premere lento contro la propria coscia e non ha il minimo dubbio: “non ho cambiato idea” mugola ad occhi socchiusi, mentre a sua volta si spinge verso il moro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sorride sulla sua pelle “ottimo, perché vederti così mi sta facendo perdere la ragione”. Fa salire il viso e lo bacia a fondo, intanto tira fuori piano le dita (guadagnandosi un altro gemito perché ora Tsukishima si sente terribilmente <em> vuoto </em>) e si posiziona sopra di lui facendosi spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe: le tiene larghe con le mani sulle cosce e le piega, e poi non perde troppo tempo prima di farsi sentire a premere. Ovviamente Tsukishima viene percorso da un brivido in quell’istante: spalanca gli occhi e incontra quelli di lui. Il biondo si rende conto che tremano allo stesso modo.</p>
<p>“sarai mio davvero dopo questo…” aggiunge Tetsurou con una dolcezza e una felicità strane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima manda giù il cuore che pare volergli saltare fuori dal petto “..voglio esserlo”</p>
<p>Il moro non riesce a dire altro, lo bacia e basta ma stavolta è diverso: c’è un’urgenza, un bisogno, un’intensità che rende tutto elettrico, frenetico. Le loro lingue di rincorrono per pochi secondi, poi Kuroo si stacca per indossare il preservativo lasciando il biondo ad ansimare nell’attesa, senza il coraggio di guardarlo. Ci vuole poco prima che Kei senta il ragazzo tenerlo con una mano dal fianco ed iniziare a premere con la punta per entrare dentro di sé: fa male, fa davvero male ma sa che lui ci sta mettendo tutta l’attenzione del mondo. Si lascia scappare un verso di dolore tra i denti e capisce che Kuroo esita, ma Tsukishima non gli chiede si fermarsi. Non vuole. Allora Tetsurou si piega in avanti e fa in mondo che tutti i pensieri del ragazzo vengano cancellati dalla sua lingua: sul collo, contro il lobo, sulle labbra, su quella di lui, finché Tsukishima non si sente inebriare e stordire da tutte le sensazioni troppo forti per uno che come lui non ha mai cercato attenzioni da nessuno. Ad un certo punto, in mezzo ai baci, si rende conto che la mano di Tetsurou sta intrecciata alla sua, e che il ragazzo ormai è completamente dentro.</p>
<p>C’è un attimo di sospensione in cui Kei realizza e il suo respiro si dimezza, ma l’attimo successivo quel respiro si è già fatto suono: Kuroo parte a muoversi e il biondo scopre di non riuscire a trattenere i gemiti.</p>
<p>“Ah--… cazzo…!”</p>
<p>Sta definitivamente tremando, e fa di nuovo male ma in un modo spettacolare. Sente che Tetsurou è in fondo ad un livello che non credeva fosse possibile, e ad ogni movimento il suo corpo reagisce con una scarica di piacere assolutamente non paragonabile a tutto quello che ha mai provato finora. Tsukishima è sorpreso, fottutamente incredulo. Se poi guarda l’espressione di Kuroo si sente impazzire, perché mai lo ha visto perso come in quel momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mhn… Tsukki sei.. spettacolare..~” mormora lui ad occhi chiusi, con un lieve ghigno, e il biondo capisce immediatamente a che parte di sé si sta riferendo. Sente il viso andare a fuoco e lui spingere più forte, e geme ancora. Il ritmo si fa subito più sostenuto, Kei è costretto ad aggrapparsi con le unghie alla sua schiena e questo fa aumentare ancora la forza con cui Tetsurou si fa spazio dentro di lui. Dopo pochi minuti hanno già perso entrambi il controllo: senza più dolore o vergogna Kei chiama il suo nome e cerca di avere ogni parte di lui come se potessero unirsi, fondersi. I punti che Tetsurou riesce a toccare lo fanno letteralmente tremare, e la velocità e la potenza fanno scontrare i loro corpi in un movimento che lo ipnotizza. Ogni volta che riesce ad aprire gli occhi imperlati di lacrime pensa una cosa sola: Kuroo è così bello da sembrare un dio; i versi rauchi che sfuggono dalle sue labbra rosse sono diventati una droga per il biondo, lo stordiscono e lo portano su, lo fanno sentire voluto. Non tiene più il conto di quanti morsi gli decorano le spalle e il collo, neanche realizza di avere lui stesso le unghie piantate nella pelle del moro, e men che meno riesce a capire quanto siano forti i versi di piacere che lascia scappare direttamente dalla gola. Sta come non è mai stato, prova un piacere che nemmeno pensava esistesse, ed è felice perché si sente amato.</p>
<p>E figuriamoci se uno come Kuroo avrebbe mai rinunciato ad un cliché del genere:</p>
<p>“Kei… ti amo”</p>
<p>Un sussurro sporco, dritto sulle sue labbra mentre tutto il corpo viene smosso e di continuo dalle spinte e affondato nel materasso. Gli occhi di Kuroo gli arrivano fin dentro l’anima, Tsukishima sente le lacrime calde scendere fino a bagnare il suo sorriso. Questo è il fottuto cliché più bello della sua vita.</p>
<p>“..ti amo anch’io, Tetsurou..-! Aah.. ~!“</p>
<p>Vorrebbe avere la voce più ferma ma l’estasi che prova in corpo non glielo permette. Chissà che razza di faccia sta facendo in quel momento. In realtà non ha neanche il tempo di chiederselo, perché sarà stupido ma con quelle poche parole tutto arriva velocemente al punto più alto: l’orgasmo monta dentro di sé e lui inizia a tremare molto di più, a cacciare versi tanto lascivi da non sembrare suoi, e Kuroo capisce e non perde un attimo per rincarare la dose. Lo tocca per un’ultima volta sul membro, veloce e forte, e Tsukishima non regge più, arriva al limite e si lascia andare con il nome del suo ragazzo sulle labbra. </p>
<p>L’attimo dopo viene anche Tetsurou, senza trattenere la voce e con un’ultima spinta così forte da bloccare il respiro nei polmoni di Kei.</p>
<p>
  <em> Cazzo. Il paradiso è questo materasso. </em>
</p>
<p>Alla fine stanno uno sull’altro, esausti, il moro è crollato e Tsukishima sente il suo respiro bollente sul collo. Nessuno sente il bisogno di parlare, le loro mani sono ancora intrecciate l’una all’altra.</p>
<p>Ha la testa completamente svuotata, ma l’unica cosa che Kei riesce a fare è ringraziare il sé stesso del passato- quello che è salito su quel fottuto treno venerdì pomeriggio, quello stupido maledetto che ha accettato di cadere tra le braccia del nemico- per averlo spinto a scoprire un nuovo lato dell’amore e di sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Non vedevo l’ora di arrivare anche io questo capitolo, lo ammetto. Peccato che per scriverlo ci abbia messo anni e l’abbia dovuto risistemare mille e mille volte perché doveva essere perfetto, e tra l’altro questo è stato un periodo proprio di merda quindi chiedo perdono per il ritardo. Spero di aver rimediato con le loro belle avventure ;)</p>
<p>Canzone di questo capitolo “Tassellate” degli alt-J, perché secondo me ha una sensualità devastante ma portata avanti in modo assolutamente non banale, sia come testo che come sound. E poi l’idea di combaciare come due pezzi fatti apposta per stare vicini è perfetta per i nostri due ragazzi che tanto hanno puntato sul loro destino</p>
<p>Se vi va sarei super felice di sapere la vostra opinione per questa parte, sia gli aspetti più hot che per tutta la questione sentimentale che per me è alla base, e senza quella non avrebbe poi tanto senso il resto. Quindi aspetto i vostri commenti, grazie ancora e ancora per il vostro tempo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>il capitolo è un flashback tutto dal punto di vista di Kuroo, ed è parecchio più lungo del solito... enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Opened up his little heart</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Unlocked the lock that kept it dark</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And read a written warning</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Saying 'I'm still mourning</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Over ghosts</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Over ghosts that broke my heart before I met you'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allora alla palestra 3?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro non lo so se mi va di starti dietro, sei stancante da morire”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stancante?? Che c’è di stancante scusa? Ti metti di là e salti a muro, non devi fare nient’altro. Akaashi le alza solo a me, no~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cosa sono, il tuo muro personale?” anche se dice così sono già sulla strada per la palestra, nel grande complesso che li ospita per quei tre giorni insieme alle altre squadre. Avrebbe anche lui un alzatore dalla sua parte, ma il tempo di girarsi e Kenma è già scappato per non rimanere bloccato nel solito allenamento extra dei tre amici. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“siamo solo noi tre? Non invitiamo nessuno stavolta?” chiede appunto Akaashi. In viso gli si legge chiaro e tondo che non ha minimamente voglia di sorbirsi da solo i due capitani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi io faccio per cinque, no problem!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’alzatore sospira davanti all’entusiasmo sempre esagerato di Bokuto e si guarda intorno alla ricerca di un’anima pia che lo salvi. Forse qualche divinità sente la sua preghiera, perché da dietro l’angolo spunta giusto il primino biondo del Karasuno: centrale, alto come un palo della luce, di poche parole. Perfetto alleato. Akaashi coglie subito l’occasione “se invitassimo lui?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“il quattrocchi del Karasuno?” Kuroo si sporge a guardare e non può negare che uno alto come quel biondo sarebbe utile in un 2 contro 2 con Bokuto. C’è solo un piccolo particolare: “sarebbe perfetto ma l’ultima volta che ci ho parlato mi ha ignorato alla grande, capite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il sorrisetto stronzo di Akaashi è impossibile da non notare: è raro che qualcuno ignori Kuroo ed è ancora più divertente se riesce addirittura a farlo esitare. Bokuto invece non esita affatto “beh? Qual è il problema? Una partita con degli splendidi senpai come noi non la rifiuta nessuno! Sbrigati che mi piacciono i muri alti!” e senza una parola di più lancia in avanti Kuroo con una pacca sulla schiena, perché ha deciso che deve essere il moro a fare gli inviti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ci vogliono un paio di tentativi e una mezza provocazione, ma alla fine il capitano riesce a portare nella famosa palestra 3 il biondo così ritroso. Sembra più che il ragazzo sia stato incastrato a giudicare dalla sua aria tremendamente annoiata, ma non è un valido motivo per fare desistere Bokuto: iniziano, i due centrali da una parte e i due del Fukurodani dall’altra, il ragazzo schiaccia una volta dopo l’altra tanto che sembra avere intenzione di andare all’infinito e ovviamente questo non è nei piani di Tsukishima. Quando si stanca fa per andarsene senza grandi scuse, ma viene bloccato ancora lì dagli altri tre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nooo stai con noi ancora un po'!” si lamenta Bokuto, livello di maturità pari ad un bambino che fa i capricci per non andare a dormire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sono stanco, fate senza di me” il biondo lo snobba senza neanche molto impegno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hai così poca resistenza quattrocchi. Tutti i consigli che ti ho dato come li applichi se te ne vai~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’altro lo guarda male con un’occhiata di lato “li applicherò quando avrà senso, cioè in partita. Ora non ho voglia di andare avanti senza motivo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ammirare questi splendidi senpai non ti sembra un valido motivo~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E questa domanda si becca come risposta solo uno sguardo schifato come a chiedergli se fa sul serio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi a quel punto si intromette e salva la situazione partendo dal presupposto che gli altri due siano dei completi idioti, e facendo notare al più piccolo che può davvero rubare qualche bella tecnica a Kuroo se lo osserva allenandocisi insieme, perché sarà un cretino ma come centrale è senza dubbio tra i migliori. Questi commenti fatti proprio da lui fanno un gran piacere al moro, ed è ancora più felice perché riescono a convincere Tsukishima a rimanere per un altro turno a muro. Il biondo gli torna accanto sotto rete e Kuroo non perde un istante “Tsukishima, giusto? Ti ho osservato durante le partite, tendi ad abbassare troppo le braccia e quando..- ehi ascoltami, parlo con te!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima non lo stava degnando di uno sguardo, altro che ammirare senpai. Solo quando si sente gridare nell’orecchio risponde e fa pure quello infastidito “ti sento, sei a un centimetro da me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Insopportabile</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensa Kuroo. Non gli dà la soddisfazione di avere la sua attenzione, però il moro lo vede che i suoi consigli poi li mette in pratica… il che lo rende ancora più insopportabile. Per non parlare di come lo tratti con sufficienza nonostante sia due anni più piccolo. Deve essere difficile avere a che fare con lui... e Kuroo deve ammettere che proprio questo aspetto cattura la sua attenzione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morale della favola? Decide di invitarlo ad allenarsi con loro anche la sera dopo, o meglio lo incastra con le solite provocazioni e alla fine il biondo cede infastidito. Ma Tetsurou si reputa un senpai molto migliore di così, quindi durante tutto il giorno seguente non fa che tenere un occhio sul suo nuovo allievo: scopre che hanno un modo di muoversi in campo molto più simile di quanto pensasse- dettato dalla logica e non dall’istinto-, che probabilmente ha una resistenza bassa ma maggiore di quanto non voglia fare credere, e nota quanto possa variare il suo atteggiamento da un momento all’altro. È come se andasse in risparmio energetico ogni volta che la sfida non lo entusiasma, eppure quando respinge le migliori schiacciate ha una fierezza impossibile da non notare…-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo il campo è dall’altra parte.” Kenma lo risveglia dai suoi pensieri un po' troppo rumorosi con la solita schiettezza “potresti smetterla di fissare il numero 11 per il tempo della nostra partita.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo non si fa intimidire, ha sempre parlato tranquillamente con Kenma e anche ora non ha problemi a mollargli tutti i suoi pensieri mentre guarda ancora verso la Karasuno “l’avrai notato anche tu quel Tsukishima, non è per niente male come centrale ma si vede che ancora è all’inizio. Anche durante la nostra prima partita mi ha colpito, fa tanto l’indifferente e poi ha dei momenti in cui..-- Kenma? Mi stai ascoltando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’alzatore non pare particolarmente interessato, conosce Kuroo da una vita e sa della sua sindrome da senpai con i primini. Sospira e risponde senza neanche guardare “sì l’ho notato. Analizza molto bene il campo, è intelligente.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mi dà l’impressione che giochi solo per passatempo… Vediamo se domani riesco a rimediare~” commenta tutto contento il moro con un mezzo sorriso che non promette niente di buono.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo sei inquietante. E dovresti smetterla di fissarlo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neanche a dirlo, il capitano non smette affatto. Analizza ancora il gioco e il comportamento del numero 11, ogni muro sbagliato e anche tutti quelli andati a segno, ogni salto e ogni attacco. Scopre che è un tipo parecchio autocritico, e la cosa lo rende ancora più interessante ai suoi occhi. Lo blocca nelle pause tra una partita e l’altra per infastidirlo principalmente, non sa perché ma è decisamente più divertente che coi soliti compagni di squadra. Probabilmente il biondo non lo sopporta ma va a finire che si allenano insieme anche le successive due sere, tra momenti in cui lui lo ignora alla grande e altri in cui riesce addirittura a rispondere alle sue provocazioni, e i tre amici riescono pure a convincerlo ad unirsi a cena una volta. Con la massima innocenza Kuroo giustifica- a sé stesso e agli altri- le sue attenzioni col fatto che abbia ribattezzato ufficialmente Tsukishima come suo allievo, anzi come suo successore se non fosse che è nella squadra avversaria, quindi da bravo e gentile senpai deve aiutarlo a migliorare più che può. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima non ha mai detto di voler migliorare, ma questo è solo un piccolo particolare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo ha sempre avuto una passione per le prede difficili. Come un gatto, più una cosa è difficile da afferrare più è divertente per lui. Ingenuamente non cerca altre spiegazioni alla sua voglia di tornare ad allenarsi nella palestra 3 col quattrocchi della Karasuno quando inizia il secondo ritiro, quello estivo lungo un’intera settimana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ehi ehi ehi Tsukki!! Anche stavolta conto sui tuoi muri per stasera!” grida Bokuto fin dal primo momento in cui vede Tsukishima, e Kuroo va subito dietro per inaugurare questa settimana che inizia nel migliore dei modi- cioè dando fastidio alla sua preda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki? Che bel nomignolo, ti sta bene~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il biondo lo ghiaccia anche solo con lo sguardo “non voglio che mi si chiami così.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ma il tuo amichetto ti chiama sempre così, no?” ribatte Bokuto accennando un mezzo broncio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“questo non cambia il fatto che non voglio che mi si chiami così. E non vi assicuro niente per stasera o le altre-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh andiamo Tsukki, puoi dirlo che ti va di allenarti con noi. Non sei uno che ammette facilmente i propri sentimenti eh~?” chiede Kuroo avvicinandosi con furbizia a quel viso sempre serio, ed è così raro trovarne uno alla stessa altezza del suo che per un attimo la cosa lo destabilizza. Anche perché standoci vicino vede per la prima volta che gli occhi miele del ragazzo hanno una forza strabiliante ingabbiata dietro la cornice delle lenti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peccato che quegli occhi sanno perfettamente anche come lanciare odio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“invece so ammettere molto facilmente quanto mi urti ogni volta che apri bocca”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo accusa il colpo con un attimo di sorpresa (non è abituato a sentire qualcuno che risponda così alle sue provocazioni) e sdrammatizza portandosi una mano al petto come se facesse male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“crudele. Ma se non vuoi sentirmi parlare allora vieni stasera e la chiudiamo qui”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il biondo non dà risposta prima di andarsene se non uno schiocco di lingua e un’eloquentissima alzata di occhi al cielo, ma Kuroo è già lì a sorridere soddisfatto </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“aww adoro i tipi difficili~”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ovviamente sorride ancora di più quando Tsukishima si ferma davvero quella sera ad allenarsi con loro. Tutto ricomincia come se il primo campo di allenamento non fosse mai finito: stessa energia, stesse schiacciate killer di Bokuto, stesse lotte dallo stesso lato della rete tra lui e Tsukishima. Anzi forse è anche un po' meglio, il ragazzo è decisamente migliorato dell’ultima volta. Va tutto a gonfie vele anche per l’allenamento della sera dopo, Kuroo sente di aver trovato il perfetto compagno a muro e contemporaneamente il perfetto nemico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Però poi da bravo idiota qual è rovina tutto: trasportato dalla buona atmosfera finisce per esagerare con le provocazioni, e non poteva mai aspettarselo da uno come il biondo sempre pronto a rispondergli col doppio della cattiveria, ma Tsukishima ad un certo punto smette di lottare e se ne va. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo lo ha paragonato ad Hinata, ha semplicemente detto che se aspetta senza fare nulla il nanetto si prenderà tutta la gloria. Aspettava la sua risposta acida e invece nulla: il biondo ammette di non poter evitare di stare al secondo posto, poi gli gira le spalle e va via. Nessun orgoglio, dichiara la propria debolezza come se non ci fosse neanche la possibilità di superare qualcuno più bravo o portato. La cosa colpisce profondamente il moro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non basta il rimprovero di Akaashi l’istante dopo, l’indomani Kuroo si becca pure un’intera giornata in cui viene evitato come la peste. Vorrebbe scusarsi ma non può nemmeno avvicinarsi perché si vede che Tsukishima ha un umore nero e infatti rifiuta senza delicatezze l’invito di Bokuto per quella sera. Il moro si rassegna ad aver fatto una cazzata irreparabile, tanto per cambiare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La terza sera di campo sono solo in tre in palestra e sembra tutto un po’ incompleto, e Kuroo ne sente la colpa. È con sua enorme sorpresa che appena atterra dall’ennesimo fallimentare salto a muro da solo contro Bokuto e si gira per recuperare il pallone, si ritrova proprio il quattrocchi alla porta. Non lo ammette neanche a sé stesso in quel momento, ma la cosa lo rende forse un po’ troppo felice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parlano tanto quella sera, e Tsukishima sembra diverso in un modo che Kuroo non sa descrivere bene. Fa tante domande, parla più del solito e con una serietà che ancora il moro non conosceva. E sembra pure prenderli sul serio quando gli dicono che esiste un modo per viverla davvero la pallavolo, e che ci sarà un momento in cui si sentirà vivo grazie ad essa. Kuroo non ha idea di cosa sia successo in così poco tempo però qualcosa sta cambiando, e lo sente soprattutto nei salti a muro: il biondo è più presente, più impegnato, diverso da quando si lascia solo trascinare, e il moro ne approfitta per correggere e insegnare tutto ciò che può- perché Tsukishima impegnato è un qualcosa che ovviamente lo attira in automatico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non che questo significhi niente provocazioni, chiaramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“le mani vanno avanti così, te l’ho detto un sacco di volte. Tendi a fare sempre gli stessi errori” per dargli fastidio Kuroo gli va dietro e lo prende dai polsi, guidando le mani di lui nel giusto modo per fare capire cosa intende. Sarebbe stato già abbastanza divertente sentire il ragazzo lamentarsi, ma la cosa va anche meglio: “Oya~? Stai arrossendo? Ti batte forte il cuore? Sei così rigido biondino~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo mostra uno dei suoi tipici ghigni mentre sotto le dita ha per la prima volta la percezione della pelle così liscia e morbida di quel ragazzo. Pensa anche che sia parecchio chiara vedendola a contatto con la propria.. un chiaro che su lui sta perfettamente, comunque. Soprattutto se abbinato a quel bel rosso che gli tinge le guance pochi centimetri più in là delle labbra di Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si renderà conto solo più tardi di quanto sia elettrizzato dalla poca distanza che c’è tra loro adesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“odio il contatto fisico e tu ti stai appiccicando. Avrei capito benissimo anche senza la tua dimostrazione” lo ghiaccia il più piccolo con uno dei suoi sguardi omicidi, ammorbidito però in qualche modo dal velo di imbarazzo che c’è davanti. Poi ovviamente la mossa successiva è cercare di liberarsi, ma Kuroo se lo aspettava fin troppo bene: subito stringe la presa e non lo molla, così l’altro riprova e finiscono per girarsi e rigirarsi e lottare fino a stare dopo svariati insulti faccia a faccia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ti comporti proprio come un bambino, in questi casi si dovrebbe ringraziare sai? Ti sto insegnando tutti i miei migliori trucchi!” commenta con il suo onnipresente ghigno, soddisfatto di vedere il ragazzo così infastidito. Non può farci niente, riuscire a smuovere qualcosa in una persona che di solito si mostra indifferente a tutto è un piacere troppo dolce per rinunciarci.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non ti ho mai chiesto nessun trucco. E ora mollami!” e giù un altro strattone per liberarsi da quelle tenaglie che sono le mani di Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mh non ci siamo. Devi mettere su un po' di muscoli quattrocchi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ho un nome. E sto ancora crescendo, li metterò prima o poi questi muscoli.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima non mi va, è troppo lungo. Se mi lasci chiamarti Tsukki forse potrei lasciarti..~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san gli stai palesemente dando fastidio, lascialo andare”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una nuova voce si aggiunge alla discussione ed è abbastanza per far perdere la presa alle mani del moro. Si gira a guardare e Akaashi sta con una mano sul fianco a fissarlo con sufficienza aspettando che obbedisca, così sbuffa e lascia stare il biondo tornando sotto rete. Non gli va di essere ripreso da Akaashi, non mentre si stava divertendo, non con quella faccia… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comunque sia il posto di Tsukishima è sempre accanto a lui in campo, quindi in poco tempo finiscono per riprendere da dove avevano iniziato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki—ehm, Tsukishima, scusami. Vieni a mangiare con noi vero?” si corregge in tempo nella speranza di non fare incazzare il più piccolo proprio a fine serata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non è che abbia molta scelta dato che son già andati tutti via..” risponde lui con aria annoiata, e non gli si può dare torto perché gli altri gruppi hanno finito di allenarsi un bel po' prima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh andiamo non fare il difficile, la tua ricompensa per il duro lavoro di oggi è proprio cenare con dei bei ragazzi come noi, non è vero Bro~?” Chiede conferma a Bokuto e la risposta torna indietro troppo entusiasta come sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ovvio Bro~!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“direi che è una questione di gusti” commenta Tsukishima con indifferenza e il chiaro intento di offendere i due. Mai mezza soddisfazione da lui, e va avanti così per tutta la serata in mensa. Kuroo ogni tot avrebbe voglia di mollargli un cazzotto tanto riesce a farlo innervosire, ma più deve lottare e più ha voglia di farlo, più lui è ritroso più Kuroo sente la spinta a provocarlo. E il bello è che non lo fa con coscienza, è semplicemente una reazione naturale- probabilmente perché il centrale del Karasuno è l’unico finora che riesce a rispondere a tono alle sue provocazioni. Anche per il cibo stanno a discutere fino a litigare ovviamente, perché Tsukishima con quel suo appetito da pulcino non riesce a finire neanche una porzione e invece Kuroo da bravo senpai gli riempie all’infinito il piatto. Scoprono che proprio questa è una delle cose che fa incazzare di più il biondo. Prima che la cosa degeneri e si veda del cibo volare sopra il tavolo interviene di nuovo Akaashi che si prende Tsukishima da parte, e il moro intuisce con sorpresa che l’amico sta cercando di mettere una buona parola per lui con l’altro centrale. Non sente i loro discorsi ma quando poco dopo ritornano a parlare Tsukishima sembra più calmo- e anche più pensieroso in realtà, ma accetta di farsi accompagnare all’alloggio da Kuroo senza ucciderlo quindi comunque i discorsi di Akaashi devono aver funzionato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ohi quattrocchi sei piuttosto silenzioso, cosa c’è?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ho sempre un nome, te lo ricordo. E comunque non ho nulla”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sì, Tsukishima, lo so” risponde come un bambino che fa i capricci- perché sì, la serietà l’ha sempre contraddistinto in questi momenti- “ma i cognomi sono noiosi. Potrei darti l’onore di darmi un soprannome~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san va benissimo” lo snobba lui in un secondo solo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“almeno solo Kuroo~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mai”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il biondo lo guarda male, ma Tetsurou ha la certezza che ci sia meno cattiveria in quello sguardo. È più per abitudine ormai, e anche solo il fatto che tra loro sia nata effettivamente un’abitudine gli dà una sensazione strana e piacevole. È così felice che il ragazzo non lo eviti più, standogli accanto ci si rende conto che il suo fare scontroso nasconde in realtà una grande educazione e un’intelligenza fuori dal comune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo solleva le mani come per arrendersi ma il suo sorriso non crolla assolutamente “d’accordo, noia sia”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La discussione cade in un momento di silenzio, camminano uno a fianco all’altro tra le aiuole e gli edifici chiusi della scuola, con la strada illuminata da una bella luna e qualche lampione. Andrebbe anche bene così, ma Kuroo percepisce che accanto a lui Tsukishima ha qualcosa in testa che lo tiene in tensione. Istintivamente ripensa alla parlata in mensa con Akaashi e una parte di sé si agita: magari l’alzatore gli ha detto qualcosa che lo ha turbato, qualcosa di lui, eventi del passato che dovrebbero essere sepolti—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“comunque non riesco ancora a capire perché ti sia presa la fissa di farmi da insegnante a muro. L’hai capito no che stiamo in squadre diverse? O è troppo complicato per te?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tono tagliente del centrale del Karasuno interrompe il filo di pensieri che rischiava di far sudare freddo il moro. Forse non c’è bisogno di entrare in paranoia se è solo questo che preoccupa Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perché sei scarso?” chiede da stronzo come se non avesse quasi avuto un infarto l’istante prima, e ha la soddisfazione di vedere Tsukishima girarsi e mollargli uno sguardo di ghiaccio puro “ahah scusa scusa, non sei tanto male. Semplicemente voglio giocare una partita in cui darete tutti il massimo in squadra”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non ho mai detto che mi sarei impegnato più di così” risponde l’altro allontanando lo sguardo, forse con ancora un pizzico di risentimento. A quanto pare in fondo sa cosa sia l’orgoglio. “se il tuo obbiettivo è quello ti conviene smettere ora”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ti sei offeso? Guarda che sei veramente bravo, solo che sei molto più bravo di così. Ti ho osservato sai~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se potesse staccarsi da sé stesso e guardare la scena da fuori, probabilmente Kuroo potrebbe tranquillamente classificare quello come </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirtare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peccato che per la sua parte razionale lui abbia smesso di flirtare circa un anno fa, e ora non ne sia più capace se non tanto per scherzare o per il piacere di strappare un sorriso a qualche bella ragazza. La sua ragione neanche la valuta come possibilità, soprattutto non in quel posto dove ogni angolo parla un po' troppo ai suoi ricordi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Però per lo meno non è del tutto cieco e vede per un breve istante un guizzo attraversare le labbra del ragazzo a fianco- che come sempre non lo guarda- e un accenno di rossore colorargli in modo appena percettibile la punta delle orecchie. Il moro spalanca gli occhi sorpreso di essere riuscito a rompere anche solo per un secondo il suo schermo di perenne indifferenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Tsukki hai appena sorriso~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ti sembro il tipo che sorride? Soprattutto quando c’entri tu poi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com’è ovvio la risposta che riceve è cattiva e acida, ma Kuroo si aspettava anche un’occhiataccia abbinata e invece Tsukishima non si gira a guardarlo. “tra l’altro che ne sai se sono meglio di così, neanche mi conosci. Ti assicuro che non c’è granché da prendere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mi basta guardarti per capire” sfodera il suo ghigno sicuro, ormai certo di non sbagliarsi sul talento delle persone. Guarda ancora il suo viso di profilo, ci dipinge sopra l’immagine di pochi secondi fa e pensa che sia davvero carino il sorriso del ragazzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aspetta. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In che senso “carino”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha pensato davvero una cosa del genere? Non può essere. Sembrerà stupido ma non se ne capacita.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intendo dire che è meglio della sua faccia da poker, sarà questo. Tutto qua, niente di strano. Calma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Calma. Oggi la sua mente gli sta facendo un po' troppi scherzi, dovrebbe andarsene a dormire prima di fare la figura dell’idiota con—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“?!” si trova Tsukishima molto più vicino, a fissarlo con lo sguardo sospetto e stranito “c-che c’è? Guarda che non ti stavo prendendo in giro..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ho i miei dubbi. Anche perché mi sei sembrato un po' perso fino a un attimo fa..” risponde lui tornandosene a distanza con fare superiore e altezzoso come sempre, ma tiene lo sguardo fisso come per studiarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo proprio per questo ci mette un po' a ricomporsi, quegli occhi sanno avere una forza destabilizzate quando vogliono “è che pensavo a.. a come aiutarti, fuori dal muro sai..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La risposta non pare convincere molto l’altro centrale, che però sceglie di reggere il suo gioco con un pizzico di diffidenza “non c’è bisogno che ti danni così ad aiutarmi, che io migliori o no la situazione non cambierà molto”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sì invece, perché se sei al massimo della tua forza sconfiggerti sarà una soddisfazione maggiore!” e lo dice con sincerità, ritrovando tutta la sua sicurezza da capitano e la spinta della sfida con i loro nemici giurati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ovviamente si becca uno schiocco di lingua in cambio. Si vede che questi discorsi infastidiscono Tsukishima a livelli che non sopporta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porta entrambe le mani dietro la nuca e si rassegna a non avere risposte quando gli parla in questi termini. Proprio quando si prepara a godersi quello strano silenzio fino all’alloggio però, viene sorpreso dalla voce tagliente di lui qualche passo più avanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“non ti darò nessuna soddisfazione, mettiti il cuore in pace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La velocità con cui si allarga il ghigno sulle labbra di Tetsurou è già una prova eloquente di quanto quella frase lo accenda: è una dichiarazione di guerra, ormai l’ha capito come funziona col biondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“non vedo l’ora di vederti fare sul serio~”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Il giorno dopo impossibile non notare il cambio di atteggiamento nel gioco del numero 11 del Karasuno. Impossibile soprattutto per chi lo fissa in ogni momento di pausa, tipo Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima ha una spinta e una convinzione diverse che si traducono in forza delle gambe, delle braccia, e concentrazione in campo. La tecnica va migliorando e Kuroo sa che è merito dei loro allenamenti insieme, ma va molto più orgoglioso per la nuova mentalità che per le nuove tattiche di muro del biondo. Certo, personalmente sa di potersi dire più bravo, ma è fottutamente felice quando vede che durante una partita contro il Fukurodani Tsukishima riesce a far esitare Bokuto col suo muro al punto da costringerlo a smorzare la schiacciata e rigiocare la palla. È soddisfacente quasi quanto farlo personalmente quel muro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tanto quanto avere la chiara impressione di ricevere un po' di sguardi nascosti da parte del numero 11 durante la giornata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oya? Ho visto male o quello che ha evitato il muro di un primino è proprio il grande schiacciatore n.4 del Giappone~?” ghigna da bravo infame dietro le spalle di Bokuto appena arrivano al tavolo in mensa in pausa pranzo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh non me ne parlare!!” il ragazzo si lancia sulla sedia, mette le mani tra i capelli e butta la testa all’indietro col suo solito fare esagerato “non me lo aspettavo e stavo caricando una super schiacciata e lui mi è spuntato davanti con la sua faccia inquietante!”. Akaashi accanto a lui sospira: evidentemente hanno già affrontato questa discussione e Kuroo immagina che l’alzatore abbia dovuto tirare su dalla depressione il suo asso dopo questo fatto. “Questa è colpa tua Bro! Quel ragazzo è già fastidioso senza i tuoi consigli!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“infatti gli mancavano solo i miei consigli per metterti all’angolo” risponde il moro con un ghigno di pura soddisfazione. Ma d’altronde sa che Bokuto lo capisce, anche lui si sente un grande senpai col dovere di insegnare tutto ai propri kohai. “In una sola sera ha fatto tanti progressi, secondo me un giorno riuscirà a bloccare tutte le tue schiacciate~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non è vero!! Insegnagli pure tutto quello che vuoi, io supererò sia te che lui che voi due messi insieme. Akaashi mi farà delle alzate così belle che vi passerò attraverso, vero Akaashi~??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’alzatore ha tutta la faccia di chi non vuole infilarsi in queste discussioni, sospira e risponde senza interesse “beh se Tsukishima migliora allora è come giocare con due Kuroo. Non so, è da sperimentare”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sperimenteremo quanto siamo più bravi di voi! Invitalo stasera e vi farò vedere” replica Bokuto concludendo con un sorrisetto più malizioso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stasera mi sembra un po' presto per la resa dei conti, lui sta ancora imparando… Hai così paura che quando Tsukishima diventerà bravo davvero non riuscirai a fermarci?” Kuroo ci va giù più cattivo, perché l’amico ha sbagliato a provocarlo così e soprattutto a fare tutto quel discorso in termini di coppie. Come se qui fossero tutti già partner…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“io non ho paura di niente. Posso battervi domani, dopodomani e per sempre!” Bokuto incrocia le braccia e tira su il mento con orgoglio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come no. Intanto vedi di invitarlo tu, dato che oggi è il tuo turno” lo smorza subito il moro iniziando a mangiare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’amico solleva un sopracciglio mostrando la sua più genuina sorpresa “sinceramente credo che se lo inviti tu ci siano più possibilità che accetti. E poi a te fa piacere parlarci, no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non mi dispiace, è vero” risponde con nonchalance ripensando alla sera prima “oggi tra l’altro non mi ha ancora risposto male”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“un miracolo” commenta asettico Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ecco vedi? Con me è sempre freddo, ma tu sai come prenderlo e sono sicuro che accetterà” e poi Bokuto ripresenta il sorrisetto di prima sapendo di riuscire a punzecchiare l'amico “quindi vedi di non fare il timido~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro mi fai venire voglia di lanciarti un pallone in faccia” lo minaccia Kuroo per poi sospirare e guardare in mensa alla ricerca del biondo, trovandolo al solito tavolo coi compagni di squadra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“beh? Cos’è quel sospiro? Hai così tanta paura che ti dica di no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo non può biasimare l’amico per quella domanda, lui di solito non è proprio il tipo da sospiri e indecisione. Però non può certo dirgli di aver ripensato al proprio atteggiamento strano della sera prima, mentre camminava solo con Tsukishima… “figurati, riuscirò a portarlo in palestra. Stavo pensando ad altro in realtà, lo vuoi sapere?”. Piuttosto che essere sincero preferisce prendersi gioco di Bokuto e avvicinarsi al suo orecchio “stavo pensando che se ti dovessimo murare mi dispiace solo per Akaashi che ti dovrà sopportare~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Prima di vedere la reazione di Bokuto, per un attimo Akaashi sente una specie di agitazione per questo “altro” a cui può aver pensato Kuroo. Per un attimo pensa che i suoi sospetti possono essere fondati, che forse ha capito fin troppo bene, che in fondo il comportamento del moro di questi giorni gli ricorda davvero quello di un anno fa… ma poi tutto il castello di sospetti crolla-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi non dovrà fare altro che starmi accanto a farmi i complimenti perché vi spazzerò via le mani, maledetto di un gatto!!” neanche a dirlo, Bokuto usa un tono di voce fin troppo alto per sfidare il centrale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“già, mi dispiace per il povero Akaashi” rincara la dose Kuroo, negli occhi una punta di vera irritazione per questo fatto che Bokuto continui a trattare Akaashi come se fosse il suo fidanzato quando in realtà non lo è- o meglio non ancora, e forse questo lo urta ancora di più. Insomma si volta e schiocca la lingua senza darlo a vedere, anche se probabilmente l’alzatore ha fin troppo intuito per non aver notato la tensione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comunque sia lasciano perdere e si concentrano invece a mangiare, e così l’atmosfera si calma presto. Solo una volta finito il pranzo tornano a parlare di Tsukishima perché Akaashi lo vede alzarsi e andare verso l’uscita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fate la conta e decidete chi deve invitarlo, prima che se ne vada in alloggio”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I due capitani si guardano un istante, e finisce a sfida a chi lo invita per primo. Risultato: gridano entrambi contemporaneamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki!! Vieni ad allenarti con me stasera!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima ti aspettiamo~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il biondo per poco non salta sentendosi chiamare così. Kuroo capisce di aver fatto una cazzata appena si rende conto che ora tutti li fissano in mensa, e se c’è una cosa che ha imparato di Tsukishima è che odia avere attenzione indesiderata addosso. Infatti il biondo li fissa in modo truce, gli volta le spalle ed esasperato se ne va senza degnarli neanche di una parola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“complimenti.” è l’unico commento che Akaashi riesce a fare ai due.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>È una mossa suicida</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensa mentre si avvicina a Tsukishima nella pausa dopo la partita che hanno appena giocato uno contro l’altro. Però preferisce questo che dare il compito di invitarlo a Bokuto, perché ha paura di cosa l’amico potrebbe fare con un tipo difficile come il centrale e ha realizzato di non sopportare l’idea di essere guardato male o addirittura ignorato da lui. L’altro giorno è stato frustrante abbastanza, gli è bastato. Ora deve solo continuare a camminare e affrontarlo, nonostante gli sguardi truci durante la partita siano stati fin troppo diretti a lui e anche più cattivi del solito. A ripensarci gli viene un brivido. Ma Kuroo tiene alto in mente l’obbiettivo, pensa a quando riuscirà a mettere le cose a posto e Tsukishima ritornerà a guardarlo per imparare, con interesse, o ancora meglio per rispondere a tono ad una delle sue provocazioni… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ehi Tsukishima.. allora ci stai? Per l’allenamento stasera” purtroppo il tono gli viene fuori meno sicuro di quanto volesse, ma probabilmente abbastanza da non fare insospettire. Forse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cosa certa è che quando Tsukishima si gira e gli punta direttamente addosso quegli occhi di ghiaccio tutta la sicurezza evapora via.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“perché non me lo chiedi con un megafono da sopra la torretta dell’arbitro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sente l’acidità di quella risposta arrivargli fisicamente in faccia. “perché non ho un megafono.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Che genio che sono, qualcuno mi dia uno schiaffo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensa davanti alla scena di Tsukishima che lo guarda ancora peggio e poi ruota gli occhi come se potesse commettere un omicidio l’attimo dopo. E ovviamente gli dà le spalle lattimo dopo. Kuroo si lancia un passo in avanti e lo blocca saltando tutti i preamboli perché sa di doversi scusare. “Quello di oggi è stato uno sbaglio, okay? Bokuto ha fatto di testa propria e anche io non mi sono spiegato e beh.. scusaci non volevamo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non devi mica scusarti, non mi interessa. E comunque pagherete la vostra pena perché Hinata ha deciso di autoinvitarsi stasera. Ed è una piaga, se non l’avessi ancora capito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tira un mezzo sospiro di sollievo vedendo che il biondo non sembra così offeso “oh certo, nessun problema, tanto stasera mi hanno rifilato Lev”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah fantastico.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aspetta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Il moro deve essersi perso un passaggio perché il modo in cui Tsukishima si volta di nuovo di spalle è un po' troppo teso per due che hanno appena risolto tutto. Che non gli vada bene la presenza di Lev? O Hinata magari, o magari preferisce avere da solo la sua attenzione—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non lo so se vengo, tanto a questo punto c’è già abbastanza gente.” La voce indifferente di Tsukishima taglia i suoi pensieri e gli fa sentire un freddo strano e fastidioso che lo spinge a parlare anche prima di pensarci, come se avesse timore di perdere qualcosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cosa?? No, devi venire assolutamente..! Cioè, volevo dire.. è un peccato se non vieni…” non vuole sembrare troppo invadente, ma sapere che forse il biondo non ci sarà rende tutto più triste, come se ormai la palestra 3 sia di loro quattro e se uno manca non è lo stesso…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forse i suoi pensieri si leggono un po' troppo nella sua espressione, perché Tsukishima lo guarda per qualche secondo con sospetto, come per valutarlo. Solo alla fine parla, ma sempre con fare indifferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata è alto la metà ma fa per tre. L’hai detto anche tu che si prende tutta la scena, no? Vedrai che compenserà benissimo la mia assenza."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non ho mai detto questo!” si difende il moro, ma ha già capito che se non usa le maniere forti non ha speranza con quel testardo dell’altro centrale. Così mostra un mezzo ghigno e si porta una mano al fianco in implicito atteggiamento di sfida “dovresti venire e mostrargli i frutti del tuo allenamento con me, non credi? Ora che non può più cercare di rubare il posto del vostro asso punterà al muro, al </span>
  <em>
    <span>tuo</span>
  </em>
  <span> muro. Vuoi davvero lasciarglielo così?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo non lo vede, ma è certo di poter sentire i suoi pensieri in quel momento. Tsukishima un suo orgoglio ce l’ha e sa benissimo di essere la parte più forte del muro della Karasuno ora come ora, è normale che non voglia vedersi rubare la gloria in salto da un piccoletto alto la metà di lui. Il moro aspetta dietro di lui e incrocia le dita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..io non gli sto lasciando proprio nulla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anche se il tono è freddo quello vuol dire palesemente accettare la sfida, e il cuore di Kuroo batte un po' troppo veloce per la felicità.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“provalo. Ti aspettiamo in palestra~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Né Bokuto né Akaashi gli fanno troppi complimenti quando quella sera il capitano della Nekoma riesce a portare alla palestra 3 tutti- Tsukishima soprattutto. Evidentemente se lo aspettavano. Comunque sia l’allenamento va benone: fanno un 3 contro 3, in pratica attaccanti contro un gigantesco muro fatto da lui, Tsukishima e Lev. Ha modo di insegnare tanto e provocare meno, perché ovviamente non può focalizzare tutta l’attenzione sul biondo come le altre sere. Però è da lui che va immediatamente appena finiscono per assicurarsi che non scappi e venga a cena con loro anche quella sera. Va a finire che si uniscono anche gli altri due primini e inaspettatamente quello che riesce a convincere Tsukishima a farsi trascinare in mensa è Hinata:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima non puoi rifiutare!! Sono dei senpai super-forti che ci invitano! Tanto ormai avete fatto amicizia voi due no? Avanti non ti lamentare sempre!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ovviamente Kuroo coglie la palla al balzo e rivolge il suo ghigno al biondo “esatto siamo amiconi ormai, vero megane-kun~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“per la pelle.” Risponde lui con tutto il sarcasmo di cui è capace un essere umano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>È una cena rumorosa e confusionaria. Il fastidio di Tsukishima si può sentire da chilometri di distanza, ma il moro può metterci la mano sul fuoco che in realtà si sta un po' divertendo- non che lo faccia notare, ma ormai il capitano sta imparando a leggere i suoi piccoli segnali. Si impegna a non dargli troppo fastidio stavolta perché lo vede parlare più del solito, e si ritrova ad ascoltarlo con piacere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torna a parlargli direttamente solo a fine cena, sulla strada verso l’alloggio mentre li accompagna come il giorno prima. Hinata è poco più indietro e i due centrali finiscono a camminare a fianco nel silenzio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehi megane-kun qual è il tuo primo nome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo sembra colto un po' di sorpresa e in effetti Tetsurou non può biasimarlo, quella domanda è venuta fuori dal nulla. È che questo pensiero gli è rimasto in testa fin dal primo ritiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“perché dovrei dirtelo se già così non riesci a chiamarmi neanche per cognome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“chissà perché me l’aspettavo questa risposta” con una mezza risata incassa il colpo e lascia correre. Per ora, si intende. Potrebbe chiedere a qualcuno della Karasuno ma non ci sarebbe gusto, si farà dire da lui stesso il suo nome entro la fine della settimana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probabilmente anche Tsukishima si sorprende di non sentirlo insistere, ma non hanno molto da discutere perché torna Hinata coi suoi mille discorsi e la cosa viene dimenticata. Peccato, Kuroo avrebbe preferito rimanere ancora un altro po' da solo col biondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cazzo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediatamente sente lo strano bisogno di correre da Kenma e chiedergli una cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“beh ora è tardi, filate a nanna voi due e non fate aspettare il vostro capitano. Ci vediamo domani Tsukki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E senza tante altre spiegazioni li lascia anche se non sono ancora davanti all’alloggio, e parte di corsa verso il suo dormitorio. Attraversa in un lampo i cortili illuminati dai lampioni come se avesse paura di perdere da un momento all’altro il coraggio di affrontare i propri pensieri, e appena arrivato si fionda al primo piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’amico già sistemato tranquillo sotto la sua coperta per poco non salta in aria sentendosi chiamare così da un Kuroo entrato nella stanza di corsa, tanto che stacca pure gli occhi dalla consolle che ha in mano “che succede??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenma penso che sto impazzendo sul serio..! Sto pensando a cose a cui non dovrei pensare, e poi.. insomma… Sono per caso strano in questi giorni?” chiede avvicinandosi come un cucciolo in cerca di coccole e risposte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’amico sembra rilassarsi ma sospira, come se sapesse già di cosa stanno per parlare. Tra l’altro sono soli in camera in quel momento quindi possono permetterselo “direi di sì, almeno in parte. E te l’ho già detto un po' di volte.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A questo punto non c’è bisogno di specificare nulla, Kenma ha capito tutto e forse anche più di lui. Kuroo spera in questo in effetti. Si lascia crollare al suo fianco e ringrazia di avere ancora qualcuno con cui parlare “e lui… come dire.. non credo di stargli tanto simpatico, quindi pensi che sia sensato quello che sto pensando in questi giorni..? Forse sono solo un cretino.. Aaahh Kenma ti prego aiutami a spegnere le emozioni..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si appoggia all’amico e chiude gli occhi sentendo i pensieri vorticare in testa. In realtà non sa neanche lui cosa pensare di tutta questa situazione perché sì, ammette che sta prestando parecchia attenzione al biondo della Karasuno, ma questo che cosa vuol dire? Ci sono tanti modi di essere interessati ad una persona, e lui è senza dubbio un tipo particolare e un giocatore con cui c’è una sfida costante…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma di solito è tutt’altro che affabile, soprattutto col suo migliore amico. Però su questo argomento non riesce ad essere cattivo, non dopo tutto quello che Kuroo ha passato in amore, per questo parla con calma facendo l’unica cosa importante: evitare che il moro scappi da tutto e cercare di capire quanto sia serio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“prima di buttarti giù ti direi di capire cos’è che provi davvero. Lo conosci poco, ci hai pensato a questo? Cerca di valutare seriamente i tuoi sentimenti, magari sei solo attratto. È un bel ragazzo e tu hai un debole per i caratteri difficili.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anche con…- ci conoscevamo poco eppure l’ho amato sul serio” non riesce nemmeno a dirlo e alla fine schiocca pure la lingua infastidito. Alza lo sguardo al soffitto e si mette a pensare. “Attratto dici..? Mh forse lo sono davvero. Esserlo non vuol dire per forza che sei innamorato, no? Magari mi piace solo come giocatore”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..come giocatore? Che vorrebbe dire scusa? Non era questa l’attrazione a cui mi riferivo io” risponde l’altro abbastanza confuso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“allora cosa? Intendi in senso romantico? O fisico?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma gli fa uno sguardo eloquente da </span>
  <em>
    <span>capiscilo, idiota. </span>
  </em>
  <span>E finalmente capisce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mhm no fisico no, quello con il fisico perfetto è..—AARGH! Perché finisco sempre per parlare di lui?! Basta, non voglio più pensarci..!” e si alza in piedi rifiutando il loop della sua mente che tanta di farlo precipitare nei paragoni tra presente e passato ancora una volta. Questo aspetto di sé stesso lo fa imbestialire. Qualcuno ascolta le sue preghiere perché proprio in quel momento tornano in camera gli altri ragazzi della squadra e il capitano deve per forza staccare discussione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“beh Kenma ci rifletterò, grazie per avermi ascoltato e scusa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’alzatore sospira rassegnato e con questo torna a dare conto alla sua consolle “non ti devi scusare. Quello che deve ascoltarsi sei tu, una volta ogni tanto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se potesse soffocherebbe i propri pensieri pur di non ascoltarli quella notte. Non è che siano tutti cattivi, ma sono dannatamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumorosi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> e lui vuole solo dormire per poter cercare di dare un senso a tutto questo il giorno dopo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chissà se anche lui si chiede cosa siamo. Voglio dire, non siamo nulla ma… Chissà se pensa a me fuori dalle quattro mura di quella palestra. Forse prima di tutto dovrei chiedermi se può materialmente essere interessato a un ragazzo. O forse ancora prima se sono davvero interessato io.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Menomale che con lui è sempre così facile parlare e capirsi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensa e ride del suo stesso sarcasmo amaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sono spacciato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non sa bene come ma riesce ad addormentarsi tra un’autocommiserazione e l’altra, e quando si risveglia il primo pensiero è quello: usare ogni momento rimasto per comprendere quello che sente. Per lo meno è un tipo determinato, quindi farà di tutto per arrivare a ciò che vuole. Durante le partite non fa mai mancare gli sguardi al biondo, ma a differenza delle altre volte trova più complicato focalizzarsi solo sul suo modo di giocare. Per carità, quello merita tutta l’attenzione del mondo anche perché Tsukishima è davvero migliorato, però… gli occhi del ragazzo sembrano più potenti dietro le lenti, i ciuffi biondi gli ricadono sulla fronte in un modo carino nonostante siano scombinati, il sudore fa aderire la maglietta a quel corpo asciutto ma ben fatto, e poi sotto quei pantaloncini le gambe snelle sembrano andare avanti all’infinito… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo deglutisce e si gira dall’altra parte avendo paura dei suoi stessi pensieri e di dove possano portare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lascia che la partita finisca ma poi va subito da lui e senza tanti giri di parole lo invita di nuovo. Probabilmente non ce ne sarebbe più bisogno- insomma ormai il biondo lo sa che può venire e lo aspettano- ma è un’altra piccola abitudine tra loro e gli piace. E poi così può valutare cosa sente a stargli vicino… Ad ogni modo la cosa che lo rende davvero felice è che Tsukishima accetta subito, non c’è neanche bisogno di convincerlo o di provocazioni e mezze battute. Semplicemente accetta e Kuroo si ritrova a sorridere come un idiota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anche quando si separano. Anche mentre fa stretching. Anche quando sta sistemando i palloni. Anche quando sta fissando il nulla oltre la porta della palestra e mormora un “devo ricordarmi di chiedergli ancora il nome” a sé stesso- e a Kenma che sta lì accanto a fissarlo in silenzio nella sua modalità-analisi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appena si accorge della sua presenza Kuroo sobbalza “Kenma..! cosa..? perché mi guardi così?” chiede subito sulla difensiva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“volevo capire come stava andando. Considerando che sei arrivato a parlare di lui senza accorgertene”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“era solo un promemoria mentale” borbotta lui scappando da quello sguardo che lo fa sentire messo a nudo ogni maledetta volta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non devi giustificarti con me” l’alzatore si mostra indifferente e si gira dall’altra parte, ma non ha finito anche se ci va con i piedi di piombo “e non devi giustificarti neanche con te stesso. Cerca di essere sincero coi tuoi sentimenti, e assicurati che non sia un fatto di.. ‘mancanza’ rispetto all’anno scorso”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bastano poche parole per lasciare Tetsurou con un nuovo, enorme interrogativo davanti agli occhi. Non ci aveva pensato, ma tutto questo potrebbe essere solo frutto di un tentativo della sua mente di riempire un vuoto mai guarito. D’altronde tutti questi schemi che si ripetono, il posto, le modalità.. tutto sembra dare valore a questa tesi. L’amico senza dubbio capisce i suoi pensieri e lo lascia solo a riflettere, peccato che Kuroo non sia bravo in queste cose. L’unico modo che conosce per trovare risposte è agire, quindi semplicemente se ne va di filato alla palestra 3 e guarda caso ci trova dentro un certo biondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wow sei il primo oggi, avevi così tanta voglia~?” chiede entrando nella grande sala dove ancora sono solo loro due. Realizza un attimo in ritardo quanto la cosa lo abbia sorpreso e messo di buon umore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sicuramente non di vedere te”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dio, la sua acidità sa di miele per Kuroo. Se possono giocare a provocarsi a vicenda è già la persona più felice al mondo “farò finta di crederci~”. Va in magazzino e recupera il cesto dei palloni, qualche parte di sé che spera un po' troppo di rimanere ancora solo con lui. “gli altri non sono ancora arrivati?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no sono qui al centro a fare stretching ma indossano delle magiche tute invisibili che hanno trovato in magazzino.” Risponde con tutto il suo sarcasmo e un sorriso finto che farebbe incazzare pure un monaco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“molto divertente. Ti consiglio di migliorare il tuo repertorio di battute”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“almeno ho un intuito migliore del tuo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quel punto Kuroo vorrebbe un po' ribattere, un po' mollargli un cazzotto e un po' provare a prenderlo dai fianchi e tirarlo a sé e vedere che succede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per fortuna non può neanche scegliere perché una voce tre volte più alta del normale riempie la palestra accompagnata da una massa di muscoli ed energia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EHY EHY EHY!! Tsukki!! Bro!!” Bokuto va dritto verso di loro e immediatamente Tsukishima si allontana, ma non c’è granché da fare: il capitano del Fukurodani lo blocca in un stretta da sopra le spalle e lo stritola con tutto l’affetto che il biondo non ha mai richiesto. “mi eri mancato Tsukki! Oggi mi hai murato una volta sola~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san mollami..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il capitano neanche lo considera e si rivolge al moro con un sorrisone “allora hai scoperto il nome di Tsukki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo immediatamente lo fulmina con lo sguardo. Ha avuto la pessima idea di condividere il suo piano con Bokuto e lui lo ha già mandato all’aria, infatti il biondo lo fulmina immediatamente con lo sguardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfetto, ora morirà proprio dalla voglia di dirmelo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da quand’è che il mio nome è diventato un obbiettivo pubblico?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh non fare così Tsukki! Non ti sei mai presentato davvero, è ovvio che siamo curiosi su di te!” risponde direttamente Bokuto ma prima che spari altri colpi suicidi il moro lo interrompe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tranquillo biondino, non intendo chiedertelo. Non ora. E ora muovetevi e iniziamo questo allenamento!” sposta con grande maestria l’attenzione- chiamandolo in un modo che sa che lo farà innervosire anche di più- e trascina tutti a forza sul campo. C’è ancora qualche momento di tensione ma poi le cose iniziano a girare bene come al solito, e giocano 2 contro 2 in un modo ormai collaudato e perfetto per loro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo può tirare un sospiro di sollievo e soprattutto godersi la perfetta coordinazione che ormai ha a muro con Tsukishima. Il ragazzo ha imparato i suoi ritmi adesso e salta anche più di prima, e nonostante gli manchi ancora un po' di forza e tecnica, probabilmente è il miglior compagno che il moro possa chiedere nel murare. Non è solo una questione di bravura, è qualcosa che va ad un livello più sottile, come una sintonia particolare che c’è nonostante non si conoscano poi così tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutto questo finché, giusto prima di battere un nuovo pallone, vengono interrotti da una voce alla porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chiamare il biondo con quel nomignolo stavolta è probabilmente l’unica persona davvero autorizzata a farlo, cioè il suo solito amico con le lentiggini che gli sta sempre accanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi?” risponde lui abbastanza sorpreso, e senza neanche chiedere scusa abbandona il campo e va da lui giusto fuori dalla porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli altri tre rimangono un po' di sasso per essere stati mollati di colpo, ma non possono fare niente così si fermano per aspettarlo. Soprattutto Kuroo non la prende benissimo a va a sedersi sulla scalinata degli spalti, da dove può vedere il centrale del Karasuno parlare col suo amico. Sembra rilassato con lui. Da lì i due non lo notano quindi ne approfitta per guardarlo meglio… ma poi arriva un sorriso e crolla tutto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non è un sorriso qualunque- che comunque sarebbe già raro per Tsukishima. È fin troppo sincero e nasce subito dopo che Yamaguchi si avvicina al suo orecchio e mormora qualcosa solo per loro due. Dannatamente vicino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sembra un fottuto déjà vu.” mormora Tetsurou tra sé e sé guardando una scena fin troppo familiare: la persona che gli piace che sorride e si rilassa solo con qualcuno che non sia lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perché sì, ora senza dubbio non può negare che Tsukishima gli piaccia. Non avrebbe senso negarlo mentre sente la gelosia gelargli il cuore. E non c’entra il passato, perché a dargli fastidio è la scena che sta guardando proprio in quel momento. Ora, esattamente ora, vuole far spostare Yamaguchi da lì e mettersi lui stesso così vicino a quel viso dalla pelle candida, agli occhi di miele, a quelle labbra che può scommettere siano infinitamente più dolci delle parole acide che sanno pronunciare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando il biondo torna dentro l’umore è decisamente crollato. Per fortuna Bokuto riesce a spingerli di nuovo tutti nel gioco ma si vede che Kuroo ha qualcosa che non va, persino Tsukishima gli chiede che sia successo ma lui ovviamente nega tutto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tra un salto e l’altro, con mille pensieri scuri che gli vorticano in mente, il moro si rende conto di essere più cosciente di tutti i piccoli contatti che ci sono naturalmente tra loro nel giocare insieme, e si rende conto anche che quei tocchi lo fanno stare meglio. È stupido, è rischioso, ma non gli interessa in quel momento e pur di alleggerirsi il cuore va alla ricerca proprio di più contatto. Le braccia, le mani, fianco contro fianco a muro, una pacca sulla schiena e addirittura una mezza carezza fra i capelli alla fine della partita. Kuroo si spinge fino a questo punto ma non viene scacciato come credeva: finiscono per guardarsi più spesso negli occhi, Tsukishima pare sospettoso a tratti ma non si lamenta particolarmente. Inutile dire quanta speranza questo faccia nascere nel petto di Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentre vanno a cena quella sera Bokuto si appende al collo di Tsukishima per trascinarlo fino al tavolo con lui, e mentre lui rimane solo con Akaashi parte una discussione un po' strana</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sta migliorando sul serio il tuo allievo, stai facendo un buon lavoro”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dici? Non ho fatto niente di che, se non dirgli dov’è che sbagliava. È molto sveglio e apprende in fretta” risponde il moro con un pizzico di imbarazzo, dato che non è abituato a sentirsi fare complimenti da Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“che sia sveglio non ho dubbi. Ha sicuramente del potenziale dato che sa stare dietro a Bokuto-san. Se è vero che non stai facendo nulla, hai almeno il merito di averlo notato..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha l’impressione che ci sia altro sotto le parole dell’alzatore. Quel ragazzo ha fin troppo intuito… D’istinto Kuroo va sulla difensiva, che nel suo caso vuol dire nascondere la parte più vera di sé e mostrare il solito ghigno sicuro “come mai tutti questi complimenti stasera? Hai qualcosa da dirmi~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vede immediatamente il ragazzo farsi più teso a suo fianco, e si dà dell’idiota. Un’altra ottima mossa, davvero. “stavo scherzando, vado o mi perdo il posto accanto a Bokuto!” e dicendo questo si allontana veloce verso il tavolo, sperando di aver rimediato in tempo alla tempesta enorme che stava rischiando di causare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La cena quella sera è troppo movimentata per pensare alle sue pessime scelte e ai problemi irrisolti: come al solito Kuroo mette il doppio delle portate nel piatto di Tsukishima, e lui stavolta arriva a minacciarlo di svuotargli il piatto addosso. Da lì parte una serie infinita di battibecchi e provocazioni che fanno volare in un lampo la serata, e gli sembra assurdo che sia già finita quando il biondo si alza dalla sedia (con fatica, perché a suo parere ha mangiato molto più del dovuto) per andarsene in alloggio per la notte. Ancora una volta lo prende quel senso di urgenza, di fretta, e pur di mettere a tacere questa sensazione propone di getto: “andiamo a fare una passeggiata? Non fa bene andare dritti a letto dopo aver mangiato”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il biondo lo guarda confuso e stanco, ma in qualche modo pare incuriosito “non ti preoccupare, mi aspetta ancora una doccia e una splendida riunione per contare quanti tuffi di penitenza abbiamo fatto oggi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oya? Voi corvetti siete pure riusciti a tenere il conto~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giustamente Tsukishima gli molla uno sguardo di odio puro e risponde secco “io no. Mi basta sapere che al quarto erano già due in più di quelli che avrei sopportato.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“beh non mi sembra che abbiate fretta, sono ancora tutti qui in mensa in fondo. Dai vieni a farmi compagnia al combini qui vicino, i ragazzi mi hanno chiesto di comprare qualcosa” e senza aspettare risposta lo spinge fuori dalla mensa con sé. Il ragazzo ovviamente si oppone all’inizio e gli dà dell’irresponsabile, ricordandogli che il suo capitano lo verrà a picchiare personalmente sapendo che ha portato uno dei suoi primini fuori dalla scuola. Però intanto non smette di camminare al suo fianco. C’è qualcosa in questi momenti di contraddittorietà del biondo che ha un sapore agrodolce che a Kuroo piace da morire. Parlano di cose stupide, ma lo fanno con una naturalezza che hanno costruito in questi giorni e che porta serenità nel cuore confuso del moro. Una volta al minimarket si offre di comprare qualcosa anche a Tsukishima ma lui ovviamente rifiuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo ovviamente gliela compra lo stesso: una bevanda al gusto di fragola, dato che ha capito dalle varie discussioni che dovrebbe piacergli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“chi diamine ti ha detto di comprarmi qualcosa? Sei insopportabile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non fare complimenti, è solo un regalo dal tuo senpai”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non lo voglio, non ho bisogno di regali”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sei davvero carino quando fai così, sai~?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima si gira a guardarlo e gli lancia veleno dagli occhi: “sei come una cazzo di zanzara nell’orecchio in piena notte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il biondo lo offende ancora svariate volte, ma poi con rassegnazione finisce per bere tutto durante il cammino di ritorno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“allora mi dai almeno un indizio sul tuo nome megane-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima alza gli occhi al cielo, palesemente stanco di sentire di nuovo quella storia “non chiamarmi così.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh andiamo, dovresti esserti un po' addolcito con quella bevanda”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah allora ecco perché me l’hai comprata, per corrompermi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“devi smetterla di pensare così male di me. Avevo voglia di farti un regalo, stop”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh ora ti sei offeso?” chiede lui con fare beffardo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non mi sono offeso, ma tu pensi che io ti stia corrompendo per un capriccio”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“voler sapere il mio nome </span>
  <em>
    <span>è</span>
  </em>
  <span> un capriccio”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“voler sapere il tuo nome </span>
  <em>
    <span>non è</span>
  </em>
  <span> un capriccio, è una cosa naturale quando non sai neanche come si chiama il tuo amico”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… siamo amici?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anche se quella domanda pare fatta d’istinto, senza cattiveria o acidità, riesce a formare un vuoto enorme nel petto del moro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“beh… sì? Perché ti sorprendi tanto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si rende conto coi secondi che passano che la cosa gli fa più male del previsto. Forse è l’unico a considerare la loro relazione così. Qualcosa di scuro e profondo a cui non sa ancora dare un nome si allarga dentro di sé e minaccia di uccidere quella poca serenità trovata. Ma di certo non può farne una colpa al biondo. Kuroo si porta una mano dietro il collo, un po' nervoso e sicuramente dispiaciuto, e guarda in basso mentre parla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oppure odi l’dea di essermi amico? Ti sto così antipatico?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quel cambio nel suo atteggiamento deve aver colpito Tsukishima perché anche il suo tono cambia, e si fa in qualche modo più morbido “non ho detto questo. Mi stai molto meno antipatico di tanta gente qui. Solo…” gioca nervosamente con l’orlo della sua maglietta, anche lui senza il coraggio di cercare gli occhi del suo interlocutore “.. non sono uno facile con le amicizie, di solito la gente preferisce starmi alla larga. Per questo ero sorpreso.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quelle sue parole cambia tutto: Kuroo torna con lo sguardo alto e raggiante e un sorriso che fa luce tanto quanto i lampioni attorno. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vuol dire che ho una possibilità.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“allora diventiamo ufficialmente amici! Anche solo sapere che ti sto </span>
  <em>
    <span>molto meno antipatico degli altri</span>
  </em>
  <span> mi va benissimo~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probabilmente Tsukishima lo prenderà per pazzo, ma va bene così. Anche perché forse è solo una sua impressione ma sembra sorridere per un breve istante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh.. d’accordo.” Il suo tono è poco convinto ma pare.. felice? C’è un istante di silenzio in cui Kuroo valuta questa possibilità, e sorride anche di più. Poi il ragazzo torna a parlare col tono annoiato di sempre “Non illuderti però che da amici saprai il mio nome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fa niente, ho altri due giorni per scoprirlo~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camminano fino all’alloggio e una parte della mente del moro è persa tra le nuvole. O meglio tra pensieri e possibili immagini. Giusto prima di separarsi fa l’errore di lasciare il controllo della sua bocca proprio a quella parte di sé: “sai Tsukki, in realtà sei molto diverso dall’apparenza”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“?” Tsukishima gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo e non troppo amichevole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sembri sempre così annoiato, e poi invece mi pare di intravedere un mondo dentro… Stuzzichi il mio interesse~” i loro occhi si incontrano e Tetsurou non si lascia intimidire, mostrando il suo ghigno migliore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“l’idea di </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuzzicarti</span>
  </em>
  <span> mi preoccupa” risponde l’altro voltandosi verso la porta, e con quel tono di superiorità con cui prende in giro il moro da giorni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pensi ancora che io sia pericoloso?” non può che scoppiare a ridere a quel punto, e gli dispiace che sia buio perché in parte è convinto di aver visto Tsukishima arrossire ma non può verificarlo. Si salutano con il biondo che alza gli occhi al cielo e si lamenta della sua risata da iena, e lui che gli dà la buonanotte nel modo sdolcinato che sa che Tsukishima odia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante un campo d’allenamento farsi la doccia da soli mentre tutti sono già sistemati in camera è un po' triste. Tetsurou lo sa bene, eppure preferirebbe mille volte stare solo che trovarsi Akaashi a fargli compagnia. Tra loro ci sono troppe tensioni per ora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“anche tu qui? Pensavo di essere rimasto l’ultimo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pensavo lo stesso anch’io”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si spogliano, uno da una parte e uno dall’altra degli armadietti, in un silenzio che non ha nulla di rilassante. Anche perché Kuroo sa già di non riuscire a reggerli questi silenzi, e finisce sempre per dire cazzate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ohi non devi mica avere paura di me, guarda che influenzi gli altri poi. Oggi mi hanno detto che sembro uno capace di mangiare i primini!” la butta sul ridere mentre si infilano nelle docce comuni e fanno partire l’acqua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“te l’ha detto Tsukishima?”. Il tono con cui Akaashi lo dice non rende l’atmosfera leggera come sperava di fare Kuroo con quella battuta stupida. Forse l’alzatore ha davvero capito tutto. Comunque sia non gli dà il tempo di rispondere “perché in quel caso c’è da fidarsi, ha un buon intuito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“siete tremendi tutti e due!” si lamenta il moro mostrandosi ferito tanto per fare una delle sue scenate. È felice di vedere che strappa un mezzo sorriso all’altro, sembra rilassarsi un po'. “Comunque davvero, non devi preoccuparti per niente”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a me sembra di comportarmi come con tutti gli altri, mi dispiace di darti questa impressione..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“beh non mi parli mai se non ci sono gli altri” glielo fa notare con un pizzico di amarezza e si azzarda a guardare un istante verso di lui: come al solito, un corpo così perfetto da fare invidia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sono uno di poche parole, lo sai. E comunque mi pare che ora stiamo parlando”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ahah d’accordo, ci credo” Kuroo capisce che non c’è altro da prendere in quel momento e lascia perdere con una mezza risata, tornando a guardare il muro davanti. “sai ieri ho fatto la doccia anche con Bokuto, e sono ancora sorpreso che mi tratti come al solito. Ne sono davvero felice… lo adoro quel ragazzo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ormai avete chiarito, è acqua passata” Akaashi usa un tono più morbido stavolta, sincero. “e poi anche lui ti vuole un bene infinito, non potrebbe fare a meno di te”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“se dici così sembriamo io e lui la coppia” ridacchia da scemo il moro, felice della sua bellissima amicizia con l’altro capitano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“per tutti voi </span>
  <em>
    <span>siete</span>
  </em>
  <span> una coppia” l’alzatore lo prende in giro ed entrambi finiscono a ridere. Ci scherzano spesso su queste cose, ed è piacevole perché li mette a loro agio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Però nel silenzio Kuroo si rende conto che è un comfort strano, sbagliato, amaro. Qualcosa che non è abbastanza. Tutto il buon umore della serata si fa sfocato davanti a certi pensieri scuri. Lancia un’ultima occhiata al ragazzo a fianco prima di girarsi e uscire dalla doccia con l’asciugamano “comunque complimenti come sempre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’è un attimo di vuoto prima che Akaashi realizzi cosa significano quelle parole. Di certo non se le aspettava, ma c’è di buono che Kuroo non lo vede arrossire. “grazie. Trovo bene anche te.” risponde con educazione mentre torna anche lui al suo armadietto. Si iniziano a vestire ma dandosi le spalle, nessuno guarda nessuno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ahah grazie, non c’è bisogno che ti sforzi” Kuroo molla un’altra risata non troppo sincera “e poi non credo di essere il primo a dirtelo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non mi sto sforzando. E neanche io credo di essere l’unico a pensarlo..” la sua voce è piatta, calma nonostante il filo di tensione tra loro, ma Kuroo lo capisce che sotto quelle parole c’è tanto di più. Akaashi è bravo ad osservare, analizzare, e poi conosce abbastanza come funziona Tetsurou. Infatti il resto non tarda ad arrivare: “io ti ringrazio, ma forse queste parole avrebbe più senso dedicarle a qualcun altro..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo lo sa, dentro di sé lo sa che il ragazzo non lo dice per cattiveria, anzi. Però quella che si accende d’impulso nel suo petto è rabbia, rabbia derivata da una ferita che si sta riaprendo e fa male.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bello essere ricambiati, no?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo pensa con cattiveria ma riesce a non dirlo, lo ingoia. Quello che ne risulta è una ridere fin troppo amaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“non ho nessuno a cui dedicarle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sente il cambio in Akaashi, non lo vede in volto ma lo sente lo stesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no è che sei diventato cieco Kuroo” sbotta con nervosismo, ma in realtà non c’è cattiveria in quelle parole. Akaashi sa bene che il moro si è chiuso in sé stesso, in un loop di ricordi che ogni giorno gli fa perdere la speranza. Si sta distruggendo da mesi e non si interessa a nulla seriamente, solo la pallavolo lo mantiene attivo e se non fosse per quello magari neanche uscirebbe più. Sembra che abbia rinunciato ad ogni nuova possibilità- anche durante questo campo. “Se l’ho notato io e ancora tu non l’hai capito, vuol dire che hai davvero scelto di non vedere più. Ma evidentemente a te sta bene così, e io anche volendo non potrei aiutarti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>È ovvio che in tutto questo discorso si stia riferendo al biondo, lo si legge nel suo sguardo che finalmente ha incontrato quello di Kuroo. Per lui è palese il modo in cui Kuroo ha cambiato espressione in questi giorni ogni volta che Tsukishima era nei paraggi, ma purtroppo non è suo compito fare più di così.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si mette in fretta i pantaloncini e se ne va dal bagno sbattendo pure la porta, lasciando Tetsurou solo coi suoi pensieri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“che carattere di merda…” borbotta mentre il rumore della porta riecheggia ancora tra gli armadietti. Peccato che in quelle parole non ci sia niente di vero se non la rabbia, e Tetsurou lo sa fin troppo bene. Infatti appena si fa silenzio inizia a sentire tutto ribollire: il fastidio, la delusione, la paura, il dolore, la consapevolezza di non essere forte abbastanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tira un calcio alla porta dell’armadietto e quella sbatte sul metallo e risuona nelle docce, rendendo tutto ancora più orribilmente reale.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pensi che lo stia facendo apposta? Non è divertente, cazzo. Non lo è per niente quando l’amore ti ha deluso così tanto da sentirti il cuore ridotto a un pugno di polvere. E in questo stato di merda mi devo pure sorbire la gente che flirta davanti a me, fanculo..!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il rumore metallico gli arriva fino ai polmoni, e due secondi dopo Tetsurou si dà sul serio uno schiaffo per poi crollare a sedere sulla panca e buttarsi le mani sul viso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>È stanco. Stanco di cercare scuse e scuse su cui arrampicarsi per non ferirsi, stanco di dare la colpa agli altri e stanco di essere così..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma appena sente la voce inconfondibile del suo amico alza la testa. Un Kenma visibilmente preoccupato sta appena oltre la porta, con quello sguardo che- purtroppo- il moro ha già visto altre volte. “ehi… cosa ci fai qui?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non tornavi più e ho sentito la porta sbattere, gli armadietti…” Kenma lancia un’occhiata alla povera anta ormai ammaccata, poi semplicemente sospira ed entra. C’è affetto vero nei suoi occhi ora tristi. “cos’è successo qui?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“niente di che, ho solo preso a calci un povero armadio.” Kuroo non parla, odia vedere Kenma così a causa sua, non vuole appesantirlo con l’ennesimo dei suoi sbagli. Si alza e gli dà le spalle infilandosi la maglietta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’alzatore non dice nulla, aspetta in silenzio. Ormai lo sa che il suo migliore amico tende a minimizzare pur di non mostrarsi debole, di non far soffrire sé stesso e gli altri. Però sa altrettanto bene che se c’è qualcosa di importante davvero, la coscienza di Kuroo lo costringerà a lasciarla andare nel giusto silenzio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. Kenma secondo te mi sto comportando da stupido? Akaashi mi ha appena sgridato..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sì, credo che potenzialmente tu possa comportarti da vero stupido. Cos’è che hai detto per farti sgridare da lui?” chiede il ragazzo con un tono più comprensivo del solito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“niente, la verità forse…” mormora con tutto il peso della sua tristezza.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Che cazzate che dico.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou solleva la testa sorpreso. È un pensiero strano per lui. Una parte di sé si sta ribellando a quel vortice da cui si è fatto trascinare giù finora, gli sta dicendo che forse ad avere ragione non era lui stavolta, che ora può essere diverso perché…-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cazzo, lo sa benissimo perché.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si gira verso Kenma e anche se cerca di nasconderlo lo sa già che lui noterà subito quel piccolo senso di vergogna per quel che sta provando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“forse… e specifico forse, non ne sono sicuro, o forse sì.. okay insomma, penso che mi piaccia il numero 11 della Karasuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirlo ad alta voce gli fa diventare la gola secca. Si sente in imbarazzo per questi sentimenti, come se non fosse adatto, come se non ne avesse il diritto, non dopo aver fatto soffrire i suoi amici e aver fatto la vittima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma lì di fronte alza la testa un po' meravigliato. Non si aspettava tanto: nota negli occhi di Kuroo, oltre al raro velo di imbarazzo, quella speranza flebile che nasce dall’avere un desiderio, preziosa e delicata. La luce di qualcosa che ha acceso un interesse vero, ed era da così tanto che non la vedeva nello sguardo dell’amico che egoisticamente si dice che farà di tutto per aiutare quella nuova spinta a non spegnersi. Non conosce molto Tsukishima, ma se è riuscito a far tornare a battere il cuore di Tetsurou in mezzo alla cenere, allora vale la pena provare.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il giorno dopo Kuroo va a scusarsi, come gli ha suggerito di fare Kenma. E in fondo ha ragione perché Akaashi non c’entra davvero nulla con il casino che ha lui in testa e nel cuore, così durante un intervallo tra le partite si scambiano poche parole ed entrambi chiedono scusa per i modi e i termini usati. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi però ci tiene a precisare che ciò che ha detto, magari male, lo pensa davvero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo risponde semplicemente che lo sa, poi si danno la mano e si promettono di andare oltre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tolto questo pensiero dalla mente, il moro si sente più leggero. È il penultimo giorno di campo e la stanchezza si fa sentire, ma sa di avere un nuovo obiettivo ora oltre alle partite e gli allenamenti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un obiettivo alto, biondo, e solitamente scontroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“certo che voi corvi siete diventati bravi a tuffarvi” commenta sogghignando dopo che la Karasuno ha perso contro la Nekoma per l’ennesima volta (dandogli però molto più filo da torcere a onor del vero) e si è beccata il millesimo giro di tuffi per penitenza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“grazie, la tua opinione ci interessava parecchio.” risponde il centrale dell’altra squadra con il suo tipico fare acido. Ormai tutti nei corvi hanno capito che il biondo ha fatto amicizia con quel gruppetto, e ridacchiano in lontananza osservando la scena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki guarda che sono capitano anch’io, non potresti parlarmi in modo un po' più dolce come fai con Dai-chan~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non ne vedo il motivo.” E detto questo Tsukishima gli volta le spalle e se ne va, lasciando il moro a ridacchiare da solo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scene del genere si ripetono praticamente da ogni pausa, anche solo delle frecciatine nel passaggio da un campo all’altro, diventano una specie di abitudine che Kuroo attende con sempre più voglia. Poi arrivati alla sera finalmente non deve più girarsi attorno per trovare in quale angolo della palestra stia la sua “preda”: ora sta lì a fianco a lui, sotto rete, con lo sguardo concentrato e gli occhi nascosti dalla montatura delle lenti. Mai degli occhiali sono stati così bene a qualcuno, pensa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In qualche miracoloso modo riesce a concentrarsi anche lui sulla partita, forse perché ci sono pure Hinata e Lev a fare casino e distrarlo da tutti i piccoli particolari che ora sta notando di Tsukishima e Dio, vorrebbe solo fermarsi e fissarlo per il resto della sera. Comunque sia limita le provocazioni quel giorno, semplicemente si gode la bellezza di avere un compagno del genere a muro, anche perché ormai sono completamente sincronizzati l’uno con l’altro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ohi Tsukishima- o come preferisco io Tsukki~” e qui fa un occhiolino che si becca in ritorno un’espressione schifata “domani è l’ultimo giorno e tu non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome!” gli ricorda alla fine, mentre lo guarda asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte con l’asciugamano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“lo so. Non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi” fa lui con tutta l’apatia del mondo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non cambi idea neanche se ti dico che in una sola settimana sei migliorato un sacco?” va a sedersi accanto a lui presentandogli il suo ghigno di fabbrica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“però è la verità!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“poco importa. Anche se ho imparato cose nuove questo non vuol dire che io sappia usarle in modo efficace come—” il biondo si blocca di colpo. Si gira dall’altra parte, sembra pentito delle parole scelte… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..come te, per esempio.” aggiunge alla fine in una specie di borbottio e un tentativo di noncuranza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peccato che già questo basti a mandare il moro su fino alle stelle. Un complimento. Un vero complimento da parte di Tsukishima. Sembra un sogno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“se ti impegnerai così anche ai vostri allenamenti diventerai come il sottoscritto in un lampo, e io ti aspetterò alle nazionali!” risponde con un sorriso enorme e fin troppa soddisfazione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come no… comunque grazie per il tempo che hai perso ad insegnarmi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“è per un capriccio mio che ti ho insegnato tutto, quindi non ringraziare. Non è tempo perso” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E se solo il biondo sapesse cosa c’è dietro quelle parole, sarebbe tutto più facile. Soprattutto ora che il breve e minuscolo sorriso che spunta sulle sue labbra fa breccia nel cuore di Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ovviamente si ritrovano a cena poco dopo, tutti allo stesso tavolo per la gioia di Tsukishima. Hinata grida da circa mezz’ora con Lev commentando quanto buono sia il cibo, e Kuroo potrebbe giurare di vedere del fumo uscire dalla testa di Tsukishima accanto a lui. Si capisce perfettamente che non li sopporta. Non per questo però il moro rinuncia a dare fastidio alla sua preda mollandogli di continuo nuove porzioni nel piatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“è inutile che mi guardi così. Quella che hai preso tu è la porzione da bimbi, mangia come si deve e non ti lamentare” risponde all’occhiataccia del ragazzo ancora prima che dica niente, usando il suo solito atteggiamento da senpai responsabile- che Tsukishima odia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“giuro che mi alzo e vado via” ribatte lapidario lui senza neanche cambiare espressione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guarda Hinata! È minuscolo ma mangia il triplo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“infatti il cibo gli occupa il posto del cervello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmfnhhgh!!” parte un suono offeso dalla bocca fin troppo piena proprio di Hinata lì a fianco. Tsukishima lo snobba con tutta l’indifferenza possibile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“penso non l’abbia presa bene”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come se mi importasse” addirittura il biondo gira un po' più la sedia verso Kuroo in modo da dare quasi le spalle all’altro ragazzo. La cosa dà un piccolo brivido al moro ma fa finta di niente. Tra l’altro Tsukishima sembra quasi divertito, infatti continua ad alta voce “Dimmi Kuroo-san, secondo te perché con tutto quello che mangia Hinata non cresce di un millimetro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentendosi di nuovo tirato in mezzo il piccoletto scatta e si gira per sentire meglio, e il moro non può che ridere “non chiederlo a me. Forse consuma molta energia e il cibo che mangia serve solo a ricaricarlo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non pensavo che fare lavorare due neuroni in totale consumasse tutta questa energia. Soprattutto considerato quanto sia stupido quello che pensa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sta quasi per ridere alla battuta quando in secondo piano, dietro le spalle del biondo, intravede Hinata prendere la rincorsa e trasformarsi praticamente in un ariete: l’attimo dopo uno spintone sulla schiena scaraventa Tsukishima in avanti, via dalla sedia, esattamente addosso a Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“!!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se lo ritrova tra le braccia e quando si rende conto di averlo abbracciato per non farlo cadere, la sua mente va in cortocircuito. È nervoso all’improvviso, col cuore che vorrebbe scappargli dal petto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“woah.. cacchio..! È stato pericoloso.. tutto bene?” chiede abbozzando una risata quando in realtà sente la gola secca per tutto quel contatto. E poi il ragazzo si tira su, lo guarda, si stacca. Il suo viso è rosso fuoco, sicuramente per le vergogna, ma Kuroo vorrebbe dirgli di non preoccuparsi perché fosse per lui potrebbe tornare lì e starci tutta la notte.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem. Cioè… no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Torna in te Tetsurou, cazzo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“io sto benone. Temo che invece qualcuno dietro di me finirà sepolto vivo stanotte.” e si gira a guardare la sua vittima con una lentezza e una calma devastante. Probabilmente quello è il tono più spaventoso che gli abbia sentito fare finora. Tsukishima sa come minacciare, questo è sicuro. Infatti Hinata ha un brivido gigante e appena il centrale si alza dalla sedia lui scappa via in un lampo al tavolo della Karasuno. A sua volta Tsukishima ha l’istinto di andare a rincorrerlo ma Kuroo lo blocca prendendolo dal polso. Si becca un’occhiata di ghiaccio puro ma non vacilla e presenta il suo ghigno furbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki evita spargimenti di sangue, poi sarebbe un problema ripulirlo. Però magari se mi dici il tuo nome ti lascio campo libero~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si vede che il ragazzo vorrebbe mollargli una testata, però sa di non avere speranza contro la sua forza. Stringe gli occhi, lo squadra, valuta. Alla fine se ne esce semplicemente con un “te lo dico, però tu mi aiuti a vendicarmi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo è cosciente di aver quasi fatto esasperare Tsukishima a forza di fargli battute sul suo </span>
  <em>
    <span>invito ad uscire la sera soli soletti</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come dice lui. Probabilmente il biondo era a tanto così dal rimangiarsi tutto e mandarlo a quel paese. Però Kuroo vorrebbe dirglielo che non lo fa per cattiveria, che in realtà è un modo ridicolo e penoso di non cedere all’agitazione perché </span>
  <em>
    <span>cazzo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sta uscendo davvero la sera da solo con Tsukishima e se ci pensa troppo probabilmente gli scappa via il cuore dal petto-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comunque sia hanno un piano, un orario a cui vedersi e un punto preciso, ed è in quella direzione che il moro sta camminando ora cercando di tenere insieme il suo modo di fare sicuro e accattivante, e cacciare quel leggero tremolio alle mani che non può avere nulla a che fare col freddo dato che la serata è calda e senza un filo di vento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriva di fronte ai distributori vicini all’alloggio del Karasuno e non deve aspettare neanche due minuti prima che il suo complice esca. Tsukishima si guarda intorno finché i loro occhi non si incrociano (e Tetsurou perde giusto un battito o due). </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svegliati idiota, ricorda l’obbiettivo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“buonasera, ragazzo che mi dirà il suo nome~” parte subito col ghigno giusto e si fa i complimenti da solo per l’ottimo inizio, perché il biondo gli rivolge subito la sua migliore espressione annoiata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“buonasera ragazzo che pare avere una fissa col mio nome”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“lo sai, sei molto infantile per certi versi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non ti conviene giudicare dato che hai accettato di aiutarmi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non potevo rifiutare dato che mi hai pregato di farlo” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“che gentiluomo.” Ribatte subito con tutto il sarcasmo possibile, e Kuroo si fa una risata sentendo già che quella serata sta partendo nel modo giusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gli spiega in poche parole il piano e gli dà un solo semplice compito: stare nascosto finché Hinata non sarà abbastanza vicino, poi sbucare all’improvviso e spaventarlo. Più facile di così?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il moro si mette al suo posto dietro il distributore e aspetta, felice di poter sbirciare da dov’è l’altro ragazzo senza essere visto. È la prima volta che lo vede in pigiama- o meglio, con ciò che usa per dormire. Sia i pantaloncini che la maglietta sono di stoffa molto più morbida rispetto ai vestiti per l’allenamento, e lo scollo è anche considerevolmente più largo. Forse lo sta fissando un po' troppo, perché si rende conto del modo diverso in cui il suo corpo viene avvolto, come se la stoffa fosse solo un leggero velo che copre ma segue fedelmente le forme, fasciando le spalle larghe e la schiena e i fianchi… e quella scollatura che lascia libera la pelle alla luce della luna, mostrando il modo in cui le clavicole sporgono con armonia sotto quel collo lungo e candido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo respira a fondo, lentamente, e si chiede che profumo potrebbe sentire che questo stesso respiro lo prendesse stringendo il biondo tra le braccia, col viso nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si sente una porta aprirsi e dei passi veloci avvicinarsi, il tutto accompagnato da una stupida canzoncina cantata da una voce familiare: Hinata è arrivato, insieme al sacchetto di spazzatura da buttare proprio come aveva detto Tsukishima. Kuroo si concentra e lascia i pensieri di prima in un angolino, pronti per essere ripresi quando magari sarà solo: ora ha un compito da portare a termine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da lì non può vedere la scena, ma vede Tsukishima uscire dal proprio nascondiglio e lo sente parlare col suo tono più calmo (e spaventoso) ad un Hinata che già dal primo momento pare terrorizzato:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Tsukishima--!??!? C-che ci fai qua??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pensavo a quello che è successo a cena, così ho pensato di ricambiarti il favore. Qua.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo un po' prova pena per il piccoletto ma deve ammettere che la scena è troppo divertente anche solo da sentire, e si immagina che il poverino starà tremando come una foglia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“n-n-no aspetta T-Tsukishima io non volevo..!! Ti chiedo scusa non mi uccidere…!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mh non penso di poterti uccidere. Ho in mente qualcosa di più.. divertente.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durante questa magistrale interpretazione da cattivo dei film, Tsukishima ha portato Hinata ad indietreggiare fino alla postazione di Kuroo, come previsto, e ora tocca a lui: senza essere sentito sbuca dal suo nascondiglio dietro le spalle del ragazzo, si china all’altezza del suo orecchio e da bravo infame ci sussurra contro un semplice:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buu~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La scena che segue è memorabile: il piccoletto salta in aria per tre volte la sua altezza e caccia un urlo che probabilmente si sarà sentito ovunque nella scuola, lancia il sacchetto e poi fugge via così veloce da scivolare un paio di volte prima di fiondarsi dentro al sicuro. Tsukishima l’aveva detto che di notte Hinata si spaventa pure della sua ombra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comunque sia questo non c’entra, non è questa l’immagine che si fisserà nella memoria di Kuroo come marchiata a fuoco. Ciò che lui ricorderà per sempre di quella sera sono i due minuti interi di risata di Tsukishima. Il ragazzo ride davvero, con le lacrime, ed è una cosa così nuova per Tetsurou che quasi rimane spiazzato. Una sola parola: </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupendo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sembra che il suo sorriso brilli per tutto quel tempo in cui praticamente è piegato in due dalle risate e non riesce a smettere. Il moro ride con lui ma in realtà è in totale ammirazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“missione compiuta, non credi?” riesce a tornare su questa Terra e parlare, con un sorriso su cui sta praticamente scritto </span>
  <em>
    <span>ti prego ridi ancora sei una meraviglia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Menomale che a quanto pare Tsukishima non sa leggere bene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“credo che abbia perso l’anima. Mi sento rinato”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come fa ad essere così bello e così stronzo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“soddisfatto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“da morire” il biondo sospira come se davvero non ci fosse nulla di meglio al mondo che fare sbiancare di paura un povero ragazzino, e intanto si appoggia al muretto dietro di lui abbandonando la testa all’indietro per godersi il momento. La luce della luna sembra tingere di perla la sua pelle chiara tanto che il suo profilo spicca contro il cielo scuro, la curva dolce del collo lungo e del pomo d’Adamo… Kuroo si sente rapito dall’immagine, dalla forza di sentimenti che riprendono ad ardere come carbone non davvero spento sotto il soffio caldo del vento, il soffio di quelle labbra su cui sognare i sogni migliori..-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“grazie Kuroo-san”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gli ci vuole un attimo, anzi due: uno per rendersi conto di essere ancora lì nella realtà, l’altro per metabolizzare il fatto che Tsukishima lo stia davvero ringraziando con un sorriso fin troppo sincero per i suoi standard. “prego~” risponde facendo brillare uno dei suoi ghigni, ma questo ha dentro tanto di più dei soliti. Prende l’atteggiamento morbido del biondo come un’autorizzazione ad avvicinarsi e sedersi sul muretto accanto a lui, con fare tronfio “un giorno mi ringrazierai così anche per la tua bravura a muro”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mi pare di averti già murato così come sono oggi pomeriggio” il ragazzo non gli dà la minima soddisfazione, anzi mette su quel suo atteggiamento beffardo che fa snervare come poche cose al mondo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anche Kuroo però è bravissimo a questo gioco: “mio piccolo allievo non esagerare ora, ci sei riuscito solo perché avevi accanto Kageyama e il vostro asso”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no caro il mio senpai, il tuo cervello ha già rimosso il trauma: nella partita dopo ho bloccato da solo la tua veloce”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo si trova a pensare che sia stupendo vedere Tsukishima rivendicare con tanto orgoglio una sua conquista in campo. Ma non può lasciarsi vincere da questi pensieri così nobili: con quello spilungone si deve giocare sporco. “con due appoggi, ma va bene posso concedertelo” fa con sufficienza sapendo che in fondo l’altro cerca la sua approvazione- o almeno crede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah grazie per la clemenza” il suo sguardo è carico di sarcasmo, ma sul suo viso c’è sempre quel mezzo sorriso che dalla risata di prima non è andato via.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il silenzio prende il suo posto in mezzo a loro, il biondo torna a guardare a luna, Kuroo non sente il bisogno di colmare quel momento già perfetto con nessuna parola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi però la perfezione arriva ad un altro livello:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. comunque sarebbe Kei. Tsukishima Kei”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neanche a dirlo, gli occhi di Kuroo scattano sul ragazzo che gli ha appena regalato un battito saltato al cuore e tutto quello che rincorreva da giorni. Non si aspettava di venire a saperlo così, ma gli si pianta in faccia un sorriso così luminoso che potrebbero spegnere tutti i lampioni lì al campo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“è banale dire che ti sta davvero bene~?” molla una mezza risata, poi con una mano sul petto “Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il più piccolo forse è sorpreso da tutta quella felicità per un semplice nome, perché lo fissa un po' nella poca luce della notte. Poi però un sorrisetto incrina pure le sue di labbra “piacere di conoscerti”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“piacere tutto mio~”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E non solo di conoscerti, se potessi…</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Deve tenere a bada i sentimenti. Se mandasse a puttane tutto già ora non se lo perdonerebbe per tutta la sua misera esistenza. “penso che sia meglio se ora ti riporto dentro, altrimenti Daichi finirà per seppellirmi domani” abbozza una scusa facile per darsi tempo, gli serve spazio con sé stesso per metabolizzare tutte quelle sensazioni altrimenti rischia di impazzire stanotte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peccato che come sempre la fortuna non è dalla sua parte, perché Tsukishima ha programmi diversi “sei folle? Se torno ora seppelliscono me. Devo aspettare che tutto si calmi là dentro prima di tornare, come minimo che Hinata smetta di correre e urlare” scende dal muretto e dà un’occhiata in giro, valutando se fare un giro attorno. Comunque si vede che non si aspetta di essere accompagnato “beh direi che i nostri patti li abbiamo rispettati, puoi andare ora se vuoi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fai un giro? Vengo con te” risponde il moro quasi in automatico. Il tempo con Tsukishima non si spreca, si dice, ed è abbastanza per convincersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo sembra un po' sorpreso ma non si oppone, così iniziano a camminare attorno ai grandi edifici dei dormitori. Lui lo avvisa di non essere proprio il tipo da passeggiata e chiacchierata, ma in realtà finiscono facilmente a parlare e ridere come ogni volta che si trovano insieme. Kuroo vorrebbe farglielo notare, anzi sta proprio per farlo ma si accorge che lo sguardo del biondo si fa pensieroso, puntato lontano in avanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cosa c’è? Hai notato qualcosa?” segue la direzione degli occhi, e forse capisce qual è il punto. Però non dice nulla, e spera proprio di sbagliarsi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…” Tsukishima è palesemente combattuto fra il parlare e il negare tutto. Alla fine vince la curiosità: “Kuroo-san, tu per caso sai perché ci sono tutte queste luci accese in giro a quest’ora? Non è la prima volta che lo noto. Sono gli spogliatoi quelle stanze, giusto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>È ovvio che Tsukishima si riferisca all’edificio di fronte a loro in lontananza, con alcune luci al piano terra accese nonostante sia praticamente notte e tutti siano a dormire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh ah sì, sono spogliatoi, camerini insomma, alcune sale degli attrezzi. È molto grande questa scuola, per questo la usiamo per i ritiri d’estate”. Penoso tentativo di tergiversare e non rispondere alla vera domanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mh” il biondo gli lancia un’occhiata dubbiosa, probabilmente capendo che l’altro sta cercando di scappare dall’argomento “che fosse una scuola grande ci ero arrivato, grazie. Quello che non capisco è perché tengano le luci accese di notte negli spogliatoi. C’è qualcuno che li usa..? Non dovrebbe essere vietato allenarsi a quest’ora? E comunque le palestre sono tutte chiuse.” A quel punto il più piccolo si gira davvero a guardarlo fisso “Tu ne sai qualcosa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ovviamente Kuroo sa. E sa anche che dovrebbe stare zitto, ma l’innocenza di Tsukishima gli fa uno strano effetto. Tutte quelle domande a cui Tetsurou può dare risposta… tutte le cose che potrebbe fare scoprire al suo allievo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“vuoi saperlo sul serio o me lo stai chiedendo tanto per passatempo?” si ferma due passi più avanti a lui, e si gira con un sorriso un po' troppo furbo. Si trovano nel lungo corridoio formato dai due muri delle due palestre della scuola, e Tsukishima gli rivolge lo sguardo di chi proprio non capisce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“perché dovrei voler passare tempo così? Voglio saperlo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“giustamente sei del primo anno e non lo sai. Probabilmente lo avresti scoperto insieme agli altri primini al vostro secondo anno” si avvicina al biondo con lentezza, e lui rimane fermo lì a guardarlo accanto alla parete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou sa che dovrebbe fermarsi ma si sente portato verso lui come un magnete..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in che senso? Non dirmi che è una di quelle cazzate tipo iniziazione dei primini e robe del genere” e gli rivolge quella sua faccia annoiata e superiore, quella che fa venire voglia al moro di frantumare ogni sua certezza e difesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“totalmente fuori strada. E poi è capitato che alcuni primini lo scoprissero, quelli intelligenti s’intende~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eccolo lì davanti a lui, lo spinge delicatamente dalla spalla contro il muro dietro. Tsukishima non si oppone, curioso e probabilmente convinto che sia semplicemente un modo per rivelargli il segreto, parte della scena. Così Kuroo continua:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“durante i ritiri è consigliato non entrare o avvicinarsi agli spogliatoi se la luce è accesa nel bel mezzo della notte” e si avvicina fino a parlare al suo orecchio, spinto dallo sguardo curioso del ragazzo “.. perché significa </span>
  <em>
    <span>occupato.</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Lascia andare la spalla e si allontana il minimo per far sentire lui al sicuro “sai com’è, siamo in tanti e tutti uomini, che passano tante e tante ora insieme, sempre tutti insieme. È impossibile rilassarsi e la sera dormiamo pure nello stanzone comune, no? Ma con questo fatto degli spogliatoi possiamo rilassarci, da soli o in compagnia, per.. sai, quelle cose lì”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scruta il viso di lui con tutta la curiosità di vedere la sua reazione. Ci è andato leggero, ma è stato abbastanza chiaro- o almeno gli sembrava, perché Tsukishima sembra solo infinitamente perplesso. Kuroo lo vede letteralmente pensare, domandarsi, collegare, realizzare...-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…cosa intendi con </span>
  <em>
    <span>quelle cose</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” si vede chiaramente che non è una vera domanda. È più un non volerci credere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sarà pure sulla difensiva, ma Kuroo trova parecchio interessante quella sfumatura di rosso sulle sue guance “vuoi farmi credere di essere una santarellina? Scusami ma mi sembra difficile. Insomma capisci cosa intendo, no? Quelle cose, semplicemente fatte tra uomini. A volte si creano coppie, altre volte è solo una notte e via, anche tra scuole diverse ovviamente, e non per forza solo in due… L’importante è non lasciare segni il giorno dopo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. ?!” a quel punto sì che il più piccolo va in tensione. Tenta un passo indietro ma ottiene solo una botta con la schiena contro il muro, i suoi occhi si fanno grandi e increduli dietro le lenti “stai scherzando vero? Non è divertente Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“che c’è, ti disgusta? Sei etero? La maggior parte lo sono, ma sai, non fa male a nessuno svagarsi per una notte. A volte partecipano anche le manager se e con chi vogliono”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sembra ritrovare per un attimo la sua espressione apatica, superiore, annoiata, ma si vede che è tutta una facciata. È agitato, dentro i suoi occhi di miele scorrono mille dubbi e incertezze e pensieri “non mi disgusta, non mi interessa. Non mi sono neanche mai chiesto se sono etero o no." fa con tono veloce e sbrigativo, come nel tentativo di levarsi dalla testa quei pensieri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“risposta interessante. Vuol dire che sei gay? O forse bisex? O semplicemente.. curioso~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nota dei buchi nella difesa del biondo, forse a causa della forte confusione. Sa benissimo ciò che rischia, ma non riesce a rinunciare ad infilarcisi in mezzo e tentarlo. Fa un passo in più verso di lui: vicini, forse come mai prima d’ora. Il capitano sorride in un modo nuovo, stavolta c’è sensualità sulle sue labbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“vuoi provare~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“?!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il moro può vedere materialmente tutte le difese di Tsukishima scattare su come muri di cemento. I suoi occhi gridano, non crede a quello che ha appena sentito. Un attimo dopo le sue mani spingono forte sul petto di Kuroo e lo allontanano da lui</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“che?!? Ma che cazzo dici?? Io non voglio niente di niente!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ecco, perfetto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Una parte di Tetsurou vorrebbe solo maledirsi. Piangere e maledirsi per vedere se dopo essersi umiliato potrà smetterla finalmente di rovinare sempre tutto da solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay okay ho capito, scusami.. non ti arrabbiare”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“e tu non insinuare cose su di me!” è rosso in viso e tiene i pugni stretti, Kuroo non l’ha mai visto così agitato. “potete fare tutto quello che vi pare, non vi giudico, ma tenetemi fuori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sei tu che me l’hai chiesto” il capitano solleva le mani cercando di chiedere perdono e non mostrarsi offeso, non volendo che il distacco aumenti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“infatti dovevi limitarti a rispondere. Io torno all’alloggio, non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni.” Gli gira le spalle e a grandi passi riprende il percorso fatto prima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou sente il gelo nel petto, ma ovviamente lo segue “Insisto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le uniche parole che si scambiano sono un “a domani” che il moro abbozza solo una volta davanti la porta dell’alloggio, e che riceve una risposta identica senza che Tsukishima si giri neanche a guardarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mattina dopo Tsukishima pare impegnarsi parecchio per evitare ogni contatto col moro. E non evitare in modo infantile e appariscente, come per capriccio: letteralmente fare in modo con maestria che non si trovino mai vicini, che non parlino mai, ma senza che nessun altro se ne renda conto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessun altro, a parte Kenma. L’alzatore della Nekoma è troppo bravo ad osservare per non notare la mancanza di una certa leggerezza, di un certo sorriso sulle labbra dell’amico. Senza mezzi termini chiede a Kuroo cosa sia successo, e lui può negare solo due volte prima di rassegnarsi e cedere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Racconta come sono andate le cose, e da lì tutto inizia a sfuggirgli di mano:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo non trovo la parola giusta per offenderti”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“che?? Kenma non puoi dirmi così, lo so che ho sbagliato a dirglielo ma lui insisteva così tanto..!” lo prega con un lamento, lì seduti un po' in disparte in quel pranzo gigante da ultimo giorno di campo, con tanto di barbecue e balli di gioia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“non mi interessa nulla di quella storia dei primini o non primini, il problema è un altro. Sei troppo impulsivo Kuroo, questo ragazzo ti ha riacceso una luce che stava spenta da un anno e tu rischi davvero di perderlo per una cazzata del genere. Devi imparare a riflettere. Ora torni da lui e ti scusi, ti dovesse costare la faccia”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ovviamente Tetsurou lo fa, perché ovviamente Kenma ha ragione. Il moro è stato tutta la notte a maledirsi, a chiedersi se Tsukishima avrebbe voluto ancora parlargli il giorno dopo, ma sentirsi dire di essere un coglione dal suo migliore amico ha un effetto mille volte più grande. Col cuore in gola trova una scusa e si avvicina al primino, in mano un piatto con nuove porzioni per lui in modo da avere un discorso, un appiglio da cui partire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ehi Tsukishima.. posso parlarti?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…” il ragazzo lo fissa un momento col suo sguardo piatto, poi senza dire nulla gli fa cenno con la testa di sedersi lì accanto se vuole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“senti sarò breve: volevo chiederti scusa per ieri sera” va dritto al punto prima di perdere il coraggio, e si siede anche se lui ha smesso di rivolgergli lo sguardo “probabilmente ti ho offeso con le mie parole, magari anche spaventato, ma era una stupidaggine. Cioè, non che mi sia inventato tutto, ma… insomma ti chiedo scusa se sono andato oltre, era una cazzata. Possiamo fare finta di niente e ricominciare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vede Tsukishima mordersi un labbro, stare lì con gli occhi fissi in avanti come se stesse valutando ogni sua parola. Kuroo muore ogni secondo di più al pensiero di sentirsi dire un no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sono un idiota, lo so. Però è stata davvero una stupidaggine, dimmi che ti va ancora di essere mio amico”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La sincerità disarmante con cui il moro chiede perdono probabilmente ha più effetto del previsto, perché Tsukishima molla un sospiro e finalmente rilassa le spalle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“d’accordo, scuse accettate” conclude ancora a testa bassa, ma alla fine torna pure a guardarlo e Tetsurou gli rivolge il sorriso più grato (e segretamente più felice) che ha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alla fine può dire con abbastanza certezza che abbiano risolto, il biondo sfugge un po' ancora ma riescono a ritrovare la loro abitudine nei discorsi brevi di quegli ultimi momenti insieme, tra gli altri giocatori attorno, le risate e il profumo della brace. Forse non è andato tutto a puttane, Tsukishima sorride (ogni tanto), forse stavolta ha recuperato e le cose andranno bene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O forse no, dato che si dimentica completamente di chiedergli il numero. E se ne accorge solo il giorno dopo, quando l’autobus su cui l’ha visto partire dopo mille saluti e ultime provocazioni sarà già arrivato a Miyagi da ore. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cazzo Tetsurou, sei davvero un coglione.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ti prego Kenma ti prego!! Tu hai il numero di Hinata, chiedigli di passarti quello suo e aiutami!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da quando si è reso conto dell’errore madornale, il moro ha già ripetuto questa domanda mille volte e tutte e mille le volte Kenma ha risposto solo “No.” Nessuna spiegazione, semplicemente no. Arrivato a questo punto Kuroo si mette addirittura in ginocchio e con sguardo serio lo prega davvero con tutto sé stesso:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lo hai detto tu che questo ragazzo ha fatto un miracolo in me, no? Ti scongiuro, aiutami a non perdere questa occasione”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Per la prima volta l’amico pare considerare le sue parole: stacca gli occhi dal telefono e dall’alto li fissa in quelli del moro, serio come solo lui sa essere “se ti passassi il suo numero, lì si che ti farei perdere la tua occasione”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo non capisce, sta per ribattere ma lui continua con durezza:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Devi imparare che ogni tua azione ha una conseguenza. Sei arrivato qui perché hai fatto delle scelte, molte delle quali dettate solo dall’istinto e lo sai quanto male ti ha portato agire così in passato. Devi crescere, e questa è la tua occasione. Ancora non sei riuscito neanche a dirmi se pensi che questo ragazzo ti piaccia davvero… certo sarebbe più facile capirlo se potessi sentirlo via telefono, ma sei stato tu a cacciarti in questa situazione. Per una volta prenditi il tuo tempo e pensa: se quando riuscirai a rivederlo avrai ancora gli stessi sentimenti, allora magari sarà davvero quello giusto.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In quella notte in cui lo stringe tra le braccia, nudo tra le lenzuola di una camera d'hotel, Tetsurou ricorda tutto e sa di essere cresciuto, perché ogni minuto di attesa è valso la sua felicità.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ebbene, siamo arrivati alla fine di questa prima “serie”, diciamo così. Ho in programma di continuare, raccontare come evolve la loro relazione, ovviamente spiegando meglio tutte le cose di cui ho dato vari indizi in giro e soprattutto in questo capitolo, però non so bene quando riuscirò a conciliare gli impegni. Spero di tornare presto a scrivere per voi, magari potrei fare uscire qualche episodio random tra le scene più belle che abbiamo nella role...<br/>Ultima canzone: “Ghosts” di Laura Marling. Me l’ha fatta conoscere mia sorella e la trovo di una tenerezza infinita, mi ci rivedo tanto dentro. Racconta una storia che praticamente sembra parlare proprio del nostro Kuroo.. consiglio davvero tanto l’ascolto!<br/>Ed è tutto per ora, spero tanto che questa piccola avventura insieme vi sia piaciuta, di avervi un po’ fatto appassionare e affezionare! Grazie come ogni volta per la vostra attenzione, aspetto i commenti, love you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>